It's Just You And Me and All of The Noises
by cobrastargirl151
Summary: Lucas is back in town, and everything is going to change. Not just for him, but for the ones around him.
1. Old friends and Old Enimes Reunite

It was a bright and sunny day in Tree Hill. At Karen's cafe, Brooke was getting everything ready before they opened. Haley came in with her hands full

of things for the cafe. "Here Hales let me help you there," Brooke said with a smile on her face. "Awe, thanks Brooke your a doll." They placed the

items on the counter, and Haley went straight to the couch. Brooke followed her and sat right next to her. "Your not gonna believe who called me this

morning." Haley said with her eyes facing the ground trying to catch her breath. "Who?" Brooke asked in reply. "Woah let me guess was it, Was it

that a guy at Tric last night, giving you a booty call?" Haley just laughed in response. "No, it was most differently not him." Brooke's face got all

curious, as she waited for Haley to answer the must needed question. "It was Lucas." Brooke's face got all worried, and was wondering what could

he possibly wanted. "He told me that he'll be in town tomorrow with Sawyer." "What about Peyton? Did he say anything about her?" Haley's face

grew worried. "He just said that he had somethings to tell us, so we'll see when he gets here." "I hope Peyton is, ok." "I'm pretty sure if it was

anything horrible Lucas would tell us." Brooke's face grew sorrowed on what it could possibly going on with Lucas and Peyton. Haley tapped Brooke's

leg as a sign to get back to work. Brooke turned the sign, and they were officalt open for the day.

It was the next day, and the first thing Lucas did was call Haley up. "Hey, Hales how's it going?" Lucas said on the other line. "Nothing much at the

cafe, waiting for you skinny butt to get here." Lucas and Haley both laughed over the phone line. "I'll be there in ten ok." "You promise Lucas,

because you tend to get distracted easily," Haley laughed. "Yes I promise, anyways Sawyer is getting antsy back here arn't you baby girl.?"

"Daddy, keep your eyes on the road, dont want to get in trouble with the police like mommy did." Haley panicked at what her niece just said. "It's

ok Hales, Peyton got a ticket because she once again ran one to many red damn lights." They both laughed, at what Sawyer, and Lucas had said.

"Ok, I'll there soon." "Ok, cant wait to see you again, it's been way to long since we last saw each other." Haley said as she tried not to choke on

her words. "See you soon, Hales bye." "Bye, Lucas." Brooke waled in with, "Who was that on the phone?" "Oh it was just Lucas, he's almost

here." "Well thats good to hear, Julian and Nathan are bringing the kids by. Becuase well Lucas hasnt met them all yet and i thought it would be

nice to met them." They both laughed, and gave each other a hug back. Nathan came walking in with Lydia on his hip, Haley reached out and

grabbed her little girl out of his arms and kissed him back. "So, were is my longest lost brother at," Nathan said with a smirk. "He'll be here very

soon," Haley replied back. "Is Peyton coming with?" Brooke intruped, "No she's not, just him and Sawyer." Nathan had a confused look on his face.

All a sudden a huge crash came from the doorway. Julian had a baby on each arm and dropped the diaper bag on the floor. Everyone laughed, at

what they saw. "A little help would be nice." Julian said as he crouched to the floor. Brooke went over and took the babies off his arms, and placed

them on the counter. "How are my babies, awe you tow are so adorable. yeah." Davis and Jude just laughed as their mom just played with them.

"So may i ask, why are we all meeting here?" Julian was not informed with what was going on. "Lucas is coming to visit us." Brooke said with a

reply. "Is Peyton coming?" "Nope just him and Sawyer." "Oh, ok." Brooke went up to Julian and kissed him on the cheek. "Come down Julian." He

just smiled and sat right on the couch. An hour past, and still no sight of Lucas. "That's it I'm calling him." Haley said as she whipped out her

phone. "Hello." "Lucas were are you we been waiting for a hour already. You know you always do this say your gonna be on time, and then

you..." Haley turned around and there was Lucas right out side the door just smiling. "Damn it Lucas." Haley screamed as she ran up to him. "It's

so good to see you Hales." he said as he hugged her so tightly. Haley hit him,"don't ever be late again mister." "I wont, gosh Hales it doesnt seem

you lost any of that strength you have." Haley just laughed and walked over to the counter. "Holy shit, there's children everywhere." Lucas

screamed in laughter. Lucas gave Nathan a hand shake and hug at the same time. "So I'm guessing this is my niece Lydia." Lucas bend over to

play with her. "Yeah, that's little Lydia." "Wow she actually looks like you, unlike Jaime." he joked, and Nathan just laughed along. Lucas headed

towards Davis and Jude. "And who do these guys belong with?" Lucas asked. "Their mine Lucas." Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"Brooke, how are you?" They gave each other a long and embarrassed hug. "God i missed you Brooke." "I know I'm always missed." she laughed

as Lucas just glazed in her eyes. "Their mine too." Julian jumped right in and grabbed Brooke close to him. "That's good to hear Julian." Lucas said

as he walked away. Lucas grabbed Sawyer and held her on his hip. "Oh my she has grown." Brooke said as she pulled away from Julian and

headed towards Lucas and Sawyer. "Sawyer meet your godmother Brooke Davis." Lucas said with a smile on his face. "Its Brooke Baker no,

Baker." Julian screamed across the room. "Whatever," Brooke replied. "How are you sweetheart." "Good." Sawyer said with a shy look on her face.

Lucas handed Sawyer to Brooke, and she sat right down next to Nathan. "How old are you now." "Im three." she said with a cute little laugh. "So

Lucas, where is your wife at. We would've love to see her." Nathan said with a strain look on his face. "Yeah were is Peyton, i miss her." Brooke

replied as she help Sawyer in her lap. Lucas took a deep breath in, and let it out. "Peyton and I are separated." Everyone's face grew in shock at

what he just said. "But when i called for you guys to come down for my wedding you two were together, that wasn't that long ago? Brooke

answered with a worried look. "We told you we couldn't come becuase Sawyer was sick right. Well Sawyer wasn't sick, we were in the middle of a

divorce." "What happened Luke?" Haley came up to him and gripped his shoulder. "Nothing really, we just weren't in love like we thought we

were." Everyone crowed Lucas as he told them everything. "I guess are hearts weren't with each other, and we only got married, becuase of

Sawyer. Which is a horrible thing to do if you ask me. It's ok though, because Peyton is happy right now with her new life." "What do you mean?"

Haley asked. "Her heart wasn't with me and nether was mine to her's. She lives with Jake now." "Wait, Jake as in Jake Jagielski?" Brooke said out

loud. "Yeah, Jake I'm ok with it i really am, becuase shes happy with him and all i want is to her to be happy and my heart belongs with some one

else too." Lucas looked straight at Brooke and their eyes met with each others. "So it really doesnt matter at the end of the day.: We have joint

custody of Sawyer so its all ok. Promise you that guys." Brooke couldn't help but smile back at Lucas, but Julian came in her sight and sat right next

to her with Davis in his hands. Lucas looked at that and watched as they laughed together as the perfect couple. Brooke broke contact with

Julian's eyes and got up and gave Lucas a big hug. "I missed you Lucas Scott, it's great to see you again." Lucas couldn't help but not let go of

Brooke.


	2. It's all in good times

Later that day, Lucas came across his old house. While looking at it he looked back at Sawyer, "Want to see your new home Sawyer?" She nodded

while holding her sippy cup. Lucas got out of the car, and took his little girl out of her car seat. "I grew up in this house, lived in my whole life, until

you were born." Sawyer's little green eyes lite up like lights, Lucas then grabbed some bags and headed towards the door. Sawyer balery reached

the door handle, but she still got it open. "Thanks Sawy Bean." Sawyer ran in to the house like it was a playground. Lucas dropped the bags and

went out to get the rest. After Lucas got all the things in the house, he headed to the kitchen. "Everything is still here, just the way i left it." He said

to himself. All a sudden his phone went off, it was Peyton on the other line. "Hey Peyton, whats going on." "You in Tree Hill yet?" "Yeah, we just got

to the house, why whats up." "Just wanted to know if you two made it there safely." "Awe your worried about me, how sweet of you." "It's more like

I'm worried something happened to my daughter, but what ever helps you sleep at night." They both laughed. "I got to go, Jenny as a dance recital

tonight tell Sawyer i love her and i'll see her next month." "Ok, i'll talk to you later tell Jake and Jenny i said hi." "I will, take care Lucas." They both

hang up at the same time. Lucas started to unpack all of the things, as Sawyer was passed out on the couch beside him. He put a blanket over his

sleepy daughter and kissed her on the forehead, and went back to unpacking.

Meanwhile that night, Brooke and Haley were about to close the cafe down for the night. "I cant believe Lucas is back in town." Haley said with her

Haley smile. "Me either, do you know if it's for long?" Brooke asked as she picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in to the sink. "I'm pretty

sure it is, he bought his old house back, and his car was packed as if he was moving back." Brooke stopped washing the dishes for a second. "You

remember when we had our first open mic night her, our Junior year of High School." Brooke asked as she walked towards Haley. "Yeah i

remember, why." "I dont know, i guess that was the night we all were on the path of knowing who were gonna be." "Weren't you with Lucas at

that time." Brooke started to giggle, "I guess, but that has nothing to do with anything Hales." She gently slapped Haley's arm. "Come on lets get

everything done with so we can get back to our families at home." Haley said with a laugh in her voice. Brooke just smiled and carried on with what

she was doing. It was close to 9 when Brooke finally got home. "Hey honey are the boys already asleep," Brooke said as she walked in to the door

to Julian sitting on the couch. "Yeah, they are. So how is my lovely wife tonight." Brooke sat down on the couch by Julian as he put his arm around

her. "I'm ok i guess," she relied as she started off to nothing. "Ok, is something on your mind? Wanna talk about it?" Brooke took at deep breath

in. "Not really, it's just seeing Lucas again, and seeing Sawyer all big and what. Just reminds me of how times have changed." Julian's face grew

narrow. "What do you mean?" She looked at him with her quite little Brooke smile. "It's nothing Julian promise you, I'm were i want to be, with you

and our family." Julian cracked a side smile, and pulled her close to him, kissed her on top of her head.

Around midnight Brooke saw her phone go off. It was Lucas, Brooke quickly stood up from her bed. "Everything ok." Julian said with a tired voice.

"Yeah it's just Hales, ill take this right outside." Brooke kissed Julian and left the room. "Hello." Brooke answered. Lucas answered back, hows it

going." "Luke are you drunk dialing." "Haha very funny but no I just couldn't sleep so I called you." "Ok I'll play along what's wrong broody? "I

just it's god why is this so hard we are supposed to be able to say anything we want to each other." "Luke are you ok?" (Brooke questions now

concerned). "Well you know how earlier I said that my heart belongs with someone else?" "Yeah but I dont believe that Luke for you it's always

been Peyton you said it yourself." "Well I lied ok do you even remember what happened right before I said that to her it was becuase you told me

to and it's because you told me to that I realized that you were over me and I thought me and you were over." "Lucas what are you trying to say

that you and Peyton were a mistake?" "Yess I am ok we were and we both know it and you know it too I was an ass in high school ok I should

have never let you go Brooke when I told you I wasn't the guy for you it was the biggest lie I ever told. I knew it then and I know it now more then

ever." "Luke I'm married and I have two kids." " I know but, two boys Brooke that is supposed to be us we we're supposed to have the two boys

remember two boys and a girl just like we imagined." "Lucas that was a joke, remember." "Well it wasn't to me." "Luke I am sorry but I cant- you

cant we cant do this I am happy with Julian ok he makes me happy and I am a loving mother I cant do this." "Brooke please i ask of you, Please

dont give up on us Brooke please." Brooke to a deep breath, "You already did that senior year Luke. Goodbye" Brooke hangs up and crawls back

into her bed. "What did Haley need?" Julian asked while half asleep." "It was nothing, nothing at all." Brooke couldn't get over what Lucas just said

and told her. She didn't really know what to say or think or do. It was all missing with her mind. It took a few minutes for her to fall asleep, but

when she did she was out cold.

In the morning Brooke was opening the cafe when she sees Lucas at the doorway. "I remember when you first made this place in to clothes over

bros." Lucas said as he walked right in. "That's no more as you can see, this is my life now and i like it." Brooke gave Lucas a dirty look as she set

up the tables. "Here let me help you." Lucas went to help her put the chairs down. "I'm fine, i don't need your help." Lucas hung his head down,

and looked her scrubbing a very clean table. "Brooke im sorry for last night ok." Brooke just kept herself busy, trying to ignore him. "Brooke, please

stop." Lucas grabbed the rag out of Brooke's hand, and she looked at him with a serious face. "I know you say you and Peyton are done with and

other shit, but Julian and I are happily married got that Lucas." She yanked the rag out of his hand and slammed it in the sink behind the counter.

"Brooke, I'm sorry ok. It's just." Brooke looked right at his face, he really did look sorry and felt bad about what he said last night. "Look, how

about we met up for lunch sometime today, ill tell you everything about me and Peyton ok. I want to fix this Brooke." She just looked at him and

her eyes met the floor. "Fine, i'll do lunch with you, but i swear Lucas you pull any of this crap on me again. There wont be anymore, "lunch" out."

Lucas let out a smile, then he turned around to see Haley coming in. "Oh hi, Luke." "I was just about to go Hales ill see you later." He gave her a

kiss on the cheek. "Brooke ill see you at noon." Brooke just swept it off and turned around. Haley just stood there wondering what just happened.

"What did i miss?" Haley said. "It's nothing Hales, you ready for the day." "Always Miss Brooke."


	3. I'm sorry for the things i did

It was already 12:05 pm, and Brooke hasn't stopped working since they opened. "Hey weren't you suppose to met up with Lucas for lunch right

now?" Haley asked as Brooke was clearing off a very messy table. "Yeah, but he never called back or even text me." "Really, isn't your phone in

your pursue." "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything." "Brooke it's not on you." Brooke stopped cleaning and headed to the back to get

her pursue. She dug in her pursue and didn't find her phone anywhere. "Crap must of left it at home." "Here use mine, call him up see to were he's

at." Brooke grabbed Haley's phone, "Are you sure you can run this place without me. We're pretty busy today." Haley just smiled, "Brooke you

been none stop since we re opened the place, go out to lunch ok. Anyways i got this." Brooke gave Haley a big hug, and left the cafe. Right when

she got in her car she called Lucas right up. "Hello," he answered. "Hey, Luke it's Brooke i left my phone at home so i borrowed Haley's phone so

sorry im late." Lucas just laughed at Brooke's carelessness. "It's ok, im at a Italian place about 7 miles from the cafe." "Ok, I'll be there as soon as i

can." "Ok, cool i'll see you when you get here.

Brooke got there with in ten minutes. "Damn Brooke, speeding much." Brooke just laughed, "I did learn from the one and only P. Sawyer." Brooke

sat right down. A waiter came up to them and took their orders. They were quite for a few awkward seconds, then Lucas broke it. "So, how's your

day so far." "It's fine, busy day at the cafe." "Well it is a Saturday." Lucas added. Brooke just kinked her right eyebrow. They finally got their food

and started to causally talk. "So," Brooke said while sipping her water. "What happened between you and Peyton exactly, like when and why did

this happen?" Lucas put down his cup and took a deep breath in. " I woke up one day, and was looking around at what i had. A beautiful home, a

loving wife, and an amazing daughter who thinks of me as her hero." Brooke just smiled and kept on listening to what he was saying. "So later

that night, I came home from work and went to find Peyton. She was putting Sawyer to bed, so I just stayed on the couch, collecting my thoughts.

Peyton come up from behind me and just sits by me. I looked her right in the eyes and told her what was going on." "What did you say to her?" "I

just told her that, even though we may seem like the, "perfect" family. Inside of me didn't feel that way. I told her that I felt as if i just gave up and

just settled with her." Brooke's eyes got all big, "She must of bit your head of when you said that." "Actually no, she didn't trust me i was

surprised when she didn't start going off on me. She just placed her hand on my cheek and said that she was hurt by what I said, but it was ok,

becuase she felt like she did the same thing, but much sooner then I did. She even told me that if Jake would come to town, and ask for her back

she would go." Brooke just had this confused look on her face, like all this happened yet not one word was said to anyone. "So the next morning

we dropped Sawyer off at my moms house, so me and Peyton could figure all this out. So we talked about everything. What would happen if we

separated? How would Sawyer feel about this? Are we doing the right thing, or just making things worse? Everything you could think of we

thought. So we told each other to follow each others hearts, and just be happy." "So are Jake and Peyton married now?" "Yeah they are, been for

3 months now." Brooke couldn't believe all this happened, but not a word was said to her. "Lucas why would you not tell anyone about this, come

on we're all friends." "Brooke, you were getting married, Haley was having Lydia, Haley lost her mother. Come on Brooke all these things were

happening around you guys. We didn't want to trouble you with our problems. "But, you could've said something." She had this disappointing look

on her face. "I'm sorry Brooke I should've told you guys, but in 2 weeks Peyton is coming to town to pick up Sawyer for her month. So you can ask

her what you want when she comes down." Brooke just shacked her head, as she was eating her food. "So how do you and Peyton do the whole

custody thing?" "We have her every other month. It seems to work, Sawyer really doesn't mind it." "Really, I think I would if i had to jump house to

house every month." "yeah she does complain about it sometimes, but once she gets to their house she has a ball. Her and Jenny just love each

other." Brooke started to laugh with her cute little laugh. Lucas joined in, with his broodiness. It was already 1:30 and Brooke had to head back to

the cafe before Haley couldn't take it anymore. "Lucas, I'm upset you didn't tell me what was going on, but I see what you were trying to avoid and

it just proves, you are a good man Lucas Scott you really are." "Thanks Brooke, you can tell the others if you want, i mean ill tell them to, but if you

want you can." "See you later, Luke." "See ya Brooke." Brooke stopped at her track, "Oh and another thing don't call me at midnight again ok, i

need my beauty sleep." Lucas just nodded and started to laugh heading towards his car. Lunch was a little awkward, but Brooke was happy he

told her what was happening, and Lucas felt better after all of it came out. They parted their separate ways, both smiling at what was said and

done.

Lucas headed back to the High School to see if he could get his job back as a coach. "Hi may i help you with something?" The lady at the front

desk said as she greeted him. "Yeah my name is Lucas Scott, i used to coach the basketball team like 4 years ago." "Oh your Mr. Scott, you called

earlier?" "Yes i did may i talk to the principal?" She just gave him a smile and pointed to the office we he had to go. He waved at her as he headed

to the door. He knocked on it once, "Yes may i help you sir?" "Yeah my name is Lucas Scott I called earlier." "Oh Mr. Scott come right in." She

pointed right to a chair right in front of her desk. "What did you need?" "I was wondering if i could have my old job coaching basketball again?"

"We already have a coach for boys basketball." "Yeah, but does coach have a state championship under his belt?" "No, but he's a pretty good

coach." Lucas just nodded, "Please ma'am i need this job back ok, if you let me be coach i will make this school even more memorable." She looked

at him with a smile. "Ok if you can do that, then you got the job Mr. Scott." "Thank you ma'am, my little girl is going to love hearing this." They both

laughed, as Lucas thanked her once more and left the office full of at the cafe, Brooke came in with a awed look on her face,

Haley grabbed her and asked her what was the matter. Brooke told Haley everything Lucas told her. She was a little upset that her own best

friend wouldnt say anything, but it explained a lot of why he didnt come back earlier. Brooke came home to Julian editing a flim on his computer.

"What you doing Julian?" She asked in her husky voice. "It's nothing," Julian pushed Brooke off of him. "Whoa hold up, whats happened?" She

asked as she pulled away from him. He throw her phone at her, "Haley didn't call you lat night didn't she?" "What are you talking about Julian?" He

looked at her with fiery eyes. "He called you last night did he, Lucas." "Yeah, so." "Let me guess you went to lunch with as well?" "Julian I'm a

grown girl, and hes a friend that i haven't seen in forever, so get over yourself." Brooke started to walk away from the situation, but Julian just

followed. "He's also your ex, who you loved, the one who broke your heart, that I had to FIX." "Julian, claim down all we did was catch up ok. He

told me why he and Peyton split and why they never came down before." "Why is he in town now, Brooke huh?" "He missed it her Julian, this was

his home he's allowed to come back." Julian smacked a glass bottle on the counter across the kitchen, Brooke just stood there wondering what

just happened. "I swear Brooke if he tries anything on you, i will just." Brooke stopped him with a kiss on the cheek. "Julian nothing is going to

happen between Lucas and I." She kissed him softly on the cheek reassuring him that nothing will happen. "You and the boys are my life now,

nothing will change that." Brooke just help Julian close to, until the babies woke up. "I'll get to sleep ok, just relax on the couch ok honey." Brooke

headed to the twin's room to put them back to sleep. As Brooke was rocking them both to sleep Julian came in. He grabbed Jude and sat right next

to her. "I'm sorry about earlier, i was just." Brooke stopped him with a kiss and looked back down at her sleeping baby. Julian just smiled back and

started to rock Jude to sleep, until both of them were asleep and Brooke and Julian headed to their bed. "Not gonna lie this day was just

everywhere." Brooke said with yawn. "But it's all good now," Julian added. You betcha ya Mr. Baker." Brooke scooted her sled towards Julian as he

held her. Even though she was home with her husband, she couldn't get Lucas off her mind, and the things he said last night. It was once again

bothering her to no end. Back at Lucas's, he was putting Sawyer to sleep when she said. "Daddy is aunt Brooke the girl you talk to people about?"

Lucas just smiled at her as she touched his cheek. "If she is, then I say dont give up." "Sawyer you three what do you know about love or even

other people for that matter." "I may be three daddy, but I'm a smart three year old." "Go to bed Sawyer, I'll see you in the morning." "night

daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Lucas turned her light off and shut the door. Lucas just starred at his ceiling wall, "Maybe I should

call up Peyton." He picked up his phone and called her. "Lucas is that you?" she said as her voice was in panic. "Yeah, it is." "Why you calling me so

late, did something happen with Sawyer?" "No, she's fine she's sleeping right now." "Damn it Lucas, why in the hell are you calling me so late

then?" "I can't sleep, ok." "Well i want to sleep." "Fine, I'll let you go then." "Wait, whats on your mind?" "Everything, I told Brooke what happened

between you and I, and she was upset, but totally understood. It's just, Peyton do you believe that Brooke and I will find our way back?" She took

a deep breath, "I cant really answer that Lucas, I mean you may still love her, but Julian is a great guy, and their really happy together." "Yeah you

should just see them." "Here I'll give you some advise my father gave me ok. If you find that some one who makes your heart race, it's someone

who you love, becuase it's who she really is, not what she does." Lucas took it in like a wave, "I see what your saying Peyton, but it doesn't really

help." "Lucas it's 11 at night I'm tired, just when she's ready, you wont feel it, you'll know it. She's Brooke Davis, she hard to break through. But

you know what Julian doesn't have, but you do." "What." "Your strength, as a person." Lucas just listened to everything she was telling him. "

Even if she doesn'tcome back to you as a lover, she will always be your friend. You will to, because I know for a fact you rather have her in your life

as just a friend, then not have her in your life at all am I right." "Sadly, you are Peyton ill let you sleep, thanks again." "No problem, next time call

me before I'm half asleep." "Will do." Lucas hang up the phone and sat it on the night stand, he opened the draw on it and pulled out a red

feather, that red feather from Brook's devil costume from senior year. He rubbed it and then put it back in the drawer. Then he whispered as he

turned the light off. "Someday."


	4. I never wanted this to go this far

Two weeks later, Lucas was getting Sawyer ready to stay with Peyton for the next month. "you got everything ready baby girl," he asked as he

tied her shoe. "Yeah daddy." she had her favorite teddy bear in her arms. "Your mom should be here anytime now." All a sudden lucas heard

a loud noise coming from out side. "If I'm right that's your reckless mother now," he smiled at Sawyer while putting on her coat and stood up. "Hey

blondie," Peyton said as she walked into the house. "I would say the same thing to you, but since you been your narual hair color since she was

born, it makes it hard. They both laughed, "Hey Lucas how are you." Peyton reached out her arms for a big hug. "it is nice to see you Peyton." She

just smiled right back at him. "Mommy," Sawyer started to run toward her mom like she hasn't seen her in forever. "Baby," Peyton picked up her

daughter as if she never held her before. "oh before you go, you need to see the gang ok they miss you Peyton." Peyton looked at Sawyer as she

just smiled her mother. "I guess I can make a quick visit." "ok cool I'll meet you at the cafe." Lucas informed Peyton. "still can't beleive they brought

the cafe back." Lucas just smiled as walking out the door. Brooke, Haley, and Nathan were at the cafe. "Guess who's back in town," Peyton said

out loud. Brooke came out of the back and saw Peyton just standing there. "Omg is this a dream." "Brooke shook her head as she saw Peyton

there in the doorway. "Oh come on Brooke Davis or should I say Slut." "P. Sawyer." Brooke ran towards her best friend. "Oh I missed you Peyton."

"I missed you too Broke Davis." They both started laugh. " omg your a brunette you haven't been a brunette since you were 13." " Yeah, but

since Sawyer was born I didn't want to go back to being a fake Blondie, so Lucas tell you everything that happened?" "yeah he did I'm a little

upset you never told us, but we understand." they both just smiled, until Haley came in with Nathan. "well well well, look who came back." "hi

Haley, Nathan how are you two?" Haley just hugged her so tightly. "So Peyton your not died." Nathan joked. "very funny, but no I'm about to leave

but I wanted to say hi to you all, it's been to long." Nathan gave her a huge bear hug as Haley and brooke joined in. "Oh before you go P. Sawyer

I want to show you something." Brooke went to her purse and pulled out a picture. " These are my boys and Lydia you can have it." Peyton

started to tear up. "thanks guys, this was so. Sweet of you." she placed it in her wallet in her purse. " I'll see you all later promise." Peyton gave

everyone one last hug and headed to the car. Lucas helped Peyton put Sawyer in her car seat. "Hey Luke." he looked up at Peyton. "I'll see you In

a month ok." "I'll see you too." Lucas gave Peyton a hug goodbye, "Dont give up Luke, that's all I can say." "Thanks Peyton, have fun at moms

house ok Sawyer." sawyer gave him a kiss goodbye, And Peyton kissed him on the other cheek. Lucas just smiled as his ex and daughter got in

the car and left into the sunset. Brooke came outside to see Lucas just staring off to no were now. She came up to him and laid a hand on his

shoulder. " You know when Peyton and I first separted Sawyer was so young. She was only 2 and didnt understand why her parents weren't

together. Now she just hops right in with no questions." A single tear feel from his soft face. Brooke whipped it off of his face. "Even though Peyton

and I didn't work out, I'm glad we still were together for that little bet of time." He started to chock up on his words. " that little girl is my world

Brooke." he turned towards her, " Most men want sons just like them, but once you have a daughter all of that changes Brooke. I wouldn't trade

her for all the boys in the world." Brooke just stood their rubbing his back. "Shes amazing Brooke she may be a spitting image of her mother, but

her heart is just like her dads." Brooke just looked at him, " I want a little girl, someone to be protected and is witty." "you mean just like you?"

Lucas asked as they looked at each others eyes. "Yeah," Brooke and Lucas locked eyes for a good 20 secs. "Your a great father and a real man

Lucas." "Thanks Brooke your a great mom, I knew you would be. Julian is very lucky to have you as his wife." Brooke just pulled Lucas close to her,

he could smell her hair in his face. Her hair always smelled really good, he couldn't stop. They broke apart from each other. "I have to go back in

Lucas, I'll talk to you later." he just shook his head as she lightly kissed his cheek. Lucas just admirred the way she walked back in the cafe. He

wanted to go in but didn't have the streghth to so he just headed back to his now empty home. once Brooke walked back in Haley had a smile on

her face as well did Nathan. "what are you two smiling at?" "What was that?" Haley added. "What was what?" "you and Lucas outside," Nathan

added. "he just misses her little girl ok." "Sure," both of them added. Brooke playfully hit both of them and went back to work. It was 9 and Brooke

and Haley were closing up. "you ready to go home Brooke?" Brooke put down her pen," I'm gonna stay a little longer, go be with your family

Hales." Haley gave her a hug goodbye and left. Everything was ready for her to go, but Brooke just had this feeling that she shouldn't leave right

away. As she was writing down some things to do for the cafe, there was a knock at the door. She stood up and say someone outside."Sorry

we're closed." the person wasn't leaving, she went up to the door and saw a teenage girl out side the door. "Hey I know your closed but I was

just walking by and saw this place. Brooke came up to the door and unlocked it. "So how may I help you?" Brooke added as she let the girl in. The

girl was dressed in rocked out old jeans and a band shirt. She reminded Brooke of her bestfriend. "I was wondering if I could get an application."

Brooke pointed her to a table and they both sat down. "we don't exactly have applaications, but usually have a help wanted sign." the girl had

a dissapointed face, "it's just I live with my mom and me and were struggling for money. I was just wondering if I can have a job here."

Brooke just cracked a smile. "you remind me of my best friend Peyton, I would need to talk to my partner." "please, haven't you ever struggled in

life, my mom is working two jobs right nowe getting a job will help her so much." Brooke took a deep breath in and looked at this girl with a smile.

"ok I'll ask you something ok." the girl just shook her head. After about a hour of questing Brooke told then girl that she would call her after

talking to Haley about it. The girl gave her a hug and walked towards the door. "Oh one more question," Brooke said as the girl walked way.

"Whats your name again?" "Amanda." She said as she walked out of the cafe. Brooke looked at the time and it was already really late. She packed

up her things and locked the door behind her. On the car ride home, she turned up the radio to make the drive faster. Her favorite song came on,

so she could resit not to turn it up. She finally got home and all she could think of was falling asleep, she had a huge day so sleeping was a good

thing to do at this point. When she walked in all but one light was on, she screamed for Julian's name but he didn't answer. Then she went

towards the light in the kitchen, and there was Julian surrounded with beer bottles and whiskey. "Hey, Julian you ok." "You know it would be nice if

you would come home on time for once in your life." Brooke just had a puzzled look on her face. "Well I'm home now, so claim down honey." "Don't

honey me Brooke." Julian stopped her in her tracks. "You know, I put our children to sleep while you just mess around doing god knows what." The

booze on Julian's breath was heavy. "Julian how much have drank tonight?" "Don't change the subject Brooke, ok since that bastard came back in

to town things have been different." Brooke grabbed Julians hand, "Your drunk Julian, you need to go set down you dont know what your saying it

or doing." He ripped her hand off of his, "Were you with him tonight?" "What, no i wasn't." "Then why are you late again, Brooke your sneaking

around my back arnt you." Brooke's eyes grew big, "Why would you accuse me of something like that, Julian i love you and you know that so stop

it your really making me worried." "Then why wont you tell me why your late, AGAIN." "A girl wanted to talk to me about a job at the cafe ok, thats

why im so late I'm sorry.""YOUR LYING TO ME BROOKE, STOP LYING!" Julian screamed so loudly the babies woke up, in a cry of help. "Julian you

woke the boys up." Brooke rushed to the bedroom to claim them down. They were crying so loudly Brooke could barley hear her self think. "Brooke

you better tell me the truth about where you were tonight, so help you." Julian's face grew red with fury, with his fist in his right hand. "Julian,

please leave your drunk and i don't want them to see you like this." Brooke was trying to rock both of them back to sleep, but Julian wouldn't allow

it to happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Julian, please stop yelling your making things worse." Brooke yelled over her children's crying.

"How am i suppose to not yell Brooke, your cheating on me i know you are so stop you stupid innocent act." Julian has been drinking for the past 3 hours, he had so much alcohol in his system Brooke couldn't tell if he really meant the words he was saying to her. But thats not a good enough excuse, like people say when your drunk the true feelings come out.

"Julian I'm telling you, I wasn't cheating on you I swear. I don't need to, because people that do that arnt happy with their own lives, but I'm happy with you and only you." she yelled as she was holding Jude in her arms trying claim her son down. Julian still continued to scream, at this point he was to angry to care about anything anymore.

Brooke placed Jude back in his crib, and walked out of the room. As much as Julian didn't care, Brooke really didn't want her children to see their parents fight. Brooke and Julian continued to argue as the babies still cried.

"Julian, I dont know why you keep accusing me of this crime, that clearly never happened. I never and or thought of cheating on you not once." She said as she walked into the living room. Brooke turned to Julian, his face was furious, between the doubt he had about her and the alcohol. Brooke was seeing a side of Julian she never saw before. Brooke placed a hand on his red hot face, "I never cheated on you, I love you. I did see Lucas today, but that was the first in two weeks, and Peyton was with him because she was picking up Sawyer for her month. After she left, he left." Brooke kissed his very angry fist.

"You say that, but yet you don't mean it. You know what Brooke, I don't believe you one damn bit." Julian got really close to her face, Brooke was backing away from him. "Wanna know what i think Ms. Davis, i believe you never loved me you just used me to get what you wanted." She started to tear up trying to hold back tears.

"How could you say that to me Julian?" she started to cry, tears filled her hazel eyes. "Your my world, those boys are my world. THIS IS WERE I BELONG!" she gladly pointed out. "Your right, at this moment I dont love you, but who can blame me. Your drunk, saying things that are hurtful, your attacking me for no reason." She started to choke up on her words, barley being able to breath. "I cant do this right now Julian, i just can't."

Brooke started to walk away from him, trying to forget all that was happening around her. All a sudden Julian grabbed her arm, "Don't you dare walk away from me woman!" He pulled her towards him, her face meet with his clinched fist knocking her right in the mouth, then slapping her with his free hand.

Brooke looked at the blood that was now in her hand, that came from her mouth. She looked up at Julian, he was clinching his teeth with such anger in his eyes. Her face went from sorrow, to anger with in seconds.

"You did not just hit." She whispered at Julian. Julian's face went to a sorry look. "Brooke, I'm." Brooke stopped him. "There's a limit, and you just crossed that Julian." Her eyes grew fiery, she couldn't believe the man she loved would hit her, never the less bust her lower lip open. " I swore to my self, if anyone especially a man laid a finger on me like that I would walk so fast ." Julian was trying to apologies, "Brooke, please."

She headed to the boys room and started to pack somethings with her. "Wait Brooke what are you doing?" She grabbed a few of their outfits and stuffed them in to a bag near by. She then headed towards their room and grabbed a small suitcase. "Brooke, what are you doing." Julian was now yelling at her to stop packing. "Where are you going Brooke." He ran up to her, as she started to pack a few outfits for her slef. "BROOKE BAKER STOP PACKING RIGHT NOW!"

Brooke stopped and met up with his eyes, "When you harm someone like me or my sons, thats when i start walking Julian." Julian just stood there as she started to pack her things up again. She zipped up her suitcase and headed back to the twin's room. "Brooke where are you going?" he asked as she finished packing the boys stuff, and put on their coats. "Your not taking my boys with you Brooke!" Julian screamed as she placed them into their car seats. Her hands were full with the suitcases and the boys, she barley made it to her car.

Julian ran outside to try to stop Brooke from leaving. She placed them into her car. "Brooke you cant take my kids away from me, you don't have that right." Brooke turned back at him, " Here's a few things you need to know Julian. After tonight say good bye to your boys, because your never going to see them again. Another thing, I want a divorce from you I'm not going to stand by and let you accuse me of things i never did, and let you hit me like you just did. These are my kids Julian, I'm their mother and the mom always gets the children in the end." Brooke then slammed the door to the backseat and headed to the drivers seat.

"Brooke don't do this, i swear don't do this." There was fire in her eyes now, "One more thing Julian, don't call me Baker anymore. MY NAME IS BROOKE FUCKING DAVIS." She then slammed the door to the car and drove off as fast as she could. She could she Julian in her mirror screaming at the whole situation that just happened. Davis and Jude were crying bloody murder, once Brooke got to a area that was far from her house she stopped the car and climbed in the back seat, to claim them down.

She started to cry as she watched her children crying. "It's going to be ok guys, i promise you that we're all going to be ok." She whipped away their tears and just rocked them in their car seats. "Please stop crying, I'm going to take you to a place were it's safe ok." They finally stopped crying as she rubbed their backs. "It's just guys and mommy know." She handed them each their favorite toys to keep them from crying. She got back in her seat, turned the radio on, and got back on the road. All a sudden it started to pour rain, all Brooke could do was cry once more.

Lucas was grabbing a snack out of his fridge, he grabbed a container of strawberries and a kiwi. "What a good midnight snack." he told him self as he washed off the fruits over cold water. As he was cutting them a knock at the door came, he put down the knife and headed towards the door.

When he opened the door there was Brooke soaking wet with Davis and Jude on her arms with a suitcase in both hands. "Can we stay her for a few days?" Brooke asked as she stood at the doorway. "Yeah, let me help you there." Lucas grabbed the suitcases out of her hands and placed them on the floor. He shut the door behind Brooke, as she walked in and placed the boys on Luke's couch. "Thanks, Luke means a lot." She looked up at Lucas, he couldn't help but to look at her lip. "What happened to your lip?" She rubbed her lip as he asked the question.

"Julian and I got in a fight." she said while looking Lucas in the face. "He hit?" Lucas had a serious face, he couldn't believe that someone would ever hurt Brooke like that, especially someone she loved all he wanted to do was punch the guy, give him a taste of his own Lucas didn't want her to feel anymore scared then she was already. She just shook her head with a worried look on her face."He was drunk Lucas, he started to accuse me of things I never did. I loved him so much Luke, never in my wildest dream I think he would hurt me." Tears flooded down her face. He started to clinch his fist, turning around trying to fight the urge of punching something. Lucas looked back at Brooke he put on claim face. "Come here," Lucas pulled Brooke close to her and stroking her hair. "You and the boys can stay here as long as you need to." He kissed the soft haired brunette on the head, Brooke pulled away her beautiful hazel eyes were just filled with tears.

"Thanks Luke, what would i do with out you." She pulled in for another long hug, Lucas just rubbed his hands up and down her arm. "Brooke, you better get those adorable boys too bed, its really late." Brooke head towards them as she picked them both up. "We're are they gonna sleep?" Brooke asked with a puzzle look on her face. Lucas guided her to Sawyers room, he went in to the closet and pulled out the crib. "I put it there just in case I ever need to." Brooke just smiled as he sled it across the room. She place both babies in there, and put a blanket over them while kissing them good night. Lucas turned off the light and shut the door so they wouldn't wake up. "You can stay in my room." He suggested to Brooke. "Where will you sleep." He just started laughing, "I can sleep on the couch I don't mind." Brooke had a sweet smile on her perfect face. "Really Luke, you would do that for me." "Like I always told you, anything for you." Brooke couldn't help from hugging him. "You're the greatest Lucas." He was drowning in her grace, as she held him so tightly. "You better get some sleep." he pointed her to the room, as she walked right in and shit the door.

Lucas grabbed a blanket out of the closet and placed it on the coach. He was in nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers, he sled right on to the couch and under the covers with a pillow to support his head. As he was about to lay down Brooke came out of the room. She was wearing a old t-shirt and sweat pants. Since Brooke became a mom, she never really worried about how she looked anymore. But to Lucas she was still the same girl, no matter what she was wearing. "Hey, having trouble sleeping?" He asked as she came to sit by him on the couch. "Yeah, just a little." Lucas couldn't get his eyes off of her busted lip. He touched it, as a way of caring. "He must of hit you really hard." Brooke shyly looked away, as she pulled Luke's hand away. "So, what now Brooke? Where do you two stand now, are you going to go back?" She just looked down at the floor,"I cant be with him anymore Lucas. Tonight it just scared me to no end, he was so angry. So drunk."Lucas stopped drinking after Sawyer was born, because he hated how it always made things worse in his life.

"That's not a good enough excuse Brooke, you know that." She looked him right in his piercing blue eyes, "I know, and thats why I'm leaving him. People say the truth comes out when your drunk, I just think it's best." She started to choke up once again, "I just don't know what to do anymore. We have children together, as much as i love them it makes everything so much harder." Lucas came closer to her and put his arm around her. "Yes, having kids makes everything harder Brooke, but it's not just your safety either It's theirs too." He brushed a single hair out of her face, "Brooke no matter what, you can get full custody of the boys. Especially after what he did to you, you should have no problems with it."

Brooke just glazed into his eyes, she felt so safe with him around. "Remember back in high school when you asked me to rescue you?" Brooke just nodded at the question. "Well i guess this is my way of doing that, and if he comes around you or tries to even get near the twins. I'm going to save you guys from that, it's the lease I can do." Brooke started to tear up a little," Thank you." she could barley talk at this point. "Brooke you should really get some rest, your going to need it." She hugged him for the last time and headed to the room. "Hey Luke." he looked back at her. "Thank you." she smiled at him all he could do was just drown in the glory of every smile he gives her. Lucas laid down and looked up, he tossed and turned for a few seconds, but then just feel to sleep.

The next morning Brooke woke up, and headed straight to check up on the boys. They weren't in the crib, so she went in to the kitchen. She walked in on Lucas feeding them breakfast. "Sorry, they were awake and looked hungry, and you were still asleep so I just started feeding them." Brooke couldn't help, but smile at what she was looking at. They looked so happy with Lucas, and were just laughing and eating. "Thanks Luke, for all your help." "It's my pleasure Brooke." Brooke picked up the other spoon and helped Lucas out. "So, what are you going to do today." Lucas asked as he scooped out the baby food on the spoon. " I need to tell Haley what happened last night, see what she says." Lucas put down the spoon and looked at Brooke. "Can I suggest something to you." Brooke nodded her head. "I think it's great that you want to stay here until this mess is cleaned up, but I think it's best if you stay with Hales and Nate until everything is figured out." Brooke just looked at him as he kept talking.

"I mean, if you stay with Haley, It would look better on you as a mom. Then Julian and the judge have nothing against you, you know what I mean." She shook her head in agreement. "Luke your always looking out for me why?" He just smiled, "I just want you too be happy, that's all." They both started laughing, as they picked the twin up to go get them changed for the day. Brooke was getting ready, she was collecting her thoughts as well. What would she say to Haley, what if Julian finds out were she was for the night? She didn't know were to start. Lucas packed her car up for her, he got the boys in the car buckling them in. "Don't worry men, your mom is a great person she wont let anything happen to you little guys. You just need to return the fave too, protect your mom." Brooke came up behind Lucas, "What are you telling them Luke?" They both chuckled, "Thats between me and the boys sorry Brooke, no girls allowed." "I guess i can deal with that." Lucas shut the door,"So you ready?" She had a nervouse look on her face. "Brooke your going to be find, just tell Hales everything she'll understand."

"What about Julian, what if he comes to find were I'm at." Lucas grabbed her shoulder, "You have my number, and Nate's. IF your going to stay with Hales, Nate will be there he wont let anything happen ok." She just shook her head and got in the car. "Brooke." She rolled down the window for Lucas. "Don't forget your Brooke Davis, your strong, loving, caring, and one hell of a woman. Call me when your done ok." She just shook her head and waved goodbye. Lucas waved back as she drove off, he headed back in to get ready for work. He said a little prayer out loud. "Please lord, help Brooke out with all of this she could really use it right now." He grabbed his car keys, and left straight to work, hoping everything will be ok at the end of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two weeks, since Brooke and Julian's big fight. Brooke was staying at Haley and Nathans house until the court day, she didnt want to risk anything so she was getting all her things together for that day. "Crap!" she yelled as she realized she was missing her laptop. "Brooke, is everything ok?" Haley asked as Brooke was digging through her stuff."No, I forgot my laptop at my house." Haley just laughed, "You went two weeks without realizing you didn't have your laptop?" Brooke gave her smug look, "It's ok I'll just pop by the house and get it, anyways i have to get a few other things as well."

"What if Julian is there?" Haley asked, as Brooke had a worried look on her face. "Hey Nate." Brooke yelled, as he came right in. "Yeah Brooke, what you need?" "I need to go by my house and get somethings, can you come with me?" Nathan just smiled, " Sure Brooke, but don't pull any funny business on me I'm happily married." "Oh please, as if anyone would want you." Haley joked back. Brooke joined in, "Beside, been there done that, watched the video." They all started to laugh, "You ready Brooke," Nate asked as he held the door for her, as she was heading out she said, "Oh Haley can you please," Haley interrupted her, "Yes Brooke I'll watch the kids." "Thanks love," Brooke blew her a kiss and headed out.

Once they got to her house, Brooke got out of the car. "Hey Brooke you want me to come in with you." "No it's ok, if i need anything ill call for you ok." "Ok, I'll just be waiting out here for you." "Thanks Nate, I'll make this quick." Brooke walked in the house and it seemed like no one was home which she was happy about. She walked into her bedroom to grabbed her laptop when she heard a noise coming from the boys room, she took a deep breath and walked towards the room. Brooke walked up to the door leading into the bedroom she was nervous as hell but deep down she still cared for Julian. She pushed the door slightly open and saw that both cribs had been destroyed and Julian was sitting on the floor. He looked as though he hadnt showered or eaten in days but there were plenty of liquor bottle all around him. "Julian baby, what happened to you?" "Brooke you came back," Julian said while jumping up and hugging Brooke as tight as he could. Brooke could smell the alcohol on him and she used all her strength to pull from the hug. "I am only here to get my laptop I forgot it that night."

Brooke attempted to walk away but instantly felt a tight hold around her tiny wrist. "Julian please let me go" "NO!" Julian shouted. "You are not going anywhere you can't leave me, I wont allow it" Julian now pulled Brooke even closer to him while grabbing her other wrist in the process. Brooke was already regretting ever coming into the room. "Please Julian you are hurting me, please let me go please." Brooke was now tearing up from the pain on her wrists. Julian loosened his grip on her arms but didn't let go. "I am sorry I dont want to hurt you it's just I cant loose you and I refuse to lose you to HIM" Julian made sure to put extra anger when saying him so Brooke would know exactly who he was talking about.

"This has nothing to do with Lucas." Before Brooke could say anything else Julian pushed her as hard as he could causing her to fly back into the night table that had a lamp on it. The lamp fell to the ground causing a loud crash. "Dont you ever say his name in MY house." Brooke hit her head against the side of the glass table. Outside, Nathan was sitting in the car when he heard glass breaking and he heard Julian yelling so he jumped out of the car and ran inside the house. "BROOKE," Nathan screamed, as he approached the scene that had just happened. He saw Julian on the ground, with blood on his hands. He then looked at a Brooke lying on the floor unconscious, with her head gashed open.

"Nathan I didnt mean to, she just..." But before Julian could continue Nathan grabbed the collar of Julian's shirt and pulled him up and was very close to his face. "You dont ever go near her again, now I am going to grab her and take her out here and dont even think about following us." Nathan brushed off Julian's, now wrinkled up collar. He grabbed Brooke, and headed back to the car. He placed her in the backseat, and wiped the hair out of her face. Julian was standing inside the house watching Nathan take her away. "Once last thing Julian, we were never friends. I only dealt with you for Brooke." Nathan slammed the door and stormed off to the hospital. Once he got there he ran towards the door with Brooke's very fragile body in his arms. "CAN I GET A DOCTOR, I NEED A DOCTOR," he screamed as they came rushing towards him.

"What happened her?" One of the doctors asked as they put her on a bed. "She hit her head on a glass table." "How long ago was this?" "About 10 minutes ago." They started to rush her in to surgery, "Is she going to be ok?" He asked with a panic in his voice, they didn't answer back. "Sir, you need to stay here." They pushed him away as the doors closed back and forth on him. Nathan swiped out his phone to call Haley. "Nathan." she answered back. "You need to come down to the hospital right away." Haley had a shaking voice,"Why are you there, what happened? Were's Brooke." "Hales just get down here as quick as you can ok." Nathan hung up the phone, and started to pace around the waiting room  
>in wait of his wife.<p>

"Hey Jamie go get your sister, we need to meet your father at the hospital." Haley was buckling Davis and Jude in their car seats. "Why are we going to the hospital mom?" Jaime had a very confused look on his face. "I don't know, I think your aunt Brooke is hurt, just go get your sister please." Jamie rushed into Lydia's room and helped Haley put her in car.

As Haley was getting the kids ready in the car to the hospital Lucas called her. "Hey Hales, have you seen Brooke today i tried calling her, but no answer. Haley took a deep breath in, "Lucas I think something happened." "What are you talking about Haley?" "Well Brooke went back to her house to get her laptop, and Nathan went with her..." Lucas stopped Haley in the middle of her sentence. "She went back there, were is she Hales?" "Nathan just called me a few minutes ago, I think Brooke is in the hospital." Lucas started to mumble on the other line. "Just meet us down there Luke." Haley hung up the phone. Lucas grabbed his keys, and rushed outside the door. Lucas was driving so fast he and Haley got there at the same time. Lucas grabbed both boys out of Haley's car and they all headed towards the door. They saw Nathan pacing across the waiting room. "NATHAN," Haley screamed as she jumped into his arms. "Were's Brooke, Nate." Lucas asked as he linked eyes with his brother. "Thet rushed her into surgery. "What happened?" Haley had a very concerned look on her face. "I dont really know to be honest, I just heard a crash coming from house and I ran in." He was rubbing Haley's arm, "When I walked in there was Julian with blood on his hands." Lucas interrupted, "What did you see Nathan?" Lucas was now clinching his teeth. "I saw Brooke lying on the ground unconscious not breathing."

Lucas was trying so hard not scream at the situation. "Hey Jamie, take your sister and the boys to the food court or the play area we need to talk." Haley told her son, he just nodded his head and pushed the three away from the adults. "So what now?" Lucas asked Nathan. He just shook his head and started to cry. "I had a bad feeling about this Haley, I should've went in there with her." Nathan was pinching away his tears trying to hold them in. "It's not your fault Nathan." Haley grabbed her husband so tightly. "Yeah, it's not your fault Nate, and don't ever think it is." Lucas squeezed his shoulder tightly.

An hour into the wait Lucas phone goes off, it was Peyton. "Hey Peyton." "Lucas, you ok?" Lucas got up and left the room. "No not really, something happened." "Lucas, what happened, you sound really hurting right now." He took a deep breath in, "It's Brooke Peyton, shes in the hospital." "What happened, Luke talk to me please." "Julian cracked again, but it's much worse then last time." The day after the fight Brooke called Peyton and told her what was going on between her and Julian. "What did he do this time?" "I don't really know, but Nathan was taking her to her house to get her laptop and other things. He heard a loud noise come from the house, so he ran in and saw Brooke lying on the floor with her blood all over Julian's hands." Lucas could hear Peyton choking up on the other line. "Were is she now?" "She's in surgery right now, Peyton i think it's best if you keep Sawyer with you for a few more days or weeks. I don't want her to be around this nightmare here." "Ok, call me back after you hear anything ok." "Will do Peyton, I will." "Hey Luke, I love you." "I love you too Peyton." Lucas walked back into the waiting room were Haley and Nathan we sitting on the couch waiting to hear anything new about Brooke. A doctor came out of the room, he had blood all over him. Nathan and Haley stood up really fast and Lucas walked towards them. "How is she doc?" Lucas asked with a nervous look upon his face. "She's gained consciousness, she just sleeping now." All the worry they had left the room, "Can we see her?" Haley asked as she was holding to Nate's arm. He shook his head and pointed them to the room she was in. Brooke's head was wrapped up in a bandage, Lucas couldn't believe things got this far.

Haley grabbed her left hand, and Lucas grabbed her right, they both sat at the sides of her. "Hey guys, can I have a moment with her," Lucas kindly asked as Haley nodded and grabbed Nathan's hand,. "We'll go find the kids ok." Lucas just shook his head and focused back towards Brooke. His eyes grew big as he looked at her, "Hey you remember when i got in that horrible car accident our Junior year. You stood by my side until I awoke." He grabbed her fragile hand, "I'm not going to leave your side Brooke, until you wake up ok." He kissed her hand as he hung his head down. "Lucas," he looked up and saw Haley in the door way she shut the door. "Can I ask you something?" He just shook his head. "Did you mainly come back to Tree Hill for Brooke?" His eyes grew watery, "Lucas." She went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You still love her don't you?" Lucas lost control of all his emotions, the questions she was asking were all needed to come out. "Haley, I didn't want her to get hurt." Haley held his head in her arms, "Can i be honest with you Haley?" She sat down beside him pulling up a chair. "I do love her still, in fact I never really stopped loving her. I came back here knowing that she was married with a family." He looked her right in the eyes with his eyes filled with tears. "I rather have her in my life as just a friend, then not have her in my life at all." "Lucas." Haley held his weak head at this point. "I just want her to wake up Haley, that's all i want." She stroked his short blonde hair, "I know Luke, I know we all want that." Haley held her best friend in her arms, just rocking him back and forth. Nathan came in, he had Brooke's boys in his arms. He pulled up a free chair and placed it on the other side of Lucas and Haley. They looked up at what Nathan was doing, "Hey Brooke I have some people you need to see." Lucas and Haley watched as Nathan placed the boys in his lap. "These little guys are your sons, and they need their mom to wake up. So they can be respectful men in their life to come, just like their mother." Haley started to tear up as she watched her husband play with the twins. "So what do you say Brooke, will you wake up?" Haley got up and kissed Nathan on top of his head. She whispers in his ear, and he got right up. As Haley was walking out with Nathan she mouthed to Lucas, "It's going to be ok." Lucas eyes were so flooded her could barley see out of them.

Lucas started to brush her face with the of his back hand, "Come on Brooke, you got to wake up." He was whipping away his tears now trying to hold them in, " Brooke, how am i suppose to save you, when you wont wake up. Please wake up not just for me, but for Haley and Nathan, Jamie, Lydia, and most important your boy's. They need their mother, especially right now when all this is happening." Lucas kissed her fist, and his tears were all over her hand. "Please Brooke, just moved one finger. I'm begging you right now, anything, anything that will tell me you can hear the things I'm telling you." Lucas hung his head, as he covered his face with his hands. Then he felt a warm touch on his face, "So this what it feels like, when your saving people." Brooke said with a very weak voice, she was touching his cheek. Her arm was so weak, her arm feel straight back on to the bed. "Brooke, your awake." Lucas just a sweet smile on his perfect face. He got up from his chair and kissed her on the head. "How you feeling Brooke?" She started to look around, "Well besides my head pounding against my skull, I saw i been better." Lucas just laughed, "Do you remember what happened?" Brooke felt like her whole body was being smashed by a house. "All I remember was walking in on Julian . Then we started yelling again, he got really close in my face. Then." Brooke stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Brooke, what did Julian do. This is big Brooke this can make it so much harder for him to even touch your boys." She started to tear up, "Then he pushed me so hard, I feel back on the glass table that was the last thing I can remember."

He could tell that Brooke didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he gladly changed the subject. "It's nice to see you awake Brooke, don't scare us like that ever again ok." They both laughed, as Lucas gave Brooke a cup of water, to make her talk easier. Nathan and Haley came in with all of the kids. They all went up to her to hug her, " You better now Aunt Brooke," Jamie asked as he hugged her. "Now I am, who cant be when your surround by your family." They all laughed together, Lucas gave Brooke a smirk she just smiled back at him. "Nate, thanks for saving me, I knew I would be fine if you were near by." Nathan got up to her and hugged her, "I just wish I could've gotten to you faster." She just brushed his face, "It's ok your not to blame one bit." Brooke was surrounded by all her love one's, but that didn't help her forget about what happened earlier.


	7. Chapter 7: Everything will be alright

A doctor came in to Brook's room along side him was a police officer, " May I ask for everyone to leave the room, I need to talk to Brooke and Nathan alone." The doctor added, they all gave Brooke a kiss or hug goodbye and left, as both Nate and Brooke stayed. "Brooke, my name is officer Smithson, were going to ask you a few questions if thats alright with you?" Brooke just nodded her head, as Nathan was holding her hand. "Mrs. Baker, was this the first time, your husband had attacked or harmed you?" He pulled out a little notebook to write down everything she was going to tell him. Brooke looked at Nathan, he nodded his head. "Come on Brooke, tell him everything you can do this." "No, it isnt." He nodded his head, "When was the last time he harmed you." "About two weeks ago, we got in a argument over me being late, he was drunk." Officer Smithson looked right at her, "So on the first attack he was intoxicated," he wrote it down on his notepad. "So I was trying to claim him down, but nothing seemed to work, so I just walked away from it. He then turned me around and punched me in the mouth." She started to breath heavily, "So I took my kids with me, and left." The officer came closer to her bed, "So how did he harm you this time?" She looked at Nathan then looked back at the Officer, "I forgot my laptop that night, so Nathan and I went to get it this morning." "So went back to the house to get the laptop, ." The Officer had a very smug look on his face. "So when i walked in I grabbed my lap top then I notice that the boy's door was slightly open. So I went in and saw both of the cribs smashed, Julian on the floor surround by liquor bottles. He saw me and started to hug me, I tired pulling away but he wouldn't let me go. As I was struggling to get out of his grip, he started to yell and scream. The next thing I notice was he pushed me so hard I feel back and hit my head on a glass table. That was the last thing i remember." Officer Smithson started to stare at Nathan now, "So I'm guessing you know the rest." Nathan stood up, "Yeah, I heard a loud crash coming from the house, and Julian yelling. So i jumped out of the car, and ran into the house. I then saw Brooke out cold lying on the floor, with Julian right by her with blood all over his hands. I then grabbed her and rushed here as fast as I could."

The officer just nodded as he was writing down ever detail they were giving him. Nathan took a sneak peek at his notepad, but he closed it right away. "So what now," Nathan asked with curiosity. "Well with all the details and information you two gave me, we can easily press charges on him." Brooke stood up from her bed, "No, I don't want to press charges on him. It'll just make everything much worse, anyways I'm fine" Nathan walked back to her bed, "Brooke, he didn't just bust your lip open this time he pushed into a table causing you to crack your head. If we don't press charges now, we might not be as lucky as we where this time." Brooke started to look around, Nathan grabbed her free hand. "Brooke I'm telling you, don't let him get away with this. It's pass just getting a divorce now, you need to be able to feel safe from all of this." Brooke looked Nate into his eyes and then looked at the officer. "Ok, I'll press charges on him." He then handed her a paper to sign allowing the charge to go through. As the officer was headed out of the room Nathan stood up, "Can I come along, I mean when you arrest the bastard who did this my friend?" He just nodded for Nathan to come along with him. He gave Brooke one last hug and whispered, "Justice will be served Brooke, for you and your kids." "Thanks Nate." He walked out of the room, as Brooke just melted into her bed.

Haley came in Brooke's room, "Hey tigger." "Hey tutor girl, whats going on." Haley sat in the car next to her, "It's more like how are you." Brooke laughed with a weak voice, "Well besides the huge headache I'm pretty good." Haley just laughed, "So were did Nathan go?" "He went with the police to press charges on Julian and arrest him for assault." Haley just looked at her with concern, "I'm so sorry all of this is happening to you Brooke." Brooke the grabbed her friends hand, "It's ok Hales I'm fine now, but would make me feel better is you get me getting me a piece of pie from the cafetiere." Haley just laughed, "Ok will do." As Haley walked out Jaime came walking in, "Hi buddy, whats going on?" Brooke stood up from her bed. "I'm good, just checking up on you." "Your such a good kid Jamie." He just smiled as Brooke gave him a big hug. "May I ask what happened?" Brooke pointed to a chair by her bedside. "Well you know Julian and I are separating right?" "Yeah, thats why you been staying with us, until everything is cleared up." She then took a deep breath in, "I really don't want to get all into it, but lets just say you wont be seeing him in a very long time." Jamie just nodded his head, "Well as long as your fine, I can live with that." He then gave her a red rose, "Here I brought this for you." She took it right out of his hand, "Red rose, how did you know that was my favorite?" "Uncle Lucas told me." She then just started to smile at Jamie, "Thanks buddy means a lot to me." "No problem aunt Brooke, I'll let you get some rest." As he walked out of the room, Brooke walked over to the door, she was kind of dizzy but it didn't stop her. She then looked out of the hole on the door and saw Lucas, playing with one her boys. He caught her eye and just smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back at the perfect image.

Around 4 o'clock, Brooke was finally let go from the hospital to go home. As she was getting ready her phone went off, "Hello." "Hey Brooke it's Nathan." "Oh hey Nate, is everything ok?" "Yeah, I'm just at the police station they have him under custody now." Brooke's heart dropped, even though Julian has attacked her more then once didn't stop her from loving him. "You still there?" Nate asked as the phone line went silent, "Yeah I'm still here, so what now?" "Well he will be in jail until the court day, and with all that has happened he's gonna have a really hard time getting any kid of custody over the kids." Brooke let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Brooke I'll talk to you later ok." "Ok, thanks for everything Nathan means a lot." "Anytime Brooke." Lucas came in to the room, "Hey, Hales is already gone so I'll just give you and the boys a ride ok." She nodded her head with a smile. He went up to her, "Brooke, you have no idea how scared I was seeing you just lying there." She came up to him and grabbed his hand, "I'm ok Lucas, stop worrying," she joked as she picked up her purse. Lucas buckled the boys in as Brooke sat right down in the passenger seat. He turned on the car and went off, "Hey Luke." He looked at her, hair was all over her face. "Do you believe that everything will be fine?" He started to laugh, "Yeah, why wouldn't it." "There's some pretty messed up people in world Luke. What if the judge favors in him?" "Brooke, dont do that to yourself, I know everything will be ok." He smiled at her, as she just laughed back.

They finally got back at Haley's place, "Thanks for the ride Lucas." "No problem Brooke, I'll see you later." She nodded at him, she pulled the twins out of the car and headed towards the door. "Hey Brooke." She turned around, "I believe in you, so don't give up." She just smiled and headed back to the house. He waiting until she was inside the house, then left. On the drive back Lucas called up Nathan, "Hey, Nate what did they say?" "What about Julian?" "Yeah, what they gonna do." "He's going to be in jail until the court date, and if everything goes fine we wont be seeing him for quite awhile." Lucas took a breath in as a sign of relief, "Nate she was lucky to have you there, if you weren't there I don't even want to think about it." "Hey Luke I got to go head back home, but you and I need to talk." "About what?" Lucas asked all confused. "You know what," he laughed. "I got to go I'll call you later." "Bye Nate." He hung up his phone, all these thoughts were going through his head. He was pretty sure Haley told him everything about how he felt about Brooke. It was ok because it had to come out sometime or other.

"Brooke lay down on the couch your weak," Haley pulled up a pillow on the couch so Brooke could lay down. "So did Nathan call you yet?" She asked as she sled to the pillow. "Yeah, he did. How do you feel about all of this Brooke." She took a deep breath in, "I still care about Julian Hales, he help me mend my broken heart, the father of my children. After all of this, those feelings and thoughts are out the window." Haley sat right by her, "Just be strong ok, your Brooke Davis your a strong person you can do this." "Thanks Hales, your a good friend." "Any time Brooke." Nathan came in, Haley quickly went up to him and kissed him. "How you doing Brooke?" "I'm getting better," she laughed. "So everything went ok at the police station?" Haley asked as she walked back to Brooke. "Yeah, but the court date has been changed." Brooke had a concern look on her face, "What do you mean the date was changed?" "Well since it's not just about a divorce anymore, it's for assault and custody. They wanted to move the date up." "So when is it?" He took a breath in, "Tuesday." Brooke got up from the couch, "That's 4 days from now, thats too soon." "Brooke it's fine, you'll be fine." "How Nate, I only have 4 days to figure all this shit out." He went up to her, "Brooke I'm telling you, you'll be ok i promise." He pulled her in for a hug, "You may feel not ready, but you are." "How is that Nathan," she looked at him. "After all that has happened all you have to do is, go through the divorce, claim full custody of the kids, and press chargers on him." Brooke's started to smile, "You can do this Brooke, you'll be fine." Haley added as she hugged her best friend. "I have to get dinner ready." Haley left the room to go cook dinner, Nathan just kept reassuring Brooke that all this will be over soon.

Around 9 o'clock Brooke was getting her mind on all of the things that she needed to say to the judge. "I need to get out of here," she said to herself a she closed her laptop. She grabbed her keys, and headed out. Once she turned the key she saw Haley come out, "Brooke were you going?" "I just need to clear my head Hales." "Ok, just please be careful ok." "I will see you later." Brooke turned her radio on and drove off. As she was driving she drove by Luke's house, she stopped her car. "Should I knock?What if his asleep?" She then took a deep breath and decided to head up to the door. She knocked once and Lucas answered right away, "Oh, hey Brooke why you out so late?" "Just need to clear my head, may I come in?" He gladly let her in, "So what's on your mind?" "the curt date was moved up to Tuesday." "Really, thats not far at all." "I know, but it's fine sooner its done, sooner I can move on with my life." Lucas cracked a smile, "You want anything to drink?" he asked. "Water would be nice." He nodded his head and went to get two glasses of water. "Thanks Lucas." They both started to sip on their water, Brooke then placed her glass on the table. " "This is the last stand Lucas." She was no longer going to back down from what Julian did to her. "After what happened this morning, I want him to suffer." "Brooke, I just." He took a deep breath in. "I just want you to be safe from him." "Lucas, he's the father of my children no matter I'm connected to him forever." Lucas just looked into Brooke's eyes, she was trapped and she knew it. "But on the bright side, if everything goes as plan. He will be in jail for a long time." "That's enough for me Brooke, throw him in and never let the bastard out." Brooke started to laugh, Lucas joined in. "So when are you going to pick up Sawyer for your month, it's coming up isnt it." "Yeah, but with all this drama right now i prefer her to stay with Peyton until everything is good again." Brooke just picked up her water again, "So Lucas i was wondering, could you possibly watch the boys on Tuesday. Haley and Nathan want to come with me and I need someone to watch them." "Brooke you know I will, in fact tell Haley that I'll watch all of them." "Lucas that's a lot of kids." she started to laugh, "Yeah but Jaime is nine now, he can help a bit." They both started to chuckle.

They got so caught up in talking they lost track of time. "Oh crap what time is it." Lucas looked at his watch, "It's 11." "Better head back to Hales, before she starts to worry." Brooke thanked Lucas for the night and headed out the door, "Hey be safe out there Cheery." Brooke started to laugh, "You too Broody." Lucas shut the door and put the empty glasses in the sink. He headed off to bed, he was in nothing but his boxer's. "Why must you do this to me Brooke Davis," he whispered as he turned to his side.

Back at Hales, Brooke was getting ready for bed until one of the babies woke up. She picked up Davis and headed to the rocking chair, she rocked her little boy back to sleep. Davis was a spitting image of Brooke and Jude was of Julian, that's probably why she was so much more attached to Davis then she was to Jude. She loves them both the same, but she could tell Davis was a momma's boy. Once he fell back to sleep, she placed him back into his crib. As she about to hope into bed again her phone went off, "Wow people dont want me to sleep tonight do they." She looked at her phone and saw it was Peyton. "Hey Peyton, whats going on, it's pretty late." I just wanted to see how you are doing Brooke." "P. as much as I would love to talk to you I'm pretty tired, can we talk in the morning." Peyton signed on the other end, "Ok, just call me ok." "I will Peyton love you." Brooke hung her phone up and crawled in to bed, she started to toss and turn. "Damn it," she reached out to her phone and called Peyton back up.

It was already 2 o'clock, and they finally got off the phone. They caught up about everything, Peyton was even coming down on Tuesday to support Brooke in court. Then even agreed on Jake and Lucas watching the kids that day, so Peyton and the rest can be there for Brooke the best way they could. Brooke finally laid her head down on the pillow and quickly went to sleep with no troubles at all. Everything was going perfect for Tuesday, and she went to bed that night knowing it really is going to be fine at the end of that day to come.


	8. Chapter 8:The day they told us were over

It was Tuesday, and the gang was getting ready for court. "Ok Brooke Davis, today is the day. Take a deep breath and it will be all ok," Brooke told her self as she was fixing her hair. Once she was done getting ready, she headed out to the living room. Nathan was on the couch watching tv, he was wearing his best suite with a bright red tie. "Love the tie Nate, makes you look hot." He just started to laugh as he got up, "Well look at you Brooke, between that dress and those heels." Brooke stopped him, they both started to laugh as they gave each other a hug. Haley came in with Lydia on her hip, Brooke took her from Haley and started to play with her. "Nathan, you should really keep it quite if your going to hit Brooke." "Oh, come on Hales you cant lie she looks good." Haley looked at Brooke, "Yeah, I'm not gonna lie she looks hot." "Oh Hales I always knew you had a thing for me." Everyone started to laugh, they really know how everyone feels so it was clearly harmless fun.

Peyton came in the door, along with Jake, Lucas, Jenny, and Sawyer. "Hey guys," Peyton said as she reached for hug from all of them. Brooke's mouth dropped to the floor, "Oh...my... GOD...Is that baby Jenny?" she said as she headed towards her. "Yeah, but I'm clearly not a baby anymore," Jenny laughed. "I'm sorry it's been clearly a long time since I seen you, and your father I'm..." Jenny put her hand out, "Brooke right, yeah I know Peyton talks about you all the time." "Well that's nice to hear that, she hasn't forgot our epicness." She said as she looked up at Peyton. "So how old are you now." Jenny laughed, "I'm eleven." "Well it's nice to finally meet you." "It was a pleasure meeting you too." Brooke had a surprise look on her face, "Well clearly she's your daughter Jake," she pulled into hug him. "How are you?" "It's nice to see you too Brooke."

After they all caught up, they all started to head out to the court house. "Lucas, Jake you sure you two can handle all of this." Brooke asked as she was the last one to head out. "We'll be fine Brooke, go finish this up." Lucas said as he was now pushing her out the doorway. "I just don't want to come back and see..." "Brooke we got this," Jake reassured her now. She finally left, once Lucas shut the door all hell broke lose. "Oh shit, what did we just get ourselves in," Both Jake and Lucas said at the same time.

Brooke was waiting out side the room, were they where going to have their case. "Hey Brooke, how you doing?" Peyton said as she sat right by her. "How did you and Lucas get a divorce. I mean you two seemed so prefect for each other, why?" Brooke said as Peyton looked right at her. "Sometimes in your life, you tend to cling on to those things that make you feel safe for once. Lucas was always saving me, and for what." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand, "Lucas told you why he went through it right?" Brooke nodded her head, "Wanna hear my reason. I was happy with him yes, for a long time I was in love with him. But the love I had for Lucas, would never be the kind of love I had for Jake. I just gave up Brooke, and in the process of that, I stole the one thing that you loved, Lucas Scott." Brooke was now glazing into Peyton's eyes. "Peyton, I told you I was..." Peyton stopped her," Over him, right. Brooke, me and you both know thats a lie. Or at lease at the time it was. Lucas gave me my daughter, that means the world to me, and like he's probably told you, she means everything to him as well." She then took a deep breath, "I went through with the divorce, becuase I wasn't really happy and neither was he so why make us suffer." Brooke placed her other hand on Peyton's hand that was holding her other hand. "This is nothing like yours and Lucas separation huh?" Peyton shook her head, Brooke just had a concern face now. Then Haley and Nathan came up with a lady. "You case is ready to be in section now." Brooke and Peyton both stood up as they walked into the court room.

Back at Haley's, Jake and Lucas had their hands full with all the kids. "Sawyer don't color on the wall," Lucas yelled. "Lydia thats not a toy don't touch that," Jake yelled. "CRASH." Lydia picked up a vase and dropped it right on the floor. Lucas looked up, and saw water and broken glass everywhere. "You got to be kidding me." Lucas said as he pulled Sawyer off the wall. "JENNY, JAMIE we need your help!" Both Jake and Lucas screamed. They came in running, "Damn what happened in here?" Jenny laughed, "That's moms favorite vase, and the wall. Mom is going to murder the both of you." Jamie said with a chuckle. "Not funny Jamie, can you two please help us out." Lucas was now demanding. "You ready, to fix what these two have already done," Jenny asked, he just nodded and they both started to help them out. "Lucas, what the hell were we thinking." "We weren't thats what."

"All stand for the honorable Judge Mast," the officer said as they all stood up. "You may be seated," he said as he sat down. "So were here, for the cast of Baker vs Baker. For assault, custody, and divorce. Brooke just nodded as he was naming off the things. Julian was cuffed up on the other side giving her an evil eye. "May the plaintiff, please come up," he said as Brooke walked up to her stand. "So your pressing charges on Mr. Baker for assault, and to get full rights to your two children?" Brooke's heart was pounding so hard against her chest, "Yes sir." "Your also asking for a divorce from Mr. Baker." "Yes sir." He then handed the officer in there the divorce paper. He handed it to Brooke, "Just sign this and that part of the case will be done." She then looked at Julian, he had a sorry look and he looked very guilty for the things he has done. He even whispered to her, "Don't, please Brooke." But it didn't matter anymore this was the only way to get away from this nightmare. She signed it right away, he then handed it to Julian to sign. He started to tear up, shaking his head at all the things he did for this to happen. He then signed it back and the officer handed it back to the Judge. "Now that's done with, you are officially divorced." Brooke looked over to Julian, he kept saying to himself he was sorry, she could feel his heart breaking as her's did too."Ok now, let's get to the most important things now.

Brooke told the judge everything that has happened over the past month. By the looks of it Julian, knew he lost all his rights to the kids, never the less everything else. Can we have the defendant up for the stand now," Judge Mast asked. Julian walked up to the stand, tears flooded down his face. "Mr. Baker, we already heard you ex wife's side of the story, and by the looks of it nothing is in your favor one bit. But to make things fair, we would like to hear your side.' He started to choke up, "Both of my actions towards Brooke were un called for. I let my actions get the best of me, I really did, but not letting me see my children at all is a little over the top. No matter what I'm their father, and I believe I should at lease get to see them once a month." "I object," Brooke's Lawyer screamed. "Proceed Mr. Lane," the judge said to him. "He has hurt my client not once, but twice. Both times, fiscally hurting her. We don't know how would react to the children, I'm sorry I wouldn't want to put these kids in danger at all." "But I'm not going to harm them," he was now crying. "Mr. Baker, you and I both know your not stable right now. Your a violent drunk, we don't want to take those chances." The judge, let Julian go to seat down." "I'll be back with what were going to do in this case." Brooke stood up, "I want to legally change my name back." He just nodded, and the officer excoriated her to the place to do that.

Brooke came back in after all the paperwork she had to do. "Brooke how you feeling," Peyton asked as she rubbed her shoulder. "I don't know Peyton, I just want this to be ok in the end." She just nodded her head as Brooke laid her head on her shoulder. "Hey, at lease your legally Broke Davis again." She joked, "Very funny P. Sawyer I mean, Jagielski." Peyton playfully knocked her off her shoulder. Brooke glanced over to Julian, and walked on over to him. "Hey," she said , as he lifted his head. "Hey." "Julian I never wanted this to happen it's just..." she stopped herself as he met up with her eyes. "I'm just sorry Julian, I cant do this is all." "You didn't try hard enough Brooke, you gave up to easy." She now was backing away from him, "Julian you were a great guy, I loved you, you taught me to open up again. You gave me a family that I always wanted. But I'm not going to let you stand by and harm me again, and I cant take those chances with the boys I just cant." She got up and headed back to her side.

After about an hour, Judge Mast came back in. "In the case of Davis vs. Baker, I find the defendant guilty of assault and is sentence to eight years in prison. And the plaintiff full custody of both children, It's a good day for Ms. Davis, and Mr. Baker your going to have a lot of fun in prison. There's nothing like a women beater in prison that makes the other, well you know." Brooke and the other started to cheer as everything went according to plan. Brooke looked back at Julian as he was taken out, she waved him goodbye to never see him again. "Let's go home, I miss my kids." Brooke said as they all headed out. "I wonder if Lucas and Jake are fine." Peyton asked, "They should be fine," Haley laughed as they all heaed back to her house.

Once they walked in they saw Lydia and Sawyer drawing on both Lucas and Jake. "Hey, baby were is your sister and the others," Peyton asked Sawyer. "She pointed to the kitchen, "Thanks baby girl." They all headed into the kitchen and there was Jenny and Jamie feeding Jude and Davis. "Um what's going on here?" Brooke asked. "Here's what happened dad and Lucas can babysit to save their lives ." Jenny said as she fed Davis. "Yeah Uncle Lucas and Jake pretty much passed out after we took Lydia and Sawyer away from them. "MY VASE," Haley came in screaming. "Jamie where's my vase at?" "Lydia broke it, oh and Sawyer pretty much drew on the wall, guessing she wants to be like her mom," he joked at Peyton. "Ok, come on Jenny let's go, we need to put the babies to sleep." "Wait what babies?" "Those ones on the couch," she said as she picked up Sawyer. "Hey Sawyer want to do me favor?" Peyton then whispered in to her ear. Sawyer wet two of her fingers and stuck them into both Lucas and Jake's ear. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Lucas screamed, then Jake woke up after. "Gross, why is my ear wet," Jake questioned. "Come on you two," Peyton said as they both got up from the couch. "Why is my head pounding," Jake said. "Is it just me or is it really bright," Lucas added. Peyton then grabbed Jake's hand and they headed out. "Hey Brooke, I'll call you later ok," Peyton yelled as she headed out. Luke just scratched his head. "Hey Blondie, remind me to never let you watch the kids again," Haley added as she tapped his shoulder. "So, how did everything go?" Lucas asked, "It went perfect, I mean it was emotions everywhere, but I'm glad to be with the boys again." Lucas just smiled and gave her a big hug, "I'm proud of you Brooke." "Thanks Lucas, but may I add you need a shower." She joked as he smelled himself. "Will do that when I get back home, so you moving back home?" "Yeah, cant stay here forever." "I agree," Nathan added. Brooke smacked him on the head. "I'll see you guys later ok," Lucas gave everyone a hug goodbye and left.

Lucas took a shower once he got home, as he was coming out the door bell rang. "Coming," he quickly put on a towel and answered. "Come on Luke, you couldn't put some pants on at lease," Peyton said as she let herself in. "I just got out of the shower ok." "What ever Lucas, anyways here's Sawyer." She ran straight to her room, "She loves me more," Lucas added. "Sure, ok what ever makes you sleep. Anyways Jake and I are going on vacation to Vegas, because a record down there might want to sign him. So since I watched her for a few extra week can you do the same for me." "Peyton, of course i will." "Thanks Luke," they both hugged each other as Peyton was pulling away she yanked off his towel. "Wow, it's still as small as I left it, well bye Luke." Lucas quickly grabbed his towel and slammed the door.

Once he was done getting dress he sat down and turned on the tv. "What you watching daddy," Sawyer plopped on to his lap, "I don't really know." he started to laugh as she giggled. "So did you have fun, today at aunt Hales?" "Yeah!" "That's good to hear at lease one of us did." He started to play around with her, "You hungry baby girl," she nodded to him. "Well lets go out to eat once, go get your coat." She rushed to get her coat, as Lucas waited for her, he noticed something on the floor. It was a letter that was from Peyton, he quickly opened it. "Lucas, I just wanted to say, your doing great. I talked to Brooke today about all that happened between you and I. It got me realizing that, we were lucky to have ended the way we did. Most people are like Brooke, trying to feel safe when all we had to do was the bare minimum. Lucas, I'm thankful for that you have done and given me. Especially that little girl, who is now probably starting at you reading this letter," Lucas looked down and saw her standing there. "Anyways, I love you Lucas Scott, don't forget that. Sincerely Peyton your amazing ex wife. "Daddy can we go now?" She was now tugging on his leg. "Yeah," he open the door as she ran to the car,"Thanks Peyton," he said to himself, he grabbed his keys and headed out to the car.


	9. It's been to long since we last met

It's been four months since the whole mess with the court and custody has happened. Brooke was getting everything ready for the boys first birthday. It was tomorrow so, she was going to the store to pickup a few things. "Cake check, banner check, adorable hats check." The boys were just sitting in the cart as she put the stuff in. After she was done shopping she headed back home. Over the pass four months she was coming to realize that taking care of two kids on her own wasn't as easy as she thought. After she got all of the stuff in the house she plopped right on the couch. "Wait I feel like I forgot something," she started to look around. "OMG THE BOYS." She ran to the car and quickly got them out. "Don't tell a single soul about this ok guys." She then put them in their jumpers and sat right back on the couch.

After watching a good two hours of tv, she decided to set things up for tomorrow. As she was winding out the streamers, both babies started to cry, she went over to them to come them down. "Come on guys, I need to get this done," they still wouldn't stop. "Come on do you really want mommy to be up all night, come on guys." She picked up her phone, " I don't want to bother Hales anymore then i have, maybe I should call Lucas." Brooke hasn't seen Lucas since Sawyer's 4th birthday, she's just been so busy with the kids and work. She rarely even goes out anymore. The boys continued to scream bloody murder. "That's it I'm calling him." "after about 3 rings he finally picked up, "Oh, hey Brooke whats up." The boys were screaming in the background,"Can you please come over and help me?" "Boys wont stop crying huh." "Yes and I'm trying to get everything ready for their birthday tomorrow, can you please come over?" "Well I'm heading back from dropping Sawyer off at Jake and Peyton's so I'll be there in 30 tops." "Thanks, Lucas," she hung up the phone, as she was rocking both of them. They stopped crying, Brooke had them on each of her sides watching tv. All a sudden her doorbell rung,"Com in," she yelled as Lucas came right in. "Sounds like they finally claimed down," he laughed as he went in for a hug. "Thanks for coming over Luke." "Anytime, anyways I haven't seen you guys since Sawyer's birthday two months ago." "I been busy, between work, and them I never have time for anything anymore." "Well it's nice to see you again Brooke, so what you need help with." She handed him one of the twin, "Watch them so I can get this other stuff done," He grabbed him and sat down on the couch.

Brooke was on a ladder trying to reach the doorway to put the streamer. "Be careful don't want you too fall," Lucas said as he looked back with Davis in his hands. "Yeah took me about 3 months to get back on one after the boys were born." "Because you fell when you were pregnant with them." Brooke got off the ladder, "Yeah, but as you can see everything is fine now," as she tickled Davis. Lucas started to laugh as she was doing that. "You need help with anything, I mean take a break relax I can do the rest." "That's nice of you Luke, but I want everything to look the way I want it to." "Brooke their turning one, all they care about is the cake," he laughed. "Well, it's their first birthday and I want it to be perfect." They both laughed at this point, "Then get back to work Ms. Davis, she kissed Davis and went back to decorating.

"Finally, it's all done," Brooke said as she stepped back to look at what did. "Looks great, love it." Brooke just smiled. Lucas looked at his watch, "You better put the boys to bed." They headed over and picked them up, and placed them in their cribs. "I better leave, you have a big day tomorrow Brooke." "Can't you stay a little longer," Brooke was now begging. "Brooke, I would love to but I.." Brooke placed a hand on his face, "But you done so much for me," Lucas leaned into her hand. "I would, but I best be going and I don't mind helping you, your amazing Brooke." She kinked her eyebrow, "I know I'm amazing, but doesn't make me feel better that I'm always using you for things I want." "Brooke, like I said a billion times, It's my pleasure." He now was pulling her hand off his face, "I got to go, I'll see you early tomorrow." She just stood at the doorway watching him drive away from her.

Everyone was at Brook's house for the party, other then Lucas. "Hey, do you know were Lucas is, Brooke?" Nathan asked as he picked up a soda. "I don't know he said he would be the first one here, it's ok I know he'll be here." Jamie was bouncing Jude on his knee, "Having fun over there buddy?" Brooke asked as she watched him play with her son. All a sudden the door swung open, "Sorry I'm late had to pick up a few things." Lucas said as his hand were full of items. Haley went over to help him out, "Wow Luke, what did you get?" Haley asked as she was lifting the things to the counter. "It's their first birthday Hales, had to get something special," he said as he smiled back at Brooke. "Glad your finally here Luke." he just looked at Brooke with a smile on his face.

Brooke went all out for this party, there streamers, balloons, food, everything you could think of was there. "Hey Luke can you help me in the kitchen?" Brooke asked, he didn't even think twice he went right in there. "Two cakes, wow Brooke do you want to send these boys to diabetes so young?" he joked as he help her put a 1 on each cake. "Oh shut it Luke," they both started to smile and laughing under their breath. "Well the party is really great so far." "Thanks Luke, but I'm ready for it to be over," she joked. "I mean, it's fun and all but it's so tiring." He put down the icing, "I know what you mean, Sawyer's first birthday Peyton went all out just like this. But, not gonna lie it gets worse." They both just laughed, "Well once the cakes are out and served sooner everyone leaves, and I can rest." He grabbed the cake and they both headed out to the other room. Everyone started to sing to Davis and Jude. Once Lucas and Brooke put the cakes down to them, Jude slammed his little hand into it splattering it on to Brook's face. Everyone started to laugh, Lucas handed Brooke a napkin. As he was pulling away from giving it to her, Davis slammed his head into his cake. Brooke could help but laugh at it, "Oh he did not like you near his cake one bit Lucas." She got up and handed him a towel to whip of his face. "Um, I'm not eating either one of those," Jamie said as he was pointing at them. "Yeah I agree with Jamie," Nathan laughed. "Don't worry I knew something like this might happen." She then came out with a bigger cake for everyone else. After all the present were open, and everyone was cleaned up after the cake nightmare, everyone was now winding down. "Thanks for having us Brooke, for it being your first birthday part you had to run, it went good," Haley said as she came up to her. "Yeah, if you forget how they destroy the cakes," she laughed. Brooke looked over to Lucas, he was playing with both boys. He was flying them both in the air, "Look how cute Lucas looks with them." Haley said as she just smiled at the perfect image. "Yeah," Brooke said with a very low voice. He then caught up with her eye's, he just smiled and went back to playing with them.

"Ok guys, thanks for coming over, but it's getting late and I need to clean up. So everyone get out." she laughed as she was swing her arms. "So that was one crazy birthday party huh?" Haley joked as she was talking to Brooke. "Yes, it was and I'm so tired." she laughed. "Jamie, Lydia lets go home your Aunt Brooke is done with us for the night," she laughed with a smirk. "I'll see you guys later, be safe." "See you later Brooke, I feel bad for you having to clean this mess," Nathan joked as she slammed the door on him. "Need help cleaning?" Lucas asked she was turning from the door. "No, I got this it's not that bad anyways." He looked around the room, their were cups, and dishes everywhere. "Brooke it's a mess let me help, please." She gave him a smirk, "Fine, I guess you can help. I'll go put the boys to bed, and you start cleaning up ok." She picked up the boys, as Lucas started to clear off the coffee table. After 20 minutes, Brooke came out to help him. Everything was pretty much picked up, all that needed to be done was take down the decorations and clean the dishes. She pulled down the streamers and the Happy Birthday banner down. She walked into the kitchen, to Lucas cleaning all the dishes. "Need help," she asked as she walked in on him. "That would be nice," he said with a smile. "Here's the last one," he handed Brooke the last dish, as she quickly wiped it off. After they were done, Lucas walked into the living room. "Thanks for your help Luke, means a lot." "No problem, I don't mind." They were now gazing into each others eyes, "The boys seem to really like having you around." "I'm glad, their good babies your doing great with them Brooke, I always knew you would be a great mom." she just smiled as he smiled along with her. "I best be going, don't want to keep you up all night." "Yeah, that's probably best don't want to keep you out to late." He then opened the door, and headed out. Brooke shut the door behind him. His back was against the door now, "It's too soon Lucas, give it more time." He said as he went towards his car. On the other side Brooke was facing the door, "AM I falling for...no I cant." She then peaked out side the window, watching Luke get into his car. "I really need to sleep I'm not thing straight at all." She headed to her room, and just lied awake in her bed trying to fall asleep.


	10. Old feelings coming out of the light

The next morning Brooke woke up at about 7. She only got three hours of sleep total, for some reason she just couldn't get her mind off of Lucas. "I'm so tired," she said to herself. She got out of bed, and started to do her regular routine for the day. After she got herself and the kids ready, she headed out to drop them off at daycare, so she could go to work. She walked into the cafe and tossed her purse to the counter. "Wow, someone looks bet," Haley said as she as grabbed her shoulder. "Boys keep you up all night?" "No, just couldn't sleep last night a lot on my mind." Then Lucas walked in, "Oh hey Lucas," Haley hollered as she went to hug him. "Hey Hales, Hey Brooke." Brooke gave him a smile, and just waved at him. "I can't say, but I wanted to say good morning to you both and grab a coffee before I went to work. "Thanks Lucas," Haley said as she went to go get him a cup. "So how are you this morning Brooke?" He asked as Haley handed him the coffee. "Very tired, couldn't sleep last night." "Yeah, I feel you I didn't get much last night either." The gave each other a side smile, Haley interrupted. "Well thanks for coming in Luke, you better head out before you late." "Yeah I'll see you girls later, have a good day," he walked out as Brooke was frozen in her spot. "You ready to open Brooke?" "What, oh yeah let's open this place up." "I'll turn the sign," Haley said with a smirk.

Brook's thoughts were clearly not on the cafe, Haley came up to her. "Hey missy, whats on your mind?" Brooke stood up from leaning on the counter, "What are you talking about?" "Brooke, first you tell me you didn't sleep well last night, and now your no even taken this nice mans order." "Oh, crap sorry about that sir." Haley started to giggle. "Sorry Hales my mind is just, not here right now." "Well that's a given, what's on your mind Brooke?" "Well after you all left last night, Lucas stayed and helped me clean up. Once we cleaned everything up, and he was heading out.." She stopped herself as she took a deep breath in, "We kind of, caught each others eyes." "Ok, and whats the drama with that?" Haley asked as she smiled and place a hand on her shoulder, "Well, in that brief moment I felt something that I haven't felt in a really long time." Haley then pulled her back to the kitchen. "Are you saying you have feelings for him again Brooke?" Brooke didn't answer she just started to look down. "OMG you do have feelings for him." "Haley I don't mean to, I mean ever since he came back he has been helping me through a lot of things. With my divorce, and helping with the boys, I realized that I cant image my life with out him anymore." Haley came closer to her,"Is he the reason why, you and Julian are separated?" "What, no even though he was back in town, going home to Julian was the best part of my day." Haley just stared into her eyes, "It's just, because of Lucas i realized what Julian's true colors were, he hurt me badly Haley and I never wanted us to fall apart, but we did." Haley pulled in for a hug, "I'm not going to say anything to Lucas or even Nathan ok." she then faced her, "Brooke, if these feelings for Lucas are real again, I say don't wait you need to tell him how you feel. And if he feels the same way about you, I know you two will work out for good this time." Haley already knows Lucas is still in love with her, but Brooke needs to hear that on her own. "Hales, I don't know him and I tried this more then once and both times it failed. What makes this time better?" Brooke asked with concerned eyes. Haley just smiled at her, "We're not in High School anymore Brooke, that's how I know it will work." Brooke just smiled as she gave her a tight hug. "Ok, we're still open, so get your butt out there Ms. Davis." Haley said as she spanked Brook's butt, she just laughed and went back in.

Later that night at about 9, Brooke was pacing around her house with her phone in her hand. "Come on Brooke, the boys are asleep, it's time to call him up." She was planning on calling Lucas, by making up some lame excuses for him to come over. "Hey Luke, I need help with my car can you...no it's to late why would i call for that. Oh hi Luke, just wanted to say you left your coat at my house last night, no thats pathetic. Lucas come over quick my house is on fire. NO! he'll just call the fire department. Damn it." She throw her phone across the room, in a sign of frustration. As she went to pick up her phone, then she spotted his ID. "Jackpot, he can't do much with out this. She then called him right up, "Hey Brooke what's up?" "Hey I was just cleaning up and found your ID, it must of feel out of your wallet." "Oh crap, it must have is it ok if I come and get it?" "Well it's pretty late, but if you want just don't get pulled over," she joked. "Very funny, I'll see you when I get there." "Ok, see you when you get here." Brooke quickly went into the bathroom to fix her hair, "Ok, there's no turning back now Brooke." She then waiting for Lucas to come already her heart was pounding so loud, as thoughts ran through her mind.

"KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK." Brooke got up from the couch and ran to the door, she took a deep breath in and opened the door. "Come in," she told Lucas as he walked in. "So where's my ID at?" She handed it to him, "I'm guessing it feel out when you were playing with the boys." she laughed, "Must have, kids do tend to take other people things," he laughed along with Brooke. She then took a deep breath in,"I didn't just call you to get that, even though it's clearly really important." His face grew worry,"What's the matter Brooke? You ok?" Took looked into his eye's, "I forgot how blue your eye's were, their breath taken." He cracked a smile, "Thanks Brooke, but seriously is everything ok?" She grabbed his hand, her skins was so hot from all the nervousness she was having. "Over the pass months you been back, you helped me out a lot Lucas." He just stared into her loving eye's, "You were a friend to me, stayed by my side when I was down, and was attacked. You helped me through my nightmare of a divorce." He then placed his hand on her's, "Brooke I don't mind that, I love being there for you," he smiled. "Lucas, yesterday was amazing. It opened my eye's to something I haven't seen in such a long time." She then took a deep breath she was sweaty as this point, "Seeing you play with my children was so sweet and perfect, I just can't get over on how much those two love you." "Brooke, what are you saying?" She placed a hand on his cold face, "Lucas, I'm saying..." her heart was now racing in her chest. "I'm falling for you all over again." He took a breath in at what she just said to him, "Brooke.." she stopped him, "I know, I know it's just I'm scared Lucas, because we tried this two times before and both times, I ended up heart broken. I don't want that to happen again, but I just..." he then placed a finger on her lips, "Brooke, there's a difference between what happened before, and now. We're not in High School, we have children that we love. Brooke, I never got over you, like i plan out told you when I first came back. But when I came back before I just came back to be your friend, because I realized not having you in my life was worse then, having you as just a friend. I'm happy to hear you say these words to me." She just cracked a smile on her porcelain face, "Brooke, I want to be with you I really do but..." She stopped him with a tender kiss on the lips, they slowly pulled away from each other. "Brooke, you just got through a divorce, were you loved the guy very much and had two children with. Don't you think this is moving to fast." Brooke just locked her hazel eye's with his perching blue one's, "You think ten years is too soon," she said as she placed her hand on his face, "Lucas I want to try this again, I'm just..." He leaned in to kiss her, she placed her hand on his soft cheek as he leaned her back as his hands were supporting her. Then he pulled back from it, then placed her hand on his chest. "You feel that, that's what my heart does every time I see you, let along touch you. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, and I never stopped." She looked up at him, he looked perfect at this moment. She then yanked him to her lips, they were now heavily making out. Both of their hearts were racing at this point, his hands were brushing through her hair. Brooke started to unbutton his pants, they sled right off. He then started to kiss her neck in places she never though could trigger those feelings. She yanked off his shirt, as he pulled her pants off. They started to head for the couch, for a much comfortable place. He then lifted her shirt off, reveling her red bra with black panties. "Brooke are you sure about this, what if the boys wake up?" She pulled his face to her's, "Trust me their not gonna wake up." He continued to devour her mouth. "God, Lucas I forgot how amazing you make me feel." He started to kiss her up and down her whole body. "Damn Brooke, for having two kids, your body still kills me." He couldn't help but to be aroused at this moment. "Nothing can ruin this mood right now, Lucas nothing." She said as she was about to slide down his boxers. Right before she could her door swung open, "Hey Brooke, Jamie forgot his..." Nathan saw Lucas on top of Brooke both of them half naked. "PSP last night. What is going on here, never mind I'm going to go. You two finish doing what ever you were doing." He grabbed the PSP, and ran out the door laughing. Lucas looked down at her, "Well that just killed the mood," they both started to laugh at what just happened. "I really need to lock the door more often," Brooke laughed as they were now just sitting on the couch. They looked into each others eyes, "So what now?" he asked as he was putting his shirt back on, "Well you can either, go home or stay here for the night." Brooke said with a smile as she put back on her shirt. "You want me to stay, I mean I will if you want me too but.." she stopped him with a kiss. "Here I'm going to go to my room, you have two choices, you can either head home and we pretend none of this happened tonight or you can come in my room, and we spend the whole night holding each other." He looked up at her as she walked into her room, she just smiled back as she closed the door. As she crawled into bed her door opened, "May I join you," Lucas asked as he shut the door behind him. She just patted the bed as he climbed in. He then held her in his arms, just being close to her was all he needed. He could feel her smiling, "This is where I belong Brooke, with you in my arms." She just kissed his hands, and tucked herself in to him, they both feel asleep with no problems.


	11. It's never too soon to say I love you

The next morning, Lucas woke up before Brooke. He couldn't believe what happened last night, everything was perfect, words were said that haven't been said since High school, and he wouldn't take any of it back. Well other then Nathan walking in on them about to boink each other. He just looked at her sleeping, he started to brush her messy hair out of her face. He brushed her face with the back of his hand, whispering underneath his breath, "Don't ever change Brooke Davis, your perfect." She slowly opened her eye's, and saw him holding her close. "Morning Boyfriend," she said with a cute smile. "Morning beautiful, so now I'm your boyfriend huh?" She stood up on top of him, "Well only if you want to be?" she cupped her hand to his face. "Well that's a given don't you think, and I love it when you call me that." He kissed her so gently, "Well like I said before, it feels good to say it." He flipped her over and they started to heavily make out once again. Then all a sudden the babies woke up, the mood was killed once again. She got up, "I'll go get them," she went out of the room but he followed behind her. They headed into the kitchen with the boys, placing them into their high chairs. "Don't you have work soon?" she asked as she scooped out the food on the spoon. "Yeah, but that can wait." They just laughed with each other, and Lucas got up and made food for her and himself. After they ate, they both got the kids ready for daycare. "If you want Brooke, I can take them it's not out of my way to work." She just smiled and rubbed his cheek, "Well let me ask them first." she said with a kinked eyebrow. "How does that sound boys, do you want this man taking you to your daycare?" They both started to giggle, as she just tickled them. "Well, I guess you can just tell the lady at the front who you are." He just nodded his head. As he was putting them in their car seats in his car, Brooke came up to him and kissed his cheek. "Be careful you three, your the most important men in my life." Lucas just smiled at her, "I'll see you tonight Brooke." He kissed her while holding her in his arms. "Bye, Luke." He waved good bye and headed on to the road. Brooke went back inside to finish getting ready.

Brooke was the first to get to the cafe, it was weird because usually Haley was first. But she still got the place ready to be open for the day, then she heard a knock at the door. "Hey Brooke, it's Haley I just wanted to warn you so I don't see you half naked with a certain someone on you." She came in laughing, "Nathan told you, you have no idea how embarrassing that was Hales," she said as she went in for a hug. "Oh come on Brooke it's not that bad, he was going to send Jamie in to get it." Brooke just covered her face with her hands, "God thing he didn't." "So by the sounds of everything, it seems like everything went well." "Oh Hales last night was incredible, I mean we didn't go all the way because that was ruined. But the rest of it, Hales I believe this is going to work this time." "I'm happy to hear that Brooke, truth be told I always thought you two would find your way again. Your hearts are the same, anyways my two best friends together I can't even." "Thanks Hales," she gave her a tight squeeze. "Since your better now, lets not have a repeat of yesterday ok." Haley joked as Brooke turned the sign.

It was around 4 in the afternoon, Lucas was still at work getting ready for the game that night. "Hey Mr. Scott can I talk to you?" It was one of the best players on the team "Sure seat right down." "I'm thinking about the game tonight, it's the last game before the championship. You led us to this point, I don't want to lose it when were are so close." Lucas leaned over to him, "My junior year, we were undefeated. Just like today, we were one game away from the championship. All I had to do was make the finale shot, and you know what happened it didn't go in. We lost that year, but we won the next year. Drew, don't lose hope all it does is bring you down. Weather we win or lose this game tonight, we as a team will still be united." He just nodded his head, "Thanks couch," he got up from his chair. "But I'm a senior sir, and I want to win this, badly." "I know," he just walked out of the office. Lucas picked up his phone, and called Brooke up. "Hey Luke, what's going on?" "Nothing much just thinking about you, hey I was wondering if you and the boys would come tonight, for our last game before the championship, if we win," he laughed. "I don't know Lucas," Haley was yelling in the background. "Who is that?" "It's Lucas, he wants the boys and I to go to the game tonight, but I don't want leave you here." "Brooke, I don't care heck we'll close early tonight." She focused back on Lucas, "Come on Brooke, Please it will be fun and I know the boys with love it." She took a breath in, "Ok I'll come." "Yes. it will be like old times, and maybe do a little something after the game like we used to." "Come down Lucas, but we'll see." She laughed as they both hung up. "Could this day be any better?" he asked himself.

Lucas headed home to take a shower, so he was nice and clean for the game. He got out and quickly got dressed, as he was digging through his draw for a nice dress shirt he found Keith's ring. "We meet again little guy, so how many girl fingers have you been on, three thought so." Then he was reminded that Brooke was the first to ever put it on and wear it. "That was one crazy night, but never in my wildest dreams I thought those jokes might become reality." He placed it on his dresser, as he finished getting ready. He put on his jacket, and headed out. Once he left his room he came back in, "Come on little guy, I don't need you for awhile but what the heck." He placed it into his jacket pocket and left.

The game was about to start, Brooke and Haley came with all the kids. "So where's Nathan tonight," Brooke asked as they sat down. "Clay and him are looking for new clients again." "Oh how much fun," Brooke said with a sarcastic smile. The cheerleaders came out, "Awe Hales you remember those days?" "Yeah, a tight uniform that always bunched up. You know it Brooke." She playfully hit her on the arm, "I don't care those were the days, You, Peyton, and me I miss it." Haley just rubbed Brooke's shoulder. "Every one welcome the Tree Hill Ravens!" The over come guy said. They all came out ruining to the court, with the crowd roaring in the background. Lucas came out with his signature broody face. Then he saw Brooke, and the kids, and he couldn't help but smile. "Ok guys, this is the last game before the championship. Now weather we win or lose I'm still proud of you all. Now it's up to you, do you want this or do you want this," he yelled. As a crowd they screamed, "WE WANT THIS!" Then they broke out to the court, Brooke just waved as he looked back at her.

The game was a tight one, Tree Hill were done by 5. Then Lucas screamed, "Drew come here." He came running to him. "Yeah coach." "Ok there's only 20 seconds on the clock, all we need is a two three pointers." "Coach, that's a lot to handle, I can't..." 'Don't say that Drew, remember your a senior and you want that championship. The only way to get it is by making it there in the first place." He placed his hand on his, "Trust me, you can do this wanna know why." "Why coach?" "Look at your number son, your number 3 just like I was. Now go and show these punks who's house it is." Drew went off clapping his hand, and told the rest of the team what was going on." The ball was thrown in, they passed it back and fourth. Then they passed it to Drew, he didn't even think for a second. He shot the ball towards the basket. It went right in with no trouble. "YES!" Lucas screamed. "Come on Drew one more, all you need is one." There was only 8 seconds left on the clock, and the other team had the ball. Drew got a good angle and bounced it away from the other guy. Then he bent his legs and let it go, it felt like it was in slow motion. The crowd and the team were all stunned by it. "Swish." The ball went right in, everyone went crazy. "TREE HILL IS GOING TO THE FINALS, TREE HILL ARE GOING TO THE FINALS!" The announcer screamed. "You did it Drew, you won the game for us," Lucas couldn't help but to hug him, "It's because of you coach it's all you." Brooke came running down to the court, "You guys won, I cant believe it." he held her tight, "It's because my good luck charm is here." He kissed her as everyone celebrated. "Meet me at my house after this, I have a surprise for you." She whispered as she walked away from him. He just laughed and went back to celebrating with the team.

Lucas walked into Brook's house, "Hey Brooke, I'm here. What was the surprise you needed to show me?" She peeked from the kitchen, "Close your eyes." "I'm scared to." "Come on Luke, just close you eyes." "Fine," he shut his eyes, he could feel her coming up to him and place his hands on her waist. "Open," he opened his eyes very slowly. He saw Brooke in her old cheer uniform, "Tonight just reminded me of how fun it was being on the sideline, knowing I was going to take my man to bed that night." She pulled him for a tender kiss, "Brooke your still smoking hot in that uniform, I'm not surprise at all it still fits." She just smiled while biting her lower lip, he just leaned in and kissed her once more. "Are the boys asleep?" he asked as she was rubbing his back. "Yep, right after I put them to bed, I got dressed. He started to kiss her neck, making her forget everything. "As much as I love seeing that uniform again, I much rather have it off." They started to head to the bed room, they feel right onto the bed. Lucas was getting all into it, Brooke started to take his jacket off. All a sudden the ring that he had in his pocket feel out, on top of Brooke. Her face grew from shock, he just looked at her not knowing what to do at this point. She opened the box, "Brooke wait..." she pushed his arm away. "This is Keith's ring, isn't it?" He rolled over to the other side, "Yes it is, I know it was Lindsey's, then Peyton's." Brooke just stopped him, "You remember when you came to New york, and we pretended to be married just to get free drinks." He laughed, "Yes Brooke, I remember that whole night." "I don't want to sound cocky, but I was the first to wear this ring," she laughed. Lucas joined in at her laughter. "Why do you have it on you right now?" He took a deep breath, "I don't know I was digging through my drawer and I found it, and I didn't want to just leave it there." He started into her hazel eyes, she was smiling the whole time. "Brooke I know we just got back together last night, but..." she stopped him with a kiss. He started to brush her hair and got off the bed, "Stand up Brooke," she stood up as he feel to one knee. "I know this is moving really fast Brooke, but I love being around you. I love your boys and the way they love me like I'm their dad." His heart was pounding at this moment, she cupped his face with her hand. "I don't see why we should only be dating right now, when we both know how we feel about each other, where our hearts belong." He then grabbed her hand, "Back in High school Rachel told me if you and I were meant to be I would make a shot blind folded. We called it on destiny, I made that shot Brooke. We're destined to be together." He took a deep breath and let it out, " Brooke Penelope Davis, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" He was shaking his knees were barley staying up. She then grabbed his face with one hand, "I waited ten years for that question to come from you," He got up from his knee and just kissed her so tenderly. He then slide the ring on her finger, "It always looked better on you," he said as she just kissed the hand that put it on her finger. "I love you Lucas Scott." "I love you too Brooke Davis."

They just stared into each other's eyes, "Are you ready to be apart of my life Lucas?" He just brushed her hair with his hand, "You know I am Ms. Davis." They kissed for a good 20 seconds, "Since we're now engaged you need to move in?" Brooke said with a smirk. "I just moved back to my old home," she gave him puppy dog eyes. "Fine Brooke, but you have to help me move." "You know I will, Fiancée." "God I love when you say things like that." She just shrugged her shoulder as he pulled her in. "Oh gosh I forgot about Sawyer, she's going to be so confused when I get her." Brooke just laughed, "Don't worry, there's plenty of rooms in this house." "Brooke, we're together now, shes going to be so lost when we come back here." She took a breath in trying to think of things, "Maybe I should come with, when you get her, then less drama." "Yeah, then you'll see were Peyton and Jake live. I think I'm going to like this life Brooke." She just nodded her head as he kissed the top of her head. "So you want to get back to what we where doing before," she said as she backed away from him. He just smiled, "Brooke as much as I want to, I think we should wait until we're married." She picked up a pillow to cover herself, "Wait, what. You want to wait until we get married, why? she asked with a sour face. He got close to her, "I think it would be sweeter, we haven't been that way in so long. It's like our first time again." She just smiled and hugged him, "That's so sweet Lucas, but doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy on you," she joked as she walked out of the room. He just smiled and followed her out.

"Brooke, what do you mean not make it easy on me." She then unzipped her top, she wasn't wearing a bra. "That," she said as she dropped the top out of her hand." She just smiled as Lucas face was in awed, "Your killing me Brooke." She just giggled as he went into the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "You ok sweetie," she laughed. He didn't answer he was to busy getting his pants down, "It's so hot in here." He then took off everything leaving him in only his boxers. "Lucas come on it wasn't that mean, was it." "No Brooke it wasn't," he said in shortness of breath. He started to pull his boxer's down a little so he could reach his hard rode. For a guy who hasn't had sex in 2 years, this was no surprise. "Well when ever your done, I'll be in the room ok," She felt guilty now, but at the same time couldn't stop laughing. He started to pound even harder, all the emotions he felt were coming out at that moment. "God, Lucas why can't you keep your mouth shut." Once he was done, he went into the room. "Your done playing with yourself," she asked as he crawled into the bed. "Yeah, I'm all good now." He just laid really close to her, "Lucas your really hard, and it's really comfortable for me." "Oh, sorry Brooke." He then turned to the other side, she just put her arms around him. "SO when do you want to get married?" Lucas took a deep breath in, "As soon as possible."


	12. It's all coming together

The next morning, Brooke took the day off so she could help Lucas move. "Where do you want this Luke?" She was carrying a very heavy box. "Here give it to me," he took it from her and placed it back in the car. "Brooke there's one more box in Sawyer's room, can you get it for me." She nodded her head, and headed back inside. Brooke was in there for a good 10 minutes, and Lucas packed all the boxes already. "Hey Brooke, it's only one box you shouldn't..." he walked in on her going through the box of the 82 letters. "There's more then one box in here Lucas," she said as she got up. She had tears coming down her face, "I can't believe you still have these," Lucas just whipped away her tears. "They mean a lot to me Brooke, it showed me that you were ready for our relationship to go further." She couldn't hold back her tears, "Lucas, when I found this box I was in so much awed." He kissed her forehead, "Come on Brooke let's get these two boxes in the car, so we can finally start our lives together. Like we imagined in these letters." He grabbed the heavy box, as she just held the box of letter's. As he started the car she looked at him, "I'm glad we're finally getting our happy ending Lucas, it's like we always imagined. Being a power couple, with 2 boys and a girl." He just leaned over and kissed her, "This is our dream come true Brooke, and I cant wait for Sawyer to come down. And be part of this life we are building." She just smiled as they drove off.

A month later, Lucas and Brooke were heading out to pick up Sawyer. "Hales are you sure, you'll be fine with the boys til we get back." "Brooke I swear, if you don't leave I will hurt you," she joked as she pushed them both out the door. As they where walking to the car Brooke said, "Lucas I'm sorry the boys lost the Championship." He just looked at her, " Brooke that was two weeks ago." he laughed. "I know, but you didn't talk about it since." "I know, the seniors, especially Drew were greatly disappointed. But we'll get them next year." Brooke just smiled at him and got in. Once they got in the car Lucas looked at her, "You ready, for this Gretchen." "You know it Henry," she laughed. "Our first date, classic." He grabbed her hand and they headed off.

Brooke was sleeping in the passager seat, "Hey Brooke, we're here." He kindly tapped her on the shoulder. "What," she rubbed her eye's as she woke up. "Were are we?" she asked as she was still rubbing her eye's. "We're at Peyton and Jakes place, to pick up my daughter," he laughed. "Wow this place is pretty nice." "Yep, it is." he got out of the car and headed to Brook's door. "Thank you handsome," she got out and kissed his cheek. "You ready Brooke?" She kinked her eyebrow, "You know." she grabbed his hand and the headed towards the door.

After they knocked Jake answered the door, "Oh hey Luke, I see you brought Brooke with you." He looked down at their hands, he just smiled. "Come right in you two." "Thanks Jake." "No problem, Peyton is getting Sawyer ready, so it wont be long." He started to stare at them, "I'm guessing you two are finally together." Brooke just bit on her lower lip, "Yes, we are. We have more news, but we'll wait until she done." Sawyer came out running, "Daddy." "Baby girl," he picked her up. "How is my big girl today?" "I been better." He just laughed, Brooke laughed along with him. "Brooke," Peyton came up to and gave her a tight squeeze. "You came down here with.." she just looked at them both, "You two are together arn't you." she asked with a smile. "Yeah, Peyton we are." Lucas said as he came closer to her. Brooke just looked around, "So P. we kind of have something to say to you, both and when we get back tell Nate and Hales. But we are..." Peyton stopped her, "Your engaged, yeah I see your finger," she laughed and pointed to her hand. Brooke rubbed her fist, "Yeah, we are. Damn it Peyton you ruin all the fun," she hit her on the shoulder. "Look's like Keith's ring, well it was never really mine it was Keith's. Anyways It looks better on you anyways," Peyton grained. " Thanks Peyton, well go now. It's nice to see you guys again, and now I know were you live I cant finally murder you," Brooke joked as she grabbed Sawyer out of Lucas arms. "Meet you in the car ok," she kissed him on the cheek and headed out.

"Wow, Lucas that was pretty quick." "Peyton you and I got engaged soon to, so be quite." She laughed as she pulled him in for a hug, "I told you not to give up, now look your finally where you want to be. With the girl you truly love." "Thanks Peyton," they locked eye's for a good 5 seconds. "You better head out, don't want to waste your time here," she joked as she placed Sawyer's bag in his hand. "Bye Peyton," he kissed her on the cheek and headed out.

"So you excited to be coming home to Tree Hill baby girl?" Lucas asked as he looked into his mirror. "Yeah, I always have fun at your place daddy." He started grin, Brooke was just looking at him. "Oh we're not in the same house anymore, we're staying with Brooke now," Brooke looked back and waved at her. "Why we living there," He looked at Brooke, she just nodded to him. "Um, well Brooke and I are together now meaning um." He was stuck on his words, "You mean how like mommy and daddy Jake live together." "YES, just like mommy and Jake." "Oh ok then." The car went slight in awkwardness, Brooke broke it. "So your going to have your own room Sawyer, and you can decorate it anyway you want to." Brooke just smiled as she just looked at her, "Sounds good," she sank into her seat, Brooke just turned around and shrugged to Lucas.

"Home sweet home." Lucas yelled as he had Sawyer's bags on him. Sawyer came out of the car, all depressed. "Come on Sawyer, it's not that bad." Brooke said as she put out a hand for Sawyer to grab. Brooke led her to her new room, "This is your room," She slightly opened the door. Sawyers eyes grew big, "It looks like my old one at daddy's." "Yeah, I know how it feels to move and not have everything like it was." Sawyer then grabbed Brook's legs, "Thank you aunt Brooke." Brooke picked her up and touched her nose, "No problem sweetie, anything that makes you happy." She put the four year old down, and allowed her to play. "Did Sawyer like the room?" He asked as he put down the bag, Brooke hugged his waist. "Yeah, she did." Lucas kissed her head. "I'll get the boys at Hale's, so keep her entertained til I get back ok." "Wait, your going to leave me here with her?" "Brooke your watching my daughter not a bomb," he joked. "Lucas, it's really awkward. And I don't thing she likes me." Brooke hung her head. He then picked her head up with his finger, "Brooke, she loves you ok. And anyways if we're going to be married soon, she's gonna be your daughter too." She just smiled at him,"What." he laughed. She placed her hands on his chest, "Remember 2 boys, and a girl We have that, well once we get married we officially will." he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I know," he then whispered in her ear, "Maybe once we get married we can make a girl of our own." Her mouthed dropped, "Lucas," he just smiled as he left.

Brooke went into Sawyer's room to check up on her, "Having fun there?" She then sat in a near by chair, "Yeah, where's my daddy at." "He went to get the boys at you Aunt Haley's house." "Oh," she stood up and walked towards Brooke. "Do you like my daddy?" She picked her up and placed her on her lap, "Yeah I do, in fact we're going to get married soon." "He used to talk about you all the time before we moved here. Even more when my mom left to be with daddy Jake." Brooke grabbed her little hand, "Oh really, what did he say." She just shrugged as she got off of Brook's lap. Brooke started to laugh, and sat on the floor to play with her soon to be stepdaughter.

Then Brook's phone went off it was Haley, "Oh hey Haley, whats going on." "Brooke Davis, why didn't you tell me you two were engaged." "Sorry Hales, I just.." "Stop right there Ms. Davis get you skank butt over right now." Haley hung up the phone, "Guess what we're going to you Aunt Hales." Sawyer got right up and they both headed out. Once they got there, Brooke helped Sawyer get out of the car. As soon as she came in Haley hugged her. "Brooke congrats," she said as she hugged her, then slapped both Lucas and Brooke on the shoulder . "You two need to speak up more," she Joked. "So I came all the way over to be slapped nice Hales," she laughed. "Well you four can go now, I just better be invited to the wedding." she laughed. "So when you guys planning on tying the knot," Nathan asked as he was sipping a beer. They looked at each other, "Three months from now," Brooke said as Lucas looked at her with his arm around her. "Yep it's pretty soon, but hell I can't wait to be with her for the rest of my life," he said as he gave her a gentle kiss. "Ok, you two no more PDA do we need to bring up that night again," Haley joked. "Ok we're going," Lucas said as they all went out. They gave each other a kiss, and headed home in their cars.

"Finally we're home," Lucas screamed as he placed the boys down. Brooke came in behind him, " I second that," Brooke said as Sawyer came in running. "Sawyer no running in the house," Lucas yelled. " I'll go make dinner," Brooke said as she kissed his cheek. Once dinner was ready, everyone sat at the table. It was awkward at first, but Sawyer broke the silence. "So daddy what is PDA?" Lucas spit out his water, "What." "PDA, Aunt Haley said you guys where PDA." He looked at Brooke, she just started to laugh. "It's nothing, when your older you'll know." "FINE," she said with her arms crossed. Brooke placed hand on Sawyer's, "If you want I'll tell you," she whispered, Sawyer just laughed. "All good," Brooke said as she started to eat again, leaving Lucas to laugh.

After dinner, Brooke was cleaning up, while Lucas was playing with the kids. He was playing with Davis tossing him in the air. "Your getting big man, gonna be a football player or something," he joked. "Daddy, look what I made." Sawyer drew a picture of him and her, but Lucas was to busy with Davis. "Daddy, daddy," she now was pulling on his sleeve. "Sawyer, stop it I'm playing with Davis right now." her eye's began to water, as she ran into her room, and slammed the door. Brooke came out of the kitchen, Lucas was now seating up on the couch. Lucas put Davis down and Both him and Brooke headed to Sawyer's room. "Sawyer, what happened?" Brooke asked as she saw her laying on the floor. She then handed Brooke the picture she drew, and gave it to Lucas. "Everything is different here," she cried. "Baby, why do you say that?" Lucas now picked her up, and placed her in his lap. "You don't love me anymore, it use to be just use. And now it's not," Lucas whipped the tears from her face. "Sawyer, I love you, your my daughter." "Then why do you only pay attention to the babies then?" He then looked at Brooke and she replied, "The reason why is, because their dad isn't here anymore. Your dad is just trying to make up for that, but that doesn't mean he stop loving you." He then looked at his daughter's tear felt eye's, "Sawyer, I love you most your my child and I wouldn't take that away fro a second." "Really," he nodded his head. She then buried her head into his chest. Brooke tapped his shoulder, and left. "You got to understand baby girl, this is our life now. Now do you want to join me." She looked up at him and nodded her head, "As long as you love me more," he just laughed as he rocked her in his arms.

Lucas finally came out, he shut the door behind him. "Rough night huh?" Brooke asked as he just nodded his head. "Why is it so hard Brooke, I mean if we're going to be a family she has to be apart of it." He just sat on the couch next to her, as she rubbed his back. "It takes time Lucas, you cant expect her to jump right in,it takes time." He just looked up at her, "I know." He then laid in her lap as she brushed his blonde hair. "Let's go to bed." She now was holding his hand as they went onto their room.

It was Sunday afternoon, Lucas was out to get a few things for dinner, and Brooke was at the house cleaning. All a sudden someone knocked on the door, to went up to answer it. It was Julian, Brooke was confused at what she just saw. "Hey Brooke." "How did you get out, you have 8 years." "There was a mistrial, I'm on parole." Her face was shocked, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She then tried to close the door, he stopped it with his hand, "Brooke I just want to talk, please." She took a deep breath, and let him in, "What do you want Julian?" "I came here to apologies about what happened. Anyways I heard you and Lucas are getting Married soon." "Yes we are, you have a problem with that." she said as she picked up toys around her. "No I don't, I want to congratulate you both. I guess in my heart, I always knew you two would find your way back." She just started at him, "Thanks Julian, and thanks for the apology means a lot." he just nodded his head. Then the boys came up running, Julian bent down to catch them. But they ran right pasted him and went towards the door. Lucas was standing there, as they both grabbed his legs. Julian's face as furies, but he kept it in. "I'm just here to say, I'm leaving Tree Hill. Got a offer back in California, so I guess I wont be seeing you guys anymore. You two have a good life." He went towards the door, "Who's that mommy," Jude asked. She just looked right at Julian, "Just a old friend buddy, but we won't be seeing him anymore." As he was walking out he knocked into Lucas shoulder, and slammed the door behind him. "What was that all about?" Lucas asked as he picked up Davis. "I guess closure." "That didn't seem like it." They both just started at the door, and then walked away.

They placed the boys down on the floor to play. "So you guys miss me when I was out," Lucas smiled at them. "Yeah," Jude said while playing with his truck. "Yeah we missed you daddy," Davis said as he played with his brother. "Can I get a kiss from you two?" They both kissed him on each cheek, Brooke just smiled as she went to go get Sawyer. Brooke, Lucas, and Sawyer all sat on the couch, and watched the boys play. "Got to love our family," Lucas said to Brooke. "Not yet, not until we say I do to each other." She leaned in to kiss him. "How many more days?" He asked. " 62 more day." He just grind, and held her close as all their kids played with each other. "You better now Sawyer," Lucas asked. "Yeah daddy, these are my brothers now and I'm older so they have to listen to me," she laughed. "Play nice Sawyer," Brooke laughed. Then Lucas and Brooke gazed into each others eye's, and whispered to each other, "Love you."


	13. Is it just me or can you hear Caouse

The next morning Brooke woke to Lucas not by her, she looked across the room and he pacing back and forth. "Honey, you ok?" she asked as she got up from the bed. He had his hands covering his mouth. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why was Julian over here yesterday Brooke." His eye's meet with hers, "There was a mistrial, all he wanted to do was apologies before he, left for California." He sat back on the bed with Brooke standing in front of him, "How did you know that, I mean if I didn't walk in he could've..." she placed her finger on his lips. "Lucas, he was here for less then 5 minutes, and don't worry he left." He just smiled at her, "Is her ever going to come back." he questioned, she shook her head. He placed his hands on her waist, "You know I love you right." She nodded her head as she went on for a kiss.

There was only 25 days left before their wedding, time was flying by. Brooke was getting everything figured out alongside with Haley. "I cant believe your wedding day is almost here," Haley said as she was tying a bow to little gift bag. "I know right, It feels like yesterday when he propose to me." "It was yesterday," Haley joked as Brooke hit her arm. "Are you ready boys?" Lucas yelled as they came running up to him and Nathan. Brooke and Haley just laughed, "We're getting fit for our tuxes today," he said as he held Jude in his arms. Brooke got up, "Awe, I cant wait too see you two in your little tuxedos," she said as she tickled their belly's. "And you sir, I cant wait to see you in yours looking all smexy and stuff." Lucas put Jude down, "There's children around Brooke," he whispered. "Don't care," she said as she went back to helping Haley. "Ok we'll be back once, we're done," Nathan said as he kissed Haley. "Where's Jamie?" Lucas asked. "I'm right here, and don't call me Jamie anymore it's James." He said with a smirk. "Oh, sounds like someone doesn't care about anything anymore," Nathan laughed. "Ok, lets go don't want to be late," Lucas gave Brooke a kiss and headed out. "Men," Haley said as they both laughed.

Once they got there the guy at the front asked what were the color's for the wedding. "The colors are red and white my fiances favorite colors ." Lucas told him. "So would you like to do a white tux then?" Lucas turned around to Nathan, he was laughing, "It's up to you Luke." He then looked back at the guy, "What do I look like a gang banger, no I'll just go with a black tux with a red tie and vest." He pointed to the room where they can try them on. After showing them off for about two hours, they finally found what they were gonna wear. Lucas, and they boys got a black tux with a bright red vest with a matching tie. Nathan and James got a black tux, with a white vest with a red bow tie. They were all looking sharp, and ready for the day.

Back at Brook's she went into her room to get the brides maids dresses out. "Look what I got," she showed off all the dresses. "of course their red," Haley said sarcastically. "Oh hush Hales, any ways your going to be wearing a white sash around it." Haley just laughed and smile. "Wait you have two, who's that one for?" "Peyton, she's coming down, it's perfect this time no one will be missing." Haley just laughed. "Don't for get the girls," she then pulled out two white dresses with a red sash on it. "Awe, for Sawyer and Lydia there's are adorable Brooke." "I know I made them," she smiled. "Haley, I want this to be perfect this time and what better way then having my family and friends there by my side." Haley just gave her a sweet and tender hug. "It's a dream come true Brooke, and I'm happy too see you this way." They just smiled at each other. "We better get these party gifts done with," Haley joked.

Nathan and Lucas came in, "Everyone I'm pleased to present you, Mr. Davis Baker, and Mr. Jude Baker," Lucas said in a very low voice. They came in with their tuxes on, Davis started to model. "Oh my you two looks so adorable, and Davis just like mommy." Brooke bent down and they came running up too her. "Yeah, they wanted to show you the outfits," Lucas laughed. "So you ready Hales Jamie is waiting in the car?" Nathan asked as she got up, "Yeah, have a good day Brooke. Oh by the way i do love the dresses." She waved Brooke bye and they both left. "So it seems like you three had a lot of fun today." Brooke said as the boys ran off, "Yeah we did, they had a blast." Lucas held Brooke tight in his arms, "So did you show Hales the dresses you made?" She nodded her head, "And of course she loves them," he then leaned in for a kiss, but she stopped him. "You should get the boys out of those tuxes before they ruin them." "Right." he let go off her and chased after the boys, as Brooke just smiled.

Later on that night Lucas was watching tv as Brooke was doing something in the bathroom. She then peeked from the door, "Hey Luke can you please put the boys too bed, it's kind of getting late?" He got up from the couch, "Sure sweetheart, no problem." He picked them both up and placed them in their beds. "Ok guys, time for bed. "No!" they both screamed. "we're not tired yet." Jude threw his teddy bear at Lucas, Davis giggled. "Come on guys, it's time for bed no more funny games." The refused to settle down, Lucas just rubbed his head in stress.

After 20 minutes of arguing with them, Lucas finally got them to fall asleep. He dropped right onto the couch,"Damn this day is long." he was now rubbing his head and eyes. "Luke can you come here." 'What now Brooke, I'm really tired." "Come on Lucas." He got right up from the couch and headed to her voice. "Yeah Brooke, whats going..." He stopped his sentence. _"_Mr. Scott, I have a surprise for you," she was standing in a rob. All a sudden she dropped the robe to the ground. It relived a red bow and nothing else. "Ms. Davis, your not making this easy on me are you." Just just giggled, "Nope." he started to rub his mouth with his hand. "How many more day until our wedding day?" She came closer to him, "25." He hung his head down, "I'm going to go take a cold shower." "Can I join." Brooke hollered. "Not funny Brooke," he said as he walked out of the room. She just laughed and put the rob back on.

Once Lucas came out of the shower, Brooke was on the bed in her sweat pants and one of Lucas old shirts. "Oh you actually put some clothes on," he said as he whipped the water behind his ear. "Yeah, the bow was to I don't. Exposing," she laughed. "So how was the shower, think about me a lot." "Actually no I was more focus on the neighbors wife. I can see her through the window," he joked, as she hit his shoulder. He cuddled up to her, "You DTC tonight," he asked as he rubbed his finger down her side. "What is DTC?" "Down to cuddle." "Oh, yeah I am." she smiled as she came closer to him. "Lucas your hard again." "Two can play at this game Brooke." She the dropped her mouth, and pushed him off the bed. "Ok, we'll play that way." she said as she placed a pillow on the ground. He got back up, "Fine I'll just turn away from you." She just smiled as he did a slight laugh. Then he whispered in her ear, "24 more days then we'll play doctor." he then bit her ear. "Damn it Lucas, you know how to make a girl go crazy." he just laughed. "Sorry, Brooke but I do love you with all my heart. And just thinking about that day, I just..." he buried his face in her hair. It smelled like perfectness, "I don't know Brooke, I don't think I can wait any longer." He then turned her around and started to have at it with her mouth. She broke apart from it, "Lucas what are you doing?" she had a serious look on her face. "Brooke I changed my mind, I don't want to wait anymore. I need you now." He started to kiss her neck, but she stopped him. "Ok, I'll stop with the games ok. But I think you were right, when we first got together." He then pulled away form her, and she just grabbed his face with her hands. "Waiting until we're married is a good idea, it's only 24 days away. And I know when we get to that point, we'll be happy we waited." They just smiled at each other.

"Are you sure Brooke?" She then kissed his forehead, "I'm sure, lets just DTC, like you said. Until the honeymoon, were, will you know." He just laughed, as he kissed her goodnight. "Love you Cheery." he said, she went closer into his chest. "Love you too Broody." They both laughed, she then faced his face, "Thanks for taking care and loving the boys. They just adore you Luke." "Brooke, their my children now. I'm going to love them like they're my own." They both went in for a kiss and drifted off to sleep, as Lucas held her hand to his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The chapter is short, because it's just filler. Promise the next one wont be every were, and be much better. Thank you all for reading it so far. <strong>_


	14. Destiny doesn't lie

Brooke was flustered with all the things that needed to be done before the wedding. She was on the phone with the company for the flowers she was going to have at the wedding. "These flowers need to be perfect ma'am, I'm getting married and I don't want anything to ruin that day." "Ma'am they will be there before the day I promise." "Whatever," she hung up the phone with anger. Lucas came in with the boys, they were all soaking wet. "You boys take your coats off, and play ok." He yelled as the ran along. "Damn it's a mess out there," he said shaking the water off of his head. "Lucas be careful your going to get all the papers wet." He just smiled as he took his very wet jacket off and sat down on the couch. Brooke was seating on the floor, so he started to rub her back, "So still getting everything figured out." "Yeah, I forgot how much time and work it takes to plan a wedding." she took a deep breath in and let it out.

"So i was thinking, while the boys and I were out today. Since we're getting married I wanted to ask you, if you would like to change the boys last name to Scott." she looked back at him. "I don't think that's a good idea Lucas." "Why not I mean, you want Julian out of the picture completely right. Then I should adopted them, and we should legally change their names." "Lucas, I love the fact you want to adopted them, but I don't want to change their last name. As much as I want Julian out of my life, their still his children." She got up and started to pace around, Lucas just followed her. "Brooke..." she stopped him. "I have so much on my plate right now Lucas, and your not helping by telling me you want to change MY kids name." "Brooke I'm sorry ok, I just..." "Save your breath Lucas," she grabbed her coat and opened the door. "Brooke don't go out there its dangerous." "See if I care," she then slammed the door. He didn't even think twice, he followed her out.

Brooke was so heated she didn't even notice Lucas was right behind her. "Come on Brooke, get back inside it's a nightmare out here." She didn't even hear him between the rain, and other storm noises she couldn't hear a thing he was saying. "Brooke, I'm sorry just please..." All a sudden he saw a beam of light coming from the road which Brooke was on. The car came closer to her, "BROOKE!" he screamed. He then jumped in front of the car, knocking both Brooke and him to the ground. The car stopped and a guy came out of the car, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry It's so hard to see out here, I'm so sorry." Lucas looked at the guy, "it's ok we're fine just go." He just ran back to his car and drove off. "Brooke, Brooke speak too me," he was whipping the water off of her face. She looked up at him, "You came chasing after me." He started to choke up on his words, "Of course I did, why wouldn't I." "Julian never chased after me, he just let me go." "That's because he didn't know how fragile you are." He held her close to him, as the rain poured on them. "And I promised you I would recuse you and save you from anything." "Even risking your own life for me?" He looked at her wet face, "Yes especially you, I told you back in High School I would catch pneumonia for you, just so you knew I loved you." He whipped her wet hair out of her face, "I'm sorry Brooke we won't change the boys name, I promise all I want is you too be safe." She passed out in his arms, he picked her up and carried her all the way home.

Once he got her home, he placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead. She finally woke up, "You should really get out of those wet clothes Brooke." She looked right at him, "Thank you Lucas," she had a weak voice. He helped her get up as he handed her some dry clothes. After they both got dried up, Lucas picked Brooke up and placed her gently on the bed. "What would I do without you," she said as he placed the blanket over her. He just smiled, as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I want to change their name Lucas." He got off the ground and sat by her on the bed, "What." "Lucas you where right, Julian isn't in the picture anymore. And you take care of them as your own, you are their father." Lucas grabbed her hand, "Brooke, right now all I want is you to be happy." "Nothing else can make me more happy, then having you adopted them and them taking your name." He kissed her on the forehead, and laid down beside her. "When you want to do it?" He asked as he looked up at the ceiling. She looked at him, "As soon as possible," he kissed her as he held her hand to his chest.

The next day, they went down to the court house to legally adopted and change the boys last name to Scott. "Ok sir, here are the paper. So you will be the legal father to these adorable boys." The lady at the front said. Lucas sat down by Brooke and the boys, "You ready for this?" She asked him. "I been ready," he smiled at her as he gladly signed the paper. He then handed it to the lady, "Ok your now their legal father, and their names are officially Davis and Jude Scott." "Thank you Ma'am," Lucas said as he picked up Jude. "Must be the happiest day of you life sir." He then looked at Brooke, "No it's just one of the many to come, thanks again have a wonderful day." They all headed out to the car, "Lets go to the cafe, I'm starving." Lucas said as he turned the car on. "Ok, sounds good to me," she placed her arm on to his seat.

Once they got there, Lucas put the boys into high chairs. "Hey Hales." Brooke went in for a hug. "So everything go good?" "Yep, no more Baker." Haley just laughed, "I'll go get you four some food." Brooke came back with two cokes and two juices, and place them by her family. "I can't believe our wedding is only a week away," Lucas said as he sipped on his soda. "I know right, time is just going by to fast." "Think about it this way, no more living in sin," he joked she just laughed a long. "Ok here's your food," Haley placed the plates down by her was Amanda the girl who Brooke hired back when Julian and her were still together. "Your doing a great job Amanda." 'Thanks Brooke, and since I got this job I'm going to college." Brooke got up and gave her a big hug. "Enjoy your food Brooke," she said as she walked away. "I love her, but still can't believe you hired without me knowing," Brooke just stuck her tongue out.

Jude started to play in his food, Lucas pulled his hand out, "Don't play with your food Jude." he stuck his tongue out at him Lucas just pointed at him. Davis just started to point and laugh at something he saw, "What are you pointing at," Brooke said as she looked at what he was pointing at. He was pointing at a High School guy with a football jersey on holding a football. "You like football huh?" Lucas said as he was eating. Davis started to clap his hand at the question. "Well I know what to get him for his birthday," Lucas joked as Brooke just laughed.

When they got home Lucas feel right onto the couch, and turned the T.V. on. The boys passed out from the day, so Brooke put them to bed. After she put them to bed, so went towards the couch and laid on Lucas, "Well hi there." he said as he brushed the hair out her face. "You look so hot right now." "All I'm doing is watching tv," he laughed. "Well you got some scruff, and me like some scruff." "Oh really," she leaned in for a kiss. "God you look good on me," he said as he grinned. "like I used to say, I look good on you." "Yes you do," he then flipped over so he was on top of her. They started to have at it with each others mouths, "I can't wait until we're married Brooke." "What so you can get your needs met," she joked. "No! So I and the rest of the world can say, Brooke Scott." She looked up at him, "I love that name, Brooke Penelope Scott. It has a good ring to it." She smiled. He swiped the hair off her face again, "You wanna know why we named Sawyer after you. It wasn't only because you are Peyton's best friend, but you we're a big part of both of our lives." She kissed him and refused to let go, "I'm happy you did Brooke really fits that little girl," she giggled. "I can't wait too see every one in their outfits," Brooke said as Lucas got up. " Truth be told, I'm going to be stunned when the girl in that beautiful white dress comes out of the church doors, and is walking to me with that smile that causes her adorable dimples to come out." She walked over too him, "Wait until you hear my vows hopefully you don't cry." She walked in to the other room as Lucas just stood there admiring her every movement. "Brooke I'll be right back, I won't be long promise." "Ok, be safe." He grabbed his basketball and headed out to the river court.

He took a quick stop at Nathan and Haley's place. "Hey Hales where's James, I want to take him to the river court." "He's in his room, I'll go get him." she had a shock look on her face. "Why you want to take him there?" "You'll know when we get back, I promise it won't be long." "Ok," she got him and Lucas and him left. Once they got there James had to know why they went there, "Hey Uncle Lucas why did you take me here?" He stared at the court, "Almost eleven years ago I took your Aunt Brooke here. I told her that this was where I belong, it was my world. Then she looked at me and asked me if she was part of this world with me, you know what I said?" He just shook his head, Lucas looked at him. "The biggest part, James she was the biggest part of my world." He then unbuckled his seat belt, "Come with me." They both got out of the car and headed out to the court. "Before we got together, I came here with Rachel." "You mean ex grandma Rachel." Lucas just laughed, "Yes. Any ways I told her that night whole night, Brooke was the one for me and I felt it and Knew it. She then told me to take my shirt off." "Whoa Uncle Lucas, I don't want to know the rest." "It was nothing like that," They both laughed. "But she blind folded me with my shirt, and handed me a basketball. She told me if Brooke and I where destined to be together, I would make the shot blindfolded." He started to bounce the ball, "So I dribbled it a little, and then let go. Want to know what happened next?" he smiled to James, he just nodded his head. "It went in, it went in James. I knew from that day on she was the one for me. This whole time before now I was just being stupid, until I finally stop being dumb and follow my heart." James just nodded his head, "So what now?" Lucas looked at him, "I want to do it again, blindfolded. I want to see if it was destiny or just luck." "Are you sure Uncle Lucas." He just nodded his head. Lucas took off his shirt and let James tie it around his eye's, "Can you see me." "Nope." He then handed him the ball.

"Ok, call it James." Lucas yelled. "If you and Aunt Brooke are destined to be together, make the shot." His heart started to pound as he bounced the ball up and down. He then took a deep breath, and let it out. Then he bent the his knees and let go. He quickly pulled the shirt off his eyes, "What happened James?" He just gave him a sorry look, "What, did it not go in?" James then came up to him with his head down. "Uncle Lucas, I don't know how to tell you this." he placed his hand on his arm. Then he raised his head, "It went in again Uncle Lucas." "Your lying." "No I'm not. You made it Uncle Lucas, It's true you and Aunt Brooke are destined to be together. She's your other half." Lucas picked him up, "She's the one James, She's the one." They both cheered at the excitement. "We better get you home James, thanks for being here." "Anything for you Uncle Lucas, I'm happy you two are getting married." Lucas just rubbed his head as they walked back to the car.


	15. We're finally as one

It was the day of Lucas and Brook's wedding. The boys stayed at Nathan and Haley's and the girls at Brooke and Lucas place. Lucas was getting the boys ready before him, "You two ready for the big day," they just nodded their heads and ran off when he was done. He then was finishing getting himself ready, "Damn stupid tie wont tie." he said as he struggled to tie it. "Need help Luke," Nathan said as he saw his brother struggling. "Yeah that would be nice," he then came over and helped him out. "Thanks Nate." "It's my pleasure, I can tell your a little nervous." Lucas just laughed, "No I'm not." "What ever you say man." Once he was done Lucas looked in the mirror, "You look good man, Brooke is going to love it when she sees you." "Thanks Nate, Oh we need to go by the house I bought." "You mean the house as in, Brook's old house she grew up in and you bought back?" "Yep." he rubbed his shoulder as he walked out. "Today is the day Lucas, your finally getting what you always wanted," he told himself as he but the tux jacket on.

"HALEY, PEYTON,' Brooke yelled. "What is it Brooke?" Peyton said as the came up to the room where Brooke was at. "Brooke claim..." Haley stopped on her words. "You look so beautiful Brooke," Haley cried. "Your stunning, Lucas is not gonna be able to control him self," Peyton added. "Thank you, but I need help zipping it up." Haley went over and zipped her up, then brushed her off. "Where are the girls?" Brooke asked. "Sawyer, Lydia come see your Aunt Brooke." They came up running, "Wow you look pretty Brooke," Sawyer added with her red sash in her hand. "Come here you two let me put those on you." Haley bent down and placed them on their little waist. "Hey Sawyer, how you feel about having me as a mommy?" "I like it, now I have two daddy's and two mommy's," Brooke couldn't help but pick her up. "How you feel about that Peyton?" Peyton just gave her a smirk, "Well you may be her step mom, but her real mom so that bets you," Brooke just laughed and gave her a hug. "We're going to finish getting the girls ready and us." Peyton added as they all walked out. Brooke looked in the mirror, "Lucas is the one, and your finally truly following your heart Brooke." She just smiled in the mirror, as she finish getting ready.

They finally go to the church, organ was playing in the background as every was getting ready. Brooke was in the back of course, then Peyton walked in, "Hey Brooke, how you feeling?" "A little nervous, but that will go away." "That's good to hear," she went in for a hug. "I'm happy you made it this time Peyton, last time it felt weird not having you here." "Brooke, I am sorry about that but I have more good new. Jake and I are moving back down." "Really, why?" "Well Sawyer, can't jump from school to school. And anyways it's home here." Brooke gave her a big hug, "I guess this means more Breyton time?" Peyton laughed, "Of course." Haley came walking in, "You look stunning Brooke." "Thanks Hales, you hear the news about Jake and Peyton their moving down here." "Really, Peyton," Haley gave her a hug back. "It's finally use again, the fabulous threesom." Haley and Peyton laughed at what Brooke said. "Ok Brooke, we got to go. We'll see you when your walking down." They both gave her a hug goodbye, as Brooke just finish getting herself ready to walk down the aisle to her new future.

"Ready for this Luke?" Nathan asked as he came up to him. "Yeah, I still can't believe this is happening." Nathan nod his head, as James and Jake came up right behind Nathan. Then the organ started to play, signaling for it to start. Lucas heart was pounding out of his chest, as he took a deep breath in and out. First the boys came out with a ring on each of their pillows, with Karen and Andy to guide them to the Plato. Lucas just smiled as they came walking down towards him. Then Karen whispered to him, "I always liked Brooke more son." Lucas smiled, "I know mom." Sawyer and Lydia came down as the flower girls. Sawyer took the roll of being oldest and stood behind Lydia helped her baby cousin know were to go. Once they got there Lucas bent down to Sawyer, "Nice job, baby girl." She just stood by Karen with her arm around Lydia. Then came down Haley, Peyton, and Jenny. At last minute Brooke put Jenny in, because she's family to her and she was old enough to be a brides maid. They just floated down that aisle, Nathan couldn't help but to stare at his wife and wink at her. Lucas and Peyton had a little moment of thanks. Then everyone stood up, Lucas knew what that meant causing his whole body to go numb.

Outside the door Brooke stood there waiting to walk in, all a sudden she heard a male voice. "May I walk my beautiful daughter down the aisle, to her future." Brooke had a stunned look on her face, "Dad, why? How?" He took her arm, "I'm sorry I didn't show up for your last wedding. So I'm here now, and I know this one is the real deal." Brooke was still shocked that her father was there. "So can I make it up to you, please?" She smiled and opened her arm so he could walk her down. "Thanks daddy." He just smiled as the door opened.

Once it opened, Lucas breath was caught in his throat. He saw his future wife walking down with her father on her left. He couldn't help but smile, at the way she looked and the way she whispered, "I love you." He slowly blinked as he kept on his smile. Her dimples came through like a beam of fresh air, as she came up to him, and he took her hand. They just gazed into each others eyes getting lost in them. "Were gathered here to bring this man and this woman to become one. They just stared at each other as the minster talked, until he asked for their vows. Lucas went first, "Brooke I remember the first time we really met. You where in the back seat of my car talking about how I won the game. From that moment I saw a girl who was lost, and wasn't the girl people made her off to be. I remember the first day I knew I loved you, It's was our Junior year when you thought you were going to move to California with your parents. I felt you slipping, and that was the day I feel madly in love with you. We had our plenty up's and down's over the pass eleven years. But that doesn't matter now, becuase we're here now, and like I told you. We're destined to be together, so I would be honor to have you as my wife becuase I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." she started to tear up on his words. "Now Brooke we'll like to hear yours." She took a deep breath in, "Lucas I remember back when we where firs together. You where telling me that, you wish your mom and Keith would just follow their hearts and be with each other already. I remember what I said to you, People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. Lucas I believe in that, look around you and look at us. We finally found our way back to each other, and I can't possibly fully under stand it. You were not just a good boyfriend, but you were one amazing friend. Who never left my side, like the whole thing with Angie. I can't wait to finally start our lives as husband and wife, like we imagined years ago. I love you Lucas, and that will never change." He started to tear up as well as her, the emotion of everything was flawless.

"May we please have the rings?" the minster said, as Peyton and Nathan handed them their rings. First Brooke slid on Lucas ring, he just smiled. As he placed her's on he looked at her, her dimples over power everything. "Now if anyone feels like these two are not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." They both looked around and smiled at each other. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs Scott, you may kiss your bride Mr. Scott. "I been waiting for this for tens years," he yelled as he went in to kiss his wife. Everyone cheered as they embraced each other, and faced them holding hands.

The wedding reception was perfect, Red, white, and black covered the the room. Quinn took pictures of everything, making sure Brooke and Lucas had everything they wanted to remember. "Everyone clear the dance floor it's time for the bride to dance with her father, and the groom with his mother. Both Lucas and Brooke kissed each other before heading off to their parents. "Dad, I'm still shocked your even here." "Brooke, I was barley in your life. For that I'm a horrible father, but seeing you tonight just reminds me of what I been missing." Brooke laid her head onto her father's chest as they danced. Karen and Lucas talk was a little different. "So how many times you going to get married son, I'm losing track." He just laughed, "Mom she's the one and I know it so stop being mean, I'm your only son." They both laughed, "I'm proud of you Lucas."He gave her a hug, in gratitude.

After that there was a break for 30 minutes, until Mouth said, "It's time for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife." They grabbed each others hand and headed out. The song was, "Your guardian Angel." It was the perfect song for them, let along to their first dance. "God Brooke, you look amazing. I can't stop looking at how lucky I got with you." She hung her head in shyness, "You look great to Lucas, with the red vest and tie. Matching the boys, it's cute." They shared a very personal kiss, and just looked into each others loving eyes. "This night is perfect," Brooke said as their foreheads touched. "Perfect ending to our new story as a whole," Lucas added as he kissed her ever so softly. They just danced as the others surrounded them, dancing a long to them.

After the reception, they headed out to the car as everyone throw flowers and red roses at them. They got into their car, and Lucas started it up. Brooke laid close to him, as they drove off, "It's honeymoon time Brooke," he said as they both kinked their eye brows. They stayed at a very classy place, Brook's parents pitched in along with Nathan and Haley. "Wow this place is gorgeous," Brooke said as they walked up to the hotel front desk. "May I help you two, looks like you just got married." the lady at the front said. "Yeah, we're here for our honeymoon," Lucas said as he placed the bags to the floor. She just smiled and called over a busboy to get their luggage. Once they got to the floor, and the man placed their bags in their room. Lucas picked Brooke up with her wedding dress still on. "Damn Brooke, still light as a feather," he said as she pulled her face towards his to kiss him. He then kicked the door open with his foot, and placed her on to the bed. They started to make out, as they lied on the bed. "Lucas, I'm so happy we waiting it just makes this day even more special." He just smiled as he kissed her neck, until he found a sensitive spot right behind her left ear. She stared to moan as he just focused on that spot. He then pulled away, "Brooke." He stopped as he looked down at her, "I'm happy we waited to, all I want to do tonight is make this night more perfect the it already is." She then pulled him closer to her, as she pulled off his jacket. "Wait," she got up from being under him. "Let me get in to something more conformable." She got up from the bed, as he just sat there. "Let me unzip you," he added as he stood up to help her out of the dress. The dress feel to the floor, leaving her in only her strapless bra and red hot panties. Lucas eye's grew, as he looked at her half naked in front of him. They then caught each others eyes, and Lucas planted one on her soft face. Causing him to be aroused. "Brooke, there's no need to put on anything," he said as he just held her tiny waist.

He then lifted her on to the bed, she held his head as he started to attack her neck once more. She then started to unbutton his vest, pulling his tie off, and opening his shirt, leaving him in only his pants. She then dug her nail's into his bare back, as he nibbled on her ear. He then lifted his head, towards her mouth, and devoured it. "God Lucas, you really now how to turn a girl on." He then got up from her and pulled his pants off, and headed back to her on the bed. He slowly kissed every inch of her body, causing her to moan at the sensation he was giving her. Once he got to her face he stopped, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She then brushed her fingers through his blonde hair. "I love you Brooke," he said as he started to kiss her chest again. She then pulled him back to her face. "Enough with his Lucas, I'm ready to fully be with you." He smiled as they started to heavily make out, his hand sled to her back unhooking her bra. Both of their hearts started to pound at this moment, causing them both to be aroused at the situation. He then placed his hands on her breast, as he kissed her. Then slowly kissed her down her neck, until he got to her exposed chest. She started to arch her back, as she moaned and groaned. "Brooke your perfect, how did I get so damn lucky." She just smiled as he focused back on her mounds, in front of him. Her hands sled down his back to his boxers, he started to thrust making it easier for her to pull them off. Once she got them down he finished by taking them totally off, "Wow, I forgot how big...you know," she said as he just laughed. He then placed his hands on her waist, she just looked down, as he started to pull off her panties. "As much as I can say those panties are hot on you, there better off," he said as he started to kiss her leg. She could feel him getting closer to her most sensitive spot. Her breathing started to get heaver as he opened her legs further, to make it easier for him to put his head there. "Your beautiful," he added as he he placed his mouth on her there. She couldn't help but moan really loud, "OH MY FUCKING GOD, LUCAS." she yelled as he sucked her there. He couldn't help but to kiss her leg over and over near her sensitive spot. He then placed his whole body on top of her's leaving his rock hard organ, near her virginal opening. He then attack her once more on the lips, she then broke it apart, "Do it," she whispered, as he just kissed her neck so softly. He lifted her leg up, to make it easier for him to make his entrance inside of her.

"Are you sure, Brooke?" he said as he just looked in to her hazel eye's. She nodded her head, "I never been more sure, and I been waiting for this moment since you and I got back together." "I love you Brooke Da... I mean Scott," he laughed. He then lined himself up with her virginal opening, and pushed as far as he could. A loud moan came from Brook's mouth. "You like that?" he said as he moved inside her, "Your perfect at it". They kept the steady paces together, "Harder Lucas, FUCK ME HARDER LUCAS, I WANT TO FEEL YOU ALL IN ME!" She was so loud, they swear the people in the room next to them could hear them. He went faster, as he held her leg in his arm. He started groan himself, he thrust even harder inside her. "God you feel so good Brooke." Their hips moved in a repeating pattern, Brooke was pulling on his hair, and scratches down his back. He then focused her ear again, "You love that spot don't you?" She asked as she smiled. "I love every inch of you Brooke." They were both sweating, from all the sex in the air. They were both dripping in sex, and they couldn't stop. Lucas started to slow down, and then collapsed on top of her. He rolled over to the other side, Brooke just turned over to him. She was smiling at him, "What?" he laughed. "I forgot how good you where." he started to laugh, "Well my first was very experienced, Oh wait you were her," he said as he kissed her template. She then grabbed his hand and came in closer to his chest, "Waiting was the best thing we ever did," she said as he brushed her hair. "I know, told you." She then laid on his chest, "I don't want this feeling to ever end Lucas." He looked in to her eye's, "It's not going to be, it's just the beginning." They just held each other closer, "Here's to a new beginning," Lucas said as she leaned in to kiss him. She then feel asleep on his chest, as he brushed her hair with his soft finger. "Welcome to the Scott family Brooke, your going to fit in just fine." He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eye's.


	16. I can't get over how luck I am

After a week away from life, it was time for Lucas and Brooke to head back home. "Well that was one hell of a honeymoon," Lucas laughed. "Yeah, my favorite part was the hot tub." Brooke winked. They loaded their bags in to the car, and headed back. "As much as I love the kids, being away from them for a week was nice," she laughed as they started to drive off. "Yeah, but their apart of you and me, and that I wouldn't trade for the world." She just smiled at him with her Brookey smile. "Well I have a surprise for you when we get back to Tree Hill." He said as he smiled at her, "Oh really?" "Yeah so put that blindfold on." "What so you can kill me or something," she joked. "No," he laughed. "Just put it on, I promise you it's a good thing." She smiled as she placed the blindfold over her eye's.

After about three hours of driving, they arrived at their destination. Brooke feel asleep, as the blindfold still covered her face, Lucas tapped her shoulder. "Brooke, where here." She jumped out of her seat, "Why is it dark, Oh my god am I blind?" Lucas laughed, "No, where here at our house." She started to take it off, until he stopped her, "Not yet Brooke." He got out and headed towards her door, and took her hand as he helped her out of the car. "Ok, on the count of three." He pulled the blindfold off, and quickly covered her eye's wit his hands. "One, Two, Three." He slowly moved his hands away from her eye's, as she opened them.

Once she opened her eyes, her words were taken out from her mouth, and she turned to Lucas. "Why are we at my old house?" He pulled her in, "I bought it back, I remember how you told me how this house made you feel." She cracked a innocent smile, "You were always the girl behind the red door. Well I want our children to be the boys and girl behind the red door too." She placed her hand on his cheek, "The Scott family behind the red door." He then kissed her, and picked her up to led her to the door. "Welcome home Mrs. Scott," he placed her back on her feet. "Thanks for this Luke, I'm still shocked you did this." He held her close, " Before we get the kids I have something to show you in the back."

He opened the back door and there was a hot tub. "Wanna take it for a spin, before.." she stopped him with a very seductive kiss. She started to pull his shirt off, "What if the neighbors see?" She then took off her shirt, "It's our back yard." "Yep, and no one can tell us what to do." He said as he started to kiss her neck in away of lets get it on in this hot tub, with no second to lose. They both stripped down, until they were completely nude. Lucas then grabbed Brooke as she wrapped her legs around him for support. They were making out heavily as Lucas led them to the hot tub. Once they got into the steaming water, he pushed her close up to the wall of the tub.

Between the heat of the water, and the heat that they were making there was no stopping them. "God your so hot right now," Lucas said as he thrust inside of her." She could barley talk from all the pleasure he was giving her. "Just like old times," she said as she went in for a kiss. Their breathing got heavy as they moved faster in the hot tub making the water wave, and come over the side. Her legs were out of the water, while he just went in and out in her. They slowed down, "Ok, enough of this Luke we need to get the kids before Haley starts thinking we forgot about them." He just nodded his head as he finished up on her neck.

After they got their clothes on, and turned the hot tub off, they headed back to the car. Lucas was holding Brooke in front of him nuzzling on her ear. "Ok Luke enough," she joked as he headed to his side. "Are you sure your ready to pick the kids up?" She gave him a smirk, and he just laughed as he turned the car on.

As they walked into Nathan and Haley's house, the boys came up to them. "Oh look who it is, the newly weds," Haley laughed as she went to hug them both. "So how was the honeymoon?" They both looked at each other, "It was amazing," Brooke added as she pulled Haley to the kitchen, leaving Lucas alone in the room. "So boys, you miss me?" he said as he bent down to hug them both. Then Haley and Brooke came out. "What was that about?" Lucas laughed. "Nothing," Brooke said as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for watching the kids Haley means a lot." "Anytime Brooke, you two have a good day. Oh by the way Brooke, you work tomorrow." Brooke just smiled as they all headed out to the car.

Hey we need to pop by Peyton's place to get Sawyer," Lucas said as he started the car. "Where are they living now?" He laughed, "Your old house." "Damn we're all like switching houses," Brooke laughed. "It's what ever it was part her's when we first came back to Tree Hill." Once they got there, Sawyer ran to Lucas. "Sawyer," he picked up his little girl. "How is my big girl doing today?" "Good, happy to see you again daddy." He hugged her tightly, and put her in the car next to the boys. "How's the house P.?" Brooke asked. "It's still nice, missed it." They both laughed as they hugged. "You two have fun, I'll see you all later," Peyton said as she pulled from the hug. "Later Peyton, tell Jake and Jenny I said hi." Once they got everyone situated Lucas looked back, "Ok all the kids are here, you ready to go home you three?" They all clapped as the drove off, to their new life as an official family.

"Welcome to your new home guys," Lucas said as he pulled into the drive way. They unbuckled the kids, Sawyer went running to the door while Brooke and Lucas held one of the boys in their arms. "Wow this house is big daddy." Sawyer had wide eyes looking at the perfect house. Lucas and Brooke just smiled at each other, "Back to life." Brooke laughed as she put Davis down. As the kids ran around Lucas held Brook's waist, "So who got my old room?" She asked as she went in for a kiss. He just smiled, "No one, I wanted to keep it empty so in case we have a baby of our own. He or she could have their mother's room, because me and you do have memories in that room." He went in for another kiss, then Jude tugged on Lucas leg. "Whats the matter buddy," he said as he bent down. He just pointed at Davis covered in flour, "Let the caouse beginning," Lucas laughed. Brooke just smiled as she looked at Lucas sweep up Davis in his arms.

Later that night Lucas was on his laptop writing a new book. Brooke came in after putting the kids to bed, and climbed on the bed to Lucas. "What you writing?" "My new book I started since I came back down here." "What is it about?" "It's about a girl, who's heart was all over the place. In here family, love life, friendships. Basically a very lost girl. But one day she meets this guy, and he shows her that she's not who people think she is." he looked at her, "She's in fact, a total different person he saw the true her." He kissed his wife's forehead. "Like me?" she said with a smile. "Yeah," he replied. She quickly got up, "Where you going?" She smiled at him. "Do you still have your basketball uniform?" "Yeah, so." "Go put it on, I want to role play." He laughed, "Role play, Brooke there's kids in the house." "Their asleep, come on Lucas." He got up from the bed, "Are you going to wear you cheer uniform," she nodded her head. "So the star basketball player, taking the head cheerleader home, huh." She nodded her head again, "Go get dress." she ran off to the closet and got dress.

Lucas was wearing his white #3 Jersey with the shorts, he just walked in to the bedroom with a basketball in his hands. Brooke was leaning on the bathroom doorway, "Looks like you have the wrong lock room, the girls is right across from here." he said as he got closer to her. "Actually no I don't, I saw you make that winning shot. And I just had to say hi." "Oh really," he placed the ball down on the ground. "So what do you want to tell me miss head cheer leader." She started to rub her hand on his hard rock chest, "That shot was perfect," she winked. "I just thought that maybe, the head cheerleader and the star basketball player could make a very steamy night," she whispered in his ear. "I second that," he started to kiss her neck, then her lips. "This is just turning out to be really cheesy Brooke." "Yeah I agree, lets just get on with the rest." she laughed as she pulled off his jersey.

He place his hands under her chin, making out with her perfect mouth. Then he unzipped her top, and picked her up off of the ground. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pushed her up against the wall. "You wearing any underwear under this skirt?" he said as he tried to catch his breath. "No," she said out of breath. She then dragged her hands down his back to his shorts, as he just held her closer to the wall. She sled them off as fast as she could, as they dropped straight to the floor. Lucas broke from her mouth to get some much needed air, "God this is hot," he said as he was close to her face. He then got a good angle to pull her skirt off completely, he threw them out of the way as he pressed her closer to the wall once more. Then opened and lifted her legs straight out to get a good angle. She could feel his whole body pressing her up against the hard wall. She tugged on his hair as he inserted himself inside of her. She couldn't get enough of the ecstasy he was giving her through out her whole body. They both broke apart to get air, as he still pounded inside of her. "Oh Lucas, you know how to make a girl satisfied." He just smiled as he rubbed her legs up and down with his hands. "This is the best sex I ever had," she said with barley in air in her lungs. "That's because, we're a hot ass couple. Meaning we have hot ass sex." He started to nibble on her left ear, then he bit down on her lower lip. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest. She started to dig into his back with her long finger nails, as he just pressed her harder against the wall. After about twenty minutes they headed towards the bed, and collapsed right on it trying to catch their breath at the same time.

"That right there," Lucas said trying to catch his breath. "Was magical, your so good," he then turned to her. She smiled at him, as she got up and climbed on top of him he just held her waist as she sat upon him. "You were the one doing everything," she then leaned in for a kiss and whispered in his ear. "Now it's my turn to return the favor." She started to kiss his neck and down to his chest, she then got up and lined herself up with him. As she pushed herself down on to his hard rod, she arched her back as he just held her waist in place. She started to move up and down on him, as he sled his hands on to her chest grabbing her breast. He then sat up and started to make it with her chest. His face was buried into her chest as she grabbed his hair, and tugging so hard on it. She then pushed him back on the pillow as she moved on him leaning down to kiss him. It was sending them both into a orgasm, he couldn't help but cum inside of her. She then slowed down and feel to the other side of the bed, "I really hope we didn't wake any of the kids," she said as she placed an arm over her forehead. "No we where pretty quite, even though there was times I wanted to scream," he joked. He then grabbed her free hand, "This was so much hotter then our wedding night." "Oh I second that, hell this was the first in such a long I even got horny." They both laughed as they went in for a very sweet kiss. Lucas then pulled the blanket over them both and held his wife close. "Next time lets skip the role playing, and just go straight to the sex," he laughed. " Agree, your bad at." "I am not," he started to tickle her. She wrapped her legs around him and they both closed their eyes. "I love you Lucas." "I love you too Mrs. Scott." He held her close as they drifted off again.


	17. I love our miracles

It's been two months since Lucas and Brooke got married. They where both sleeping, until Brooke woke up with her stomach tossing and turning. She looked over at her sleeping husband, and he was pasted out with nothing on but his boxers. She sprung out of the bed, and went towards the bathroom. I threw up a little, she quickly blamed it on what they had for dinner, "Guess it's just not settling with me." she whispered as she went back into the bed. Then she felt really hot, she was already in only a tank top and panties. So she just didn't put the blanket over herself. Lucas then turned over and wrapped his arm around her. As she was about to fall back to sleep, she felt sick once again. She pulled out of Lucas arms and headed back to the bathroom, this time he woke up. He went towards the bathroom, "Hey sweetie, you ok?" He asked as he whipped his tired eye's. "Yeah I'm just a little..." the vomit stopped her. He quickly went to her side, "Brooke you think you might have food poising?" "Maybe, but you and the kids seem fine." He swept the hairs out of her face, "Maybe we should go to the doctors first thing in the morning." She just nodded her head, as she leaned over the toilet.

After she was done, he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. "I'll go sleep on the couch, so I don't smother you." He placed a light blanket on her, and kissed her sweaty forehead. As he was leaving Brooke whispered, "Lucas," he turned around. "Thanks for being being here," He just nodded his head, and headed out of the room. She closed her eye's and drifted off.

The next morning, they dropped all the kids off at the daycare center so they could go to the doctor. "You feeling any better Brooke?" She shook her head, "I don't it keeps coming and going." She sank into her seat, as he placed his arm around her seat. "I really hope it's nothing to major." she nodded her head as he kept being worried. Once they got there, the wait was a hour long. "Is Brooke Scott here?" the nurse said as Brooke and Lucas both got up. He held her hand, as they walked into the room to be checked. "So what exactly is going on?" the nurse said as she held a clip board. "I just started to feel really hot and sick. It keeps coming and going." "Are you feeling sick now?" "No not really," Lucas kept a hold of her hand. "Will Mrs. Scott come with me so we can do some test on you." Lucas kissed her and let her go off with the nurse, and he whispered, "It's going to be ok, I'm here no matter what." They left, as Lucas hung his head as he waited.

After ten minutes Brooke came back in, "You done with all the tests?" "Yeah, just had to take a blood test and other things." He grabbed her hand as they waited for her results. Then a doctor came in, "Ok, we just checked all the test, and the blood test. You guys ready for what I'm about to tell you?" They both nodded their heads, with wides eye's. "Well, we want to take one more test to make sure but.." he then took a deep breath in. "You're pregnant." Brook's mouth dropped as she looked at Lucas, he then started to grin at her. "You two are going to parents, again." he laughed. "Are you sure?" Brooke said still gripping on to her husbands hand. "Well we want you too take a pregnancy test to be 100 % sure, but yes you are Mrs. Scott." Lucas then pulled her face towards his, "We're gonna have a baby of our own." he laughed. "Our baby," she added. "I'm going to leave you two alone, but congrats." He then left, all Lucas could think about was Brooke, and this miracle they were going to have. "I can't believe I was once told I couldn't have children, but here I am with my third." "Miracles are a powerful thing Brooke, life is full of them." He then placed his hand on her stomach, "This is our miracle Brooke," he then stopped himself and went in for a kiss. "I love you," he added with his hand still on her stomach. She then placed her hand over his, "I love you too." She then pulled in for a hug so tightly, everything was coming together.

On the car ride, Brooke couldn't help but too look at Lucas. "So when do you want to start to tell people," he said as he focused on the road. "Well I want to tell Hales first, she's a big part of the both of our life's. Anyways, she wasn't the first to know when I was pregnant with the twins. I owe it too her." He just nodded his head, "Then after we tell Hales, we invite everyone over for dinner to tell the rest of them." She nodded her head with a smile on her face, as she held her stomach. He then placed his free hand there, and just smiled at her. "Your glowing Brooke, and It's beautiful." She just caught his eye's and stared at him the rest of the car ride.

They headed over to Haley's to tell her the news. "Hey guys, come right in." "Thanks Hales," Lucas said as he shut the door behind them. "So how are two today?" Haley said as they all headed to the couch, Lucas sat on a near by chair. "Well, Hales," Brooke said as she took a deep breath in and looked at Lucas. "We have some news to tell you, that we recently just found out." Haley started to grin as she looked at both of them, "What do you guys have to tell me?" Brooke scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand, "First off, I'm never going to fully listen to doctors when it comes to my body anymore." Haley just smiled as Lucas just looked at Brooke telling Haley everything. "Why?" "Well you know how I was told I would never be able to have kids. Well hello have two already that are my everything." She then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant Haley, I'm pregnant again with my third child." "Brooke," she went in for a tight squeeze. Lucas just laughed at the sight, "Get over her Mr. Scott." Haley said reaching out arm. They all hugged in unison, "I'm so happy for you both." "Yeah, your the first one we told." "Awe, I feel special." Lucas laughed, "You're a big part of our life Hales, you had to be the first." "So are you going to tell the other?" "Yeah, we where thinking of a dinner tonight at our place." "Sounds good. Brooke I'm so happy for you, and Lucas nah I'm not gonna say it." They all hugged once more at the exciting news.

As Lucas was making dinner, Brooke was getting the table set for tonight. "Hey Luke how think the others are going to react to this?" "Brooke come down, everything will be ok." "Yeah, but..." he came into the dinning room, "Brooke, their going to be happy for us this is an amazing thing." He then placed his hand on her stomach, "They're our friends." "What about Sawyer and the boys?" "Well the boys are still young so I don't think it will faze them much, but Sawyer I don't well see." He kissed her forehead, and went back to cooking.

"Wow that was actually really good, let me guess Lucas cooked." Peyton said as she laughed. "Oh like you could cook, Lucas told me stories about your cooking." Brooke said as she hit her with her hand. "So why did you two bring us here." Nathan asked as he put down his cup. Lucas then placed his arm on Brook's chair, "Well we have some news for everyone." He said as he stared into her eye's, "Yeah went to the doctor today, and they told us that we're pregnant." "Oh my gosh, congrats Brooke and your already showing." Peyton joked as she went in for a hug. "Yeah, who would've though that a girl who can't have children would be having her third." "Well congrats you guys," Jake said as he lifted his glass. Lucas then turned to Sawyer, "How you feel about that Sawyer, having a new brother or sister." "I don't know, how am I suppose to feel." They all laughed as he rubbed her head, "Anyways daddy, where is the baby going to come from." Lucas spit out his water, as everyone around him laughed. He then looked at Peyton, "This is all you big boy," she giggled. Brooke just cut in, "Well when a mommy and daddy are married and in love. They um, um." Lucas cut in, "They have kids, end of story Sawyer." "But I want to know, were this baby is coming from. And is it the same as Davis and Jude being my brother?" "NO, Davis and Jude, are your brothers by marriage." "Yeah, and you and daddy are married so it's the same thing." "No, because they came from a old marriage, just like you're their stepsister, as they are your stepbrothers." Lucas cut in again, "This baby is going to be your half brother or sister, because you share me as your dad." Sawyer put her hands on her face, "This is confusing," she picked up her plate and left. "Well that was...interesting." Haley said as everyone started to laugh along.

Later that night as they where about to fall asleep, Brooke was caught by what Sawyer was saying. "Lucas how are we suppose to explain this?" "Brooke, she's four she's going to forget by the morning." "Yeah, but how do you explain that this is not a step sibling it's her half." She laid down beside him. "Brooke, we'll figure it out ok, just sleep." She got close to him, "Do you think this baby will be happy with it's life?" she said as she rubbed her stomach still flat. He placed his hand on her's, "This baby is the lucky one Brooke, that's all." She kissed him as he just held her tightly.

* * *

><p>Two months later, and Brooke was showing a little. "LUCAS!" "What is it Brooke." he came into the room with her looking in the mirror, "What are you doing?" he chuckled. "I'm checking how big I am. I'm getting huge." "Brooke, you not even close to being huge." "Oh thanks a lot, mister I still have a six pack while my wife looks like a beach whale." He came up to her and placed his hand on her bump, "Sweetie you look perfect ok." He kissed her forehead. "I don't care how big you get, wanna know why." "Why?" He placed his hand under her chin, "It just means that if it's a girl, she's going to be very healthy and adorable like her mother. And if it's a boy, that means he's in top shape for spring training," he joked as he walked away. "Not funny Lucas," she threw a shirt at him as he walked away. Se continued to look in the mirror, "This stinks." she said as she plopped onto the bed.<p> 


	18. You're my family no matter what

It was Sawyer's fifth birthday party, and there were children all over the place. One of the kids picked up one of Brook's favorite lamps, "Um sweetie can you place not touch that," he bit her arm. "Ah, you little.." "Hey Brooke hows it going." Lucas said as he came up behind her. "That little BOY, bit me." "Awe poor Brookey." "Oh shut it Lucas." "Damn the hormones are getting to you." She smirked, as she walked away. He just laughed and headed back outside to the party.

Brooke then came out with the cake, as everyone started to sing. "Make a wish baby girl," Lucas said as he sat beside her looking at Brooke. She then caught his eye, "Ok here it goes," Sawyer closed her eyes and made a wish. Lucas couldn't stop looking at Brooke, she just winked at him while holding her swollen stomach. She was already three months along, and she was showing a little.

After the party, everyone went home leaving Brooke and Lucas with a very messy house. Sawyer passed out on the couch with cake all over her face. "I'll go put her in her bed, and clean her up." Lucas picked her up and kissed Brook's cheek. "So Brooke, you know that kid that bit you?" "Yeah, I'm going to remember him hopefully he was just some random kid." He started to laugh, "That's Arnold, he's Sawyer's best friend." Her jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me, that kid is a terror." He just grind and kissed her forehead. "So," he started to say as he kissed her. "We have an doctors appointment tomorrow don't we." He was holding her closely to him, "Yes we do, and we can find out the sex." "Ah, and do we want to know or are we just gonna be surprised?" "I kind of want to know, but then again I don't." He just placed his hand on her bump, "Either way, I'm going to be happy Brooke, because your it's mother and I know weather it's a boy or girl you're going to love it." She just kissed him, "We better get this mess cleaned up." They broke apart and started to clean up.

* * *

><p>As they waited Brooke was twiddling with her thumbs, Lucas placed his hand over them. "Don't be nervous, Brooke everything will be ok." She took a deep breath in, "Can I be honest Lucas?" He just nodded his head, "I want it to be a girl." He just smiled, "Oh really?" He laughed, "Yeah, I mean I already have two boys. And my i deal perfect family is two boys and a girl." She looked into his Crystal blue eye's, "So I want a daughter of my own, I mean I love Sawyer don't get me wrong but..." he stopped her. "You want a daughter of your own." She smiled, "Yeah, I really do." They just smiled at each other, until the nurse came in for them.<p>

"So we are here for your annual check up right," the doctor said as Brooke got on the bed to lay down. "Yes, and to find out the sex of the baby," she added. Lucas just held her hand, "Yeah after a lot of talking we decided we wanted to know," Lucas added. "Ok then, let me put this gel on, and take a look." They both looked at each other with huge smiles. Brooke could feel her heart pounding, as she waited. "Everything looks good, there are the feet and the head. Everything looks perfect, if you ask me nothing wrong." Brooke just smiled as Lucas eye's were caught on the screen of their baby. "So you ready to hear what you two are having." "Ready then I'll ever be," Brooke added while Lucas just looked at her. "Congrats you two are going to have a boy." Lucas face grew sorrow at what he just heard, but Brooke had a big smile on her face as she turned to her husband. "You hear that, were going to have a mini you," she laughed. Lucas started to smile, "I know right, hopefully he doesn't have a my ears," he laughed. "I'm so happy we know now." "Me too Brooke, maybe we can try again for a girl." he just gave her a kiss, and looked at their baby once more.

Once they got home, they paid the babysitter (they didn't want to keep dumping their kids on Haley again), and Brooke picked up Jude and headed to the couch, and started to play with him. "How is my adorable baby boy doing today." He just giggled as she played with him non stop. "So when do you want to tell the kids?" Lucas said as picked Davis up from the ground. "Well, I say we just wait until he's born." she suggested as she put her son down, and grabbed Davis from Lucas. Sawyer came in and sat right by Brooke, "Hey mamma Brooke." "Hey baby girl, what are you up to?" as she bounced Davis on her knee. "Nothing really," she touched Brook's swollen belly. "So is the baby in there?" Brooke laughed, as she placed Davis down to play with Jude. "Yeah, it's a safe place for the baby until it's born." "Do you know what it is?" Brooke looked over to Lucas, he just nodded his head. "Yeah, your going to have a baby brother." "Oh, another brother," she started to look at the ground, "Well does he still have to listen to me?" "Yes, he does you are his big sister." "Score." Brooke laughed as she grab hold of her stepdaughter.

"Sawyer you ready for your basketball game tomorrow," Lucas asked as he came towards the couch. "Yes I am daddy, wanna see my jersey I have to wear?" "Sure baby girl." She took Brook's hand and dragged her to her room. She came out in her uniform, starting to model it. "Looking good Sawyer, what number are you?" "13." Brooke just smiled as she picked her up and placed her on the couch by her dad. "Mamma Brooke, you coming tomorrow?" "I have to work earlier that day just so I can see you shine." She then kissed her forehead, "Sounds good to me," she chuckled. She then placed her hand on Brooke, "Ok baby I'm your sister, so when ever you decide to come out , you have to report to me" "Damn Sawyer creepy much?" Lucas laughed. "No I'm just excited to have a new baby." Lucas grabbed her and Brooke just watched the perfect image of father and daughter.

Then both Davis and Jude reached their arms out, "Oh I didn't forget you two." She picked them up and sat down by Lucas and Sawyer. "I been so focused on other things, I keep neglecting you guys." She placed each one of them on each of her sides, and kissed both of their heads. Lucas just laughed, "What!" she smiled. "You, them, us. It's how I always imagined it, and when that little guy is born this place is going to be a lot louder." "Oh yeah, we're gonna have four kids, Lucas what did we just get ourselves into." He just laughed and leaned over for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Once Brooke got off of work she picked the boys up, and headed to Sawyer's game. "Sorry I'm late," she yelled as she got into the very loud stadium." Lucas just grabbed Jude allowing her to seat down. "It's ok Brooke their just now about to start.<p>

The game was fun, Sawyer was just like her dad really good at this game. "You know when she was first learned to walk, she made a basket." Lucas said as he watched her play, "So was so short, yet could make a 8 foot basket. I knew from that day, my little girl was going to be a basketball player." Brooke just smiled as she held Davis in her arms. After the game, Sawyer went straight to Lucas. "Aw baby girl you were amazing out there." "Thanks daddy," Brooke just watched them celebrating.

Later that night, Brooke was watching Davis and Jude taking a nap on their play mat. Lucas came up from behind her, "You ok Brooke." "Yeah, it's just since we got married, and found out about the baby. I been ignoring the boys so much." Lucas came around and sat right by her, "What are you talking about Brooke?" "I mean am I ignoring them, becuase their part of Julian or something. I mean I was so blessed to have them, and here I am neglecting my own flesh and blood." She started to tear up, "I'm just as bad as my own mother." Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder, "Brooke you'll never be like your mom you got that, it's just there's a lot of things on your mind right now." "That's not a good reason Lucas, I wasn't suppose to have children, and now that I do I'm taking avenged of the miracles I was given." He then faced her, "Brooke they're only two, we are allowed to make mistakes. Now that you noticed it you can change it." He whipped away her tears, that feel down. "They know you love them, hey how about Sawyer and I go out tomorrow, so you can have time with your boys." "I like that a day with my boys." "See, everything will be ok." He held her tightly in his arms, "Thanks Luke." He just kissed her forehead as they watched them sleep.

The next day Brooke got her boys ready to go out. "It's Sunday, meaning it's the day to be with your sons," she joked as she buckled them in. As she was driving Jude poured his water on Davis head, "Ew gross." Davis said as his brother laughed. She looked in her mirror and saw what was in his hair. "Jude did you just pour your water all over your brother?" He just laughed, "You two." she laughed as she kept driving. They spent the whole day shopping, and playing in the mall play area. As she watched them play a lady came up to her, "So which one's are yours?" "Those two with the matching blue shirts." "Oh their adorable, my daughter is over there." "Awe shes a cutie how old is she?" "Shes gonna be two in 3 months." The both laughed, "Yeah mine are turning two next month." The lady look down at her, "So is that your third." Brooke placed her hand over her bump, "Yeah it is." "Do you know what your having?" "Yeah, another boy." The lady looked at her, "Nah I think it's gonna be a girl." "No, I wanted a girl but the doctor told my husband and I it's gonna be a boy." She got up, "Well if the doctor says it's a boy I guess it is, they are always right after all." "Yeah, it was nice talking to you." "You too," the lady picked up her daughter and headed out, Brooke just sat there with her thoughts going every were. The boys came up to her, "We're hungry mommy." Davis said. "Ok come on lets get something to eat you two."

As they sat down eating Brooke had to know how they feel about everything. "So how you guys feel about your daddy, and Sawyer?" "Daddy's fun," Jude added as she went over to clean his mouth. "I agree, but why do we barley see Sawyer, She's always leaving?" Davis asked as she pulled him closer. "Well Sawyer lives with both daddy and aunt Peyton, becuase their her real parents." "So arnt you her mommy too," Davis added. "Yeah, but it's hard to explain it all. But you're always going to still see her around, because she's your sister now." She started to eat her food once again, "So how you feel about the new baby?" They both shrugged their shoulders, she just laughed as she rubbed their heads. "You two ready to go," they shook their heads, and she placed them back in their seats.

"So you have fun today with mommy?" "Yeah, we need to do it more." Davis added as she just drove off. Once they got home Lucas and Sawyer where watching tv. "Oh hey look who is home, welcome home honey did the boys have fun." "Yes, they did and I'm going to do it more often." "That's great to hear Brooke," he kissed her cheek as they all headed over to the couch. "So how was your day with mommy today?" Lucas asked as he picked up Davis. "It was fun," he wiggled out of his arms and started to play with his truck. Brooke just looked up at Lucas, "Thanks for suggesting I hang out with the boys, they loved it." He just kissed her head, and hugged her tightly.

"Are the kids asleep?" Lucas asked as he climbed into the bed. "Yep, their all fast asleep." She then joined him. "So what are we going to name this little guy?" Brooke said patting her belly. Lucas placed his hand on her, "I don't know what were you thinking." "I was thinking Keith." "Keith really, I mean I'm flattered Brooke but.." she stopped him with a kiss. "Keith was a big part of my life too Lucas, and what better way to honor him then naming our son after him." She then placed his hand on her stomach, "This is our baby Lucas, and nothing will make me happier then naming him after his father's real father." She smiled as he just teared up, "Brooke I love you." "I know." "Let's name him Keith." She brushed his hair with her finger, and kissed his head. "Let's go to bed, been a long day," she added as she placed a blanket over the both of them. "Night Brooke, night baby Keith." He kissed her belly and held her tightly as they drifted off.


	19. There's just things you dont do

Brooke was about six months along, and she was getting pretty big. In the morning, she woke up to Lucas not by her, so she went to check up on the kids, then go find him. "Hey little guys how are you two doing today." Davis and Jude were standing in their cribs wanting to get out, she pulled them out and let them run. As she was heading to the kitchen to make breakfast, she heard a drill going off, and door to the baby's room slightly open. "Lucas you in there." The drill stopped and Lucas came running to the door. "Oh hey Brooke looks like your awake," he was trying to catch his breath as he hide behind the door. "What are you doing?" "I'm just putting the baby's room together." "Can I see," he pushed her out of the doorway, and he came out shutting the door. "I don't want you too see it just yet," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want it to be a surprise, for the both of you." Brooke placed her hand on his cheek, "You're too sweet husband." He feel into her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'll come get you when breakfast is ready ok," He kissed her and went back into the room.

"Lucas I'm going to head off to work right now, please make sure you watch the kids," she yelled as she opened the door. "Will do Brooke," he yelled back. Once she got to the cafe, Haley was cleaning the coffee machine. "Morning Brooke, how are you today?" "Well if you take away the pregnancy pains, and the swollen feet I say I'm fine" she placed her purse on the counter. "Lucas is building the nursery and won't let me see it." Haley laughed, "Why?" "I don't know he said it was a surprise." "Sounds like what Lucas would do," Brooke gripped Haley's shoulder and went straight to help a customer out.

Back at the house, Nathan came over with Clay to help Lucas out. "Hey Luke we're here." Nathan yelled as Lucas came out of the room. "Cool, I need help putting up the crib, and Clay don't wanna ruin your pretty face so watch the kids, thanks." He said as he put a hand on Clay's shoulder. "Oh come on Lucas, I can help you with this." "Yeah, and you are by watching the kids." Clay just headed to the living to watch them as Nathan and Lucas went in to the room. "Whoa what happened in here," Nathan laughed as Lucas scratched his head. "Hell, come on lets get this thing up and ready. They each picked up some tools and worked on it together, as Clay kept the kids entertained.

Later that day Brooke came home early, both Clay and Nathan already left because they had a client to interview. "Why must people be such idiots today," she said as she plopped on the couch. "Well welcome home Brooke, your home early." She was rubbing her head, "Hales told me to go home, because I was yelling to much at the customers." Lucas just laughed as he went back into the room, all three of the kids where playing really loud. "Can you guys please play quitter?" She suggested as she was rubbing her head, which she had a headache. They kept getting louder. "LUCAS SCOTT, can you please tell the damn kids to stop playing so damn loud?" He came out of the room, and came into the living room. "Ok, I'll stop working on the room for today, and take the kids out to the park." She gave him a pissed off face, "Oh so now your going to leave me here all alone." "Uh, no. Ok come with us then we'll have a family day out." "Lucas my feet hurt, my head is pounding, and this thing," she points at her stomach, "Has been kicking me none stop today, do you really think I want to go out." Lucas then sat on the couch beside her, "Ok Brooke, what can I do for you?" She gave him a Brook-ish smile, "You can start off by rubbing my swollen feet." He got up and started to rub her feet, "Is that better," he asked as he massaged them. She just smiled and leaned into the couch, "I want ice cream?" she said as she closed her eye's. "Ok we have vanilla in the freezer." "That's not ice cream, thats just frozen looking cum." Lucas started to laugh, "Ok what kind you want sweetie, I'll go get some." "Chocolate brownie mocha fudge." He stopped rubbing her feet, " Chocolate brownie mocha fudge? Is that even real?" "YES!" she screamed, "And make sure it's name brand and not that shit that's made by the store." He got up and picked up his keys, "Lucas!" He turned back, "Take the kids I want to be alone." "But you just...never mind." He got all the kids ready to go to the store. "Lucas, pick up some of that stretch cream, this baby is ruining my perfect skin." "Yes dear." "Don't take forever either, I don't have all night." He rolled his eye's, "Peyton was never like this," he said under his breath. "What did you just say?" "Nothing, sweetie." "Yeah it better be nothing." "Come on kids, we better get out of here before your mom blows the house up," he joked as they all headed out.

As was about to drive off he heard a yell, "Lucas wait!" Brooke was waddling to the car, "I'm coming." He didn't ask questions he just opened the door, to let her in. Once they got to the store, Brooke put the boys in the stroller. "Ok Brooke we're only here for a few things right?" Lucas asked he as she got a cart. "Of course." She smiled.

They got home after shopping and Brooke brought the boys in, while Lucas had his arms and hands full of items. "How did ice cream, and cream turn into a shopping trip," he then dropped the bags to the floor. "I'll go put the boys to bed Luke, you put the stuff away." Lucas just gave her a stink eye as she walked away, "I saw that," she yelled. Once Lucas was done putting away everything, Brooke came up behind him and placed her hands on his waist. "So what do you say, you feed me ice cream in bed hot stuff." "Brooke I'm not having sex with you." She backed away, "Who said anything about sex?" "Brooke first I'm feeding you Ice cream in bed, and next your going to be so horny your gonna want to have sex." "It's true, who cares Lucas I heard it's good for the baby." "Were did you hear that?" "Television, come on Lucas," she gave him puppy dog eyes. She started to rub her hand on his chest. "Brooke I love you and all, but we're not having sex until he's born." "It's because I'm fat isn't it, it's true no one likes fat girls." She left the room as he followed her. "Brooke, it's not your fault ok." "You're right it isn't my fault it's yours. You made me fat, with your thing." She was angry again, he knew it was just the hormones. But he still had to make his wife happy, "Brooke sit down," he pointed to the couch as they both sat down." "Why don't you love me Lucas." she was now upset. "Brooke I still love you." "Then why won't you have sex with me." He took a deep breath in, "Because it's awkward ok, just the thought of me putting my thing where our son is coming out. Is just to much for me and weird." "So that's how we made him, you didn't mind at all before."

"That was because he wasn't there before, come on Brooke." He lifted her face to him, "How about we feed each other ice cream in bed, and just cuddle." She gave him a sad look, "Ok sounds good. Then you can rub the cream on me." He just smiled, "I owe you that one anyways," he kissed her forehead, "Come on I'll carry you." He picked her up, "Still light Brooke." She just smiled as he carried her to the bed.

Lucas didn't bother to get her a bowl, he just brought the whole thing with him with a spoon. As he was feeding her, she couldn't help but to be turned on. "How's the ice cream Brooke?" "Amazing, keep it coming," she then placed her hand on his thigh. "Brooke Penelope Scott get you hand away from my crotch." he laughed. "Come on Lucas, just a quickie." "Brooke I don't want to ok, so stop trying to get my goods." She then stopped him and headed to the door, "Then I guess your sleeping on the couch tonight." "Brooke come on." She just pointed out the door. He got up and headed towards her, "Fine I'll give you a little pleasure, but I'm not having sex with you." She then smiled and headed back to the bed. He went to her and kissed her neck," I always get my way." she said as he continued to kiss her neck. After about ten minutes of making out Brooke stopped him, "I'm not in the mood anymore I want to sleep." "You sure Brooke?" She nodded her head as they both laid down on the pillow, "Im going to put the Ice cream away ok." she just waved him away. "No Brooke, I always get what I want." he whispered as he headed out the door.


	20. All I can feel is my heart braking

It was around midnight, and Brooke woke up with a sharp pain in her back and side. She started to lean over the bed with her hand on her side. Lucas woke up and rubbed her shoulder, "Hey baby you ok?" She was in so much pain she couldn't talk, all she did was shake her head. He sprung up from his pillow and went over to her, and started to rub her arm. "Brooke, what hurts? Talk to me." "It's my side, and back it..Ah." Lucas shot up from the bed and headed to her side. "Do you think you're in labor?" he started to brush the hair out of her face, as she just leaned over from all the pain. "No, I'm too early ok. I still have a month and half to go." she had such a weak voice. He started to get worried, "Ok just lay down we'll figure this out," he carefully laid her on her back as she kept a hold of her side. "Ah..Lucas I can't lay down it just hurts more." Lucas started to get flustered, as his hands where in his messy hair. Then he looked down at the bed, and there was a puddle of blood around his wife. "Brooke look?" he pointed to the blood spot, Brook's face grew really worried. "Lucas I'm too early, I can't be having the baby now." she started to cry, as he came back to her side. "It's gonna be ok I promise, let me call Hales." She just shook her head as she got back up from the pillow.

"Hales, Brooke is in labor you need to meet us down at the hospital." "What but she still has a month and half to go." "I know Hales," Brooke started to yell form all the pain in the background. "Just please Hales get down there as fast as you can ok." Lucas hung up the phone, and went back to Brook's side. "Come on Brooke we got to get you to the hospital." "What about the kids?" Lucas got off his knees, "Stay here, I'll wake the boys up and get them in the car. Just please Brooke don't move." He rushed to the boys room, and quickly woke them up, "Come on guys we have to go to the hospital." He picked them both out of their bed, "Daddy why you we going there?" Jude asked as he rubbed his eye's. "Your mom is going to have the baby tonight, come on we don't have to waste." "Lucas!" Brooke yelled, with a cry in her voice. "Ok, guys I need you tow to wait on the couch ok." They both walked to the couch, as Lucas ran to Brooke.

She was laying on the floor, blood all over her hand. "Ok we need to get you out of here now Brooke." He picked her up, and headed to the door. He placed Brooke in the front seat, as he placed the boys in the back. "Is mommy going to be ok?" Davis cried. "Don't cry baby, I'm going to be ok." She looked back with her sons eye's felt with tears. "I promise Davis I'm...Ah." Lucas wasted no more time and rushed to the hospital.

Once they got there, Haley and Nathan were there already. "Oh my gosh, Brooke," Haley said as ran up to them. "Can I get a nurse or something?" Lucas yelled. "What's the matter with her?" "My wife is in labor. "How far along is she?" "7 months." "Ok you two come with me." They placed Brooke in a wheelchair, "Hales watch the boys please," he started to run back to his wife and nurse. Haley and Nathan where both worried, as they took the boys to the waiting room.

"Lucas I feel really weak," her face was pale as a ghost. "It's going to be ok, the baby and you are going to be fine." A doctor came up to them both, everything was going so fast. "What's the matter here," she said as she looked at Brooke. "She's in labor and she's only 7 months," Lucas could barley talk at this point. "Ma'am how long ago did you start feeling pain?" Brooke was spinning, "I don't really know, I'm sorry." The doctor then looked at Brook's leg, which had blood everywhere. "Ok we need to rush her in to the delivery room, right now." They then took her to the nearest room, and laid her down on the bed.

"Ok Mrs. Scott, your fully dilated and your losing a lot of blood, we need to get this baby out as soon as possible." "No, it's to early!" she yelled. "I know, but clearly something is going on and the baby is ready." Brooke burst into tears, "Lucas, I'm scared." His eye's started to flood also, "I know Brooke, I know but..." he swallowed the lump in his throat, "You you can do this, your strong." She turned back to the doctor, "Ok when I say push, beginning to push, then stop when I say ok." Brooke nodded her head, as Lucas kissed her forehead. She was too scared for the baby and her own life to think about anything else, but that didn't stop the pain at all. "Can I get some drugs?" Brooke yelled over her pains. "I'm sorry, but it's to late for that." Brooke laid back on the pillow, with her eye's flooded with tears, Lucas just whipped them away with his thumb.

"Mrs. Scott I need you to push now," Lucas held tight on to her hand as she pushed. "Ok, stop." Brooke feel back to her pillow, "You're doing great Brooke." He added as he kept a hold of her hand. "Ok, you did great the first time, now I need you to do the same thing," She nodded her head and pushed as hard as she could, grabbing on Lucas hand and the bed. "Ok, stop stop," the doctor yelled. Brooke had a worried look on her face, "What happened?" "The baby is having trouble coming out, so I need you to give me one big push as possible." She started to shake her head, "I can't, I can't." "Yes you can Brooke, think about it once he's out we finally get to hold him, and this well be all over." He then gave her a kiss, "Love you, and I love that your giving me this gift, that we are going to spoil." He then kissed her forehead. She then got in a good position, and started to push as hard as she could. She could feel herself being torn open, as she felt the baby coming near out. She screamed as loud as she could, then all a sudden she felt a release. "Is the baby out?" She asked, there was no cry from the baby at all. The nurse ran the baby out as quick as possible. "Where are you going," Lucas got up from his chair and started to follow the nurse. "Sir, you need to stay here." the doctor suggested. "But.." he started to tear up, "That's our baby we didn't even get a look at him." The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your baby wasn't breathing, and it being a preemie it's puts the baby in a more vulnerable stage, we going to do our best." He was pinching his tears away, then he looked over to Brooke she was just lying there.

"Lucas," he headed to here and held her hand. "Where's our son at." He hung his head, as he heard the question. "They're taking him to be checked out." "I'm sorry Luke, I was to early." Lucas placed a hand under her head, "This isn't your fault at all." She placed her hand on his soft cheek, and feel asleep and kissed her forehead. Lucas couldn't help but cry, as the doctor came up to him she placed her hand on his unsteady shoulder. "Is the baby going to live?" She gave him a unsure face, "Only time can tell." He then feel into her arms and cried on her shoulder.

Lucas then came out of the room, and went to the waiting room were everyone was at. Peyton and Jake where even there. "Lucas!" Haley ran to him. "How's Brooke and the baby." He looked at her then feel right into her shoulder, "It's bad Haley, it's just bad." He started to soak her shirt with his tears, "It's going to be ok Lucas, It's going to be ok." She held the blond hair man in her arms. He then broke apart, "What happened Lucas?" Peyton asked as he whipped away his tears. "The baby didn't even cry or anything, they said once it came out he wasn't breath, so they had to rush him out. We didn't even get to hold him or even see him it was so fast." Peyton held him close, "How's Brooke?" "She's asleep right now, she lost a lot of blood. Peyton this is worse then when I almost lost you." She rubbed his face, "It's 20 times worse Lucas, it's your child's life on the balance now." Everyone surrounded around him as they all, tried keeping him claim. Then Davis came up to Lucas, "Daddy, where is mommy?" he whipped his tears off his face. "She's in her room sleeping." Jude then came up, "Is she ok?" Lucas couldn't help but cry again, as he pulled them into him.

"Mr. Scott," a voice said as he got up too see who it was. "Yeah," he was trying to pull himself together. "Come with me." He kissed the boys, and Sawyer on the head and went to the nurse. "Are you the one that's taking care of my baby?" He asked as they walked. "Yes, we finally got a cry from your baby." They then got to the place where the baby was at. It was in a incubator, the nurse shut the door behind them. "It took some time to get a cry out of her, but when she finally cried..." Lucas stopped her, as he turned around. "Did you just say she?" "Yeah, congratulations you have a daughter." Lucas then turned to his baby, " I knew it," he whispered as he touched the glass that surrounded his baby girl. "So is she going to be ok?" She then placed her hand on his shoulder, "Like I was saying she cried, but her lungs are underdeveloped and she's pretty small." Lucas just rubbed his hand over the glass. "Can I have moment please." She nodded her head and left.

Back in the waiting room, they were all trying to keep themselves together by the news they found out. Davis yanked on Haley's pants. "Can we see our mommy?" She picked him up, "I don't if we can." He hung his head in disappointment. "Here I'll ask one of the nurses," Peyton said as she went over to ask. She nodded her head, and Haley went to take them over. "We want to go alone, please." Jude said. Haley laughed as she just opened the door. "Hey Brooke," Haley whispered. She woke up, she was in so much pain from delivering she could barley move. "I have two of your biggest fans here, who want to say hi." The boys ran to her bed, "I'll leave you three alone." "Thanks Hales," Brooke said in a weak voice. "Hey guys, how are you?" she sat up on her bed and picked them both up. Even though she was extremely weak, she didn't care. "How are you mommy?" Davis asked. "I'm a little tired, but I'm with you guys now so I'm much better." She kissed their heads, "So why are you here?" Jude asked as she placed him on her lap. "I just had a baby." "Where's it at?" Davis asked. "I don't know I haven't even seen him yet." Davis then went in to hug her, "It's going to be ok mommy, we'll protect you." She couldn't help but cry, "I'm so thankful for you two, what would I do with out my boys." She kissed both of their heads, as she laid back down. She held both of her sons in her arms, as they all feel asleep.

Back where Lucas was, he kept rubbing his hand over the glass. "Hey there little pretty girl," he laughed. "Back in High School I used to call your mother that all the time, she loved it." He started to chock up again, "You got to pull through this ok, your part of an amazing thing, filled with friends, family, you already have two brothers, who are going to protect you. And a sister, who's going to be your shoulder to cry on." he tried to keep his tears in, "Your mom is one hell of a women. Note don't say hell, your need to stay innocent." he joked as he just rubbing his mouth trying to find the words to say. "What I'm trying to say is, your the last chapter to our story. You have no idea how bad your mom wanted a little girl, she talked about it all the time. And here you are, perfect in every manner. Your mom is Brooke Davis and I'm your father, meaning you come from two strong families." He started to cry as he just looked at his baby daughter. "God I just want to hold you, just for a second, just for a split second." He pressed his head against the glass, "God your beautiful just like your mother. Your mom once told me she wanted me to fight for her. Guess what now it's your turn to fight for not just for her, but for yourself, your brothers, your sister, and me." He hung his head and pinched his tears away, "Why god, why?" He cried.

Peyton came into the room, where Lucas was at. "hey they told me you would be in here. How's the baby?" He shook his head, "It's not a boy." "What?" she sat right by him, as he pointed at the incubator. "It's not a boy, It's a girl. Peyton we have a daughter." He started to tear up again. "Luke," she placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him towards her. "They told me that only time will tell if she lives." "Lucas Eugene Scott, don't you think for a second, that she's not gonna live." He faced her, "We're all full of miracles. Hello Sawyer is here, I'm here. Hell everyone had a near death experience and we all lived through them." "That may be true, but non of us were preemies." "Davis and Jude were, and look at them." She then placed her hands on the side of his face, "Don't give up Lucas, especially now when your daughter needs you to stay strong for her." He just nodded his head, "I got to get back, but Lucas remember she's a Scott. And Scott's don't just lay down and die, they fight." She walked out as Lucas focused back on his baby girl.

Lucas finally went back to Brook's room were he saw, Brooke and her boys sleep. "Hey," Lucas said to the boys as they woke up. "Can I have a moment with you mom?" They both nodded their heads as he took them back to the waiting room with everyone else. He then came back to Brooke still sleeping, "Hey Pretty Girl." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She slowly woke up, "You haven't called me that since High School." He laughed, "I know, but today your just breath taken." "I look like shit, I just had a baby, which I haven't seen yet." he grabbed her hand, "Have you seen him yet? How is he?" Lucas didn't want to tell Brooke just yet, that she had a girl instead. "Our baby is pulling through, all I care about right now is my Pretty Girl." He kissed her softly on the lips,"So what did they say about our baby." "The baby is really tiny, but it's not your fault you got that." She nodded her head, "I really hope he's ok, after all we're going to call him Keith." She still had he eye's closed as Lucas sat on the bed, next to her. "I don't think Keith fits her." He whispered as he kissed her head.


	21. One makes Six

Lucas feel asleep holding his wife close to him drowning out the world. A a sudden he felt a warm touch on his arm, "Mr. Scott, are you awake?" He opened his eye's to a nurse, "I am now, sorry for falling asleep on the bed." She just giggled, "It's ok, we have some good and bad news." He got up from the bed and headed out of the room, before waking up Brooke. "What is it?" they were both standing outside the room. "Walk with me."

They headed back to the room where the baby was at, "She's pulling through pretty well, she's in fact awake now." "And the bad news?" She took a deep breath, "She has a minor heart condition." "Like HCM, because I have that myself." She laughed, "No you can't detect that at birth, that is something that happened later on in a child's life." Lucas just had a puzzled look on his face. "It's nothing serious, she just going to have to go through a few more test." He took a breath of relief, "So what now?" She smiled, and pointed to the incubator. "Are you sure, I don't want to hurt her?" "Your not going to, come on pick up your daughter." she giggled as she opened the glass door. Lucas picked up his new baby girl, and he held her close to him. "She's so little, how much she weight?" "4.5 oz, when she's 5 pounds she can go home." He just looked at his beautiful baby girl as she slept in his arms. "Hi there pretty girl jr, I'm your daddy." The nurse just smiled. "Can I bring her to my wife?" She just nodded her head and they headed back to Brook's room.

Lucas peeked through the door, "Hey Brooke wake up." "I'm a wake whats going on?" He just grinned, "I have someone you should meet." Lucas came through the door with their baby in his arms, Brooke sat up from her bed. "Is that.." "Yeah," he came up to her bedside. "Say hello to your daughter Brooke." Her eye's got big, "Wait daughter, I thought..." "We had a son, nope we had a beautiful baby girl instead." He laughed, she started to tear up as he placed the sleeping baby into his wife's arms. "You got your dream family Brooke." She placed her hand on his soft cheek, "2 boys and a girl." He laughed, "No 2 boys and 2 girls, and you know what. I wouldn't have it any other way Brooke." He kissed her forehead as Brooke looked at her new baby girl. "She's perfect Lucas," she then faced him, "She's not just our miracle, she's our little fighter." He then put his hand on the baby, "She's also my little pretty girl." They kissed so softly, and focused back on their baby. "So what you wanna name her Brooke?" She just looked at her, "Taylor Lynn Scott." He laughed, "That's the perfect name Pretty girl. Sawyer, Davis, Jude, and now baby Taylor." He kissed his baby girl, then kissed Brooke. Then Taylor opened her eye's for the first time, "She has blue eye's Luke, just like her daddy." He teared up, and laughed. "Look at all that hair, she's got your gorgeous brown hair." He grabbed Taylor's little hand in his, "She's a spitting image of the both of us," Brooke cried. "I love you Brooke." "I love you too Lucas, thank you for this gift." He just smiled at her as she rocked Taylor.

Everyone started to come in looking at the new family. "Hey we heard, that the baby is fine." Nathan said as they came in with balloons and followers. Brooke just laughed with tears in her eye's. "Thank you all for being here for us." Brooke said as they all came in. "So we heard it was a girl, not a boy," Haley laughed. "Yeah trust me I was stunned when Luke told me." He just smiled as he went towards the crowd, "Thank you all for your love and support." Lucas then pulled them all in a big hug, "I don't know what i would've done with out you all." He cried as his brother held him. "It's ok Lucas, hey look at your wife and new baby girl. Their perfect Lucas, and that little girl is lucky to have a man like you to take care of her." Lucas nodded his head, as he walked back to Brooke. "So what's that's precious baby's name?" Peyton asked. "Taylor Lynn Scott," both Brooke and Lucas said in unison. Everyone started to laugh, "Hey Sawyer, Davis, Jude come see your new baby sister." Lucas then picked them up so they could see her. Davis and Jude didn't know what to do, but Sawyer locked her eye's on her. "Can I hold her daddy?" He then looked at Brooke, she nodded her head. "Hey tell you what, set in the chair by me and I'll hand her to you," Brooke suggested. Peyton helped her in the chair, as Brooke handed her the fragile baby. "Be careful Sawyer, she's really small." Peyton said as she stood behind her daughter.

"She's cute." she said with a big smile on her face, Lucas and Brooke started to laugh. "Hey can we just have moment with just the six of us," Lucas asked. "Wow six that's a big number, anyways." He laughed, everyone left leaving the family alone. Lucas grabbed baby Taylor out of Sawyer's arms and started to walk around with her. Brooke then grabbed both boys and placed them on the bed by her, "First of all I want to thank you two for being here for me earlier. It's just proves your being raised right, and I'm sorry if I been ignoring you two lately," she started to tear up. "Don't cry mommy," Davis said as he hugged her, and Jude followed his brother's actions. "Yeah, momma we love you." She couldn't help but cry, Lucas saw it as a sign and took Sawyer out of the room with him. "I love you guys too, your my first born's, my miracle that I thought would never have." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "My two amazing beautiful baby boys," she gave them each a kiss on their cheeks. "I promise you, this new baby isn't gonna stop me from having my bonding time with my sons." She was trying to catch her breath, as Davis whipped away her tears. "You're doing great mamma." She just held them close as Lucas watched them through the door window. "What's going on in there daddy?" Lucas took a deep breath in, "Bonding time Sawyer, come on we got to put your sister back in the nursery." Brooke continued to hold her kids, "No matter who your real father is, your still my kids." she whispered as they kept a hold on her.

It was 5 pm, and the hospital was finally letting Brooke go. "We going home now mommy?" Jude asked as he bounced up and down. She picked him up, "Yep right after we say bye to your sister." "Why? Where is she going?" Brooke laughed, "No where buddy, she just has to stay her for a couple of days, until she's ready to come home." As she was heading out Lucas was standing by the nursery were baby Taylor was, "They told me she can home tomorrow." Brooke kissed his cheek as she had Jude in her arms, "Let's just go home and be with the boys, it's their last night before things really change." He just smiled and picked up Davis, "You guys ready?" "YEAH!" they both screamed as they headed home.

The boys ran straight in to the house, like bulls after a red cape. Brooke was still pretty weak, so Lucas stayed behind her, and helped her in the house. "Sit down Brooke," she then headed to the couch and just relaxed. "You rest, I'll make dinner." He gave a quick kiss and headed into the kitchen, Brooke got up and went over to her bookshelf were a few photo albums where at. She took the album back to the couch, and found a blank area to place the picture of Taylor and the rest of the family in there. She just smiled, as she placed the picture in, she couldn't help but to look through it. "Davis, Jude come here!" She yelled as they came on and climbed on the couch to her.

"What is this?" Jude asked as he placed his tiny hand on the pictures. "Memories, of when you two where first born." She then got a picture of them and Julian, "Who's that mommy?" Davis then pointed to Julian. She was lost for words, it was to early to tell them that Lucas wasn't their real father and that Julian was. "That's a friend of mine, or use to be." "He looks like the guy who came over once." Jude added, as she grabbed his hand. "It is, see.." she stopped to take a deep breath in. "He was this really great guy, and there was a point in my life when I loved him. But one day he turned out not to be the guy I thought he was." "He's a bad guy?" Davis asked as he looked up to his mother. "yeah..but it's alright because I have three amazing men in my life." She then pulled them for a big group hug between the three of them.

Lucas came out of the kitchen,"How do you three feel about pizza tonight, cooking is a no go today." There was smoke coming from the kitchen, Brooke just laughed. "I'll call them up." After they got the pizza, they all sat in the living room, just talking about what life is gonna be like now. "So how you two feel about having a baby sister," Lucas asked as ate his pizza. "It is cool," Jude replied with pizza all over his face. Brooke grabbed a napkin to whip his mouth off, "You two are so messy," She laughed. "So Davis what do you think about it," Brooke said as she wrinkled up the used napkin. "About the baby. I think it's cool now we have someone to torture." Brooke then looked at Lucas then back at her son, "What do you mean by that?" "Sawyer told us since she was older then us, that makes her in charge. Now the baby is here it's mine and Jude's turn to be the bosses." Lucas just chuckled at what he just said. Brooke rubbed his soft brown hair, until it was messy.

The boys passed out on Brooke and Lucas laps, Brooke just stroked Davis hair as he slept. "How do you think everything will go down, when we bring Taylor home?" She asked as she played with her son's hair. "I can't really say Brooke, I mean she's going to need a lot of attention especially since she was born so early." She just signed, "I remember when I first brought them home, they where so little and innocent. That moment when I put them too bed every night and I would watch them sleep. I just don't want to forget that you know." She was now facing Lucas, "Brooke your not going to forget those little moments you had with them. Those memories are forever." He stopped as he came closer to Brooke trying to no wake Jude. "When Sawyer was about 3 months, she would not sleep unless Peyton played "Hero" by Foo Fighters." "Are you serious?" He chuckled, "Yes, I knew from that moment, she was going to be a music junkie like her mother." Brooke just smiled, "Brooke your always going to have those moments with your sons, but your also going to have some with all three of your children. These boys love you, I can tell and you love them too. That's what makes you so amazing Brooke you give your heart to the one's you love." She leaned over for a kiss, "Thanks Luke, we better put them to bed." He nodded his head and they headed to their room.

She placed a blanket on both of them, and just watched them sleep. "You ready to go to bed Brooke?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not yet, I just want to watch them sleep, like I used too." He smiled and kissed her head, as he looked at them with her. She placed a hand Jude, "Thank you for being my little solider, when I needed you." Then she placed a hand on Davis, " Thank you for being my main little man." She started to tear up, "Don't you two ever let anyone tell you who to be, because their just scared of themselves." She kissed them both on their heads. As Lucas and her sat by their cribs, watching their boys sleep, "I love our family," Lucas whispered as she just kept her eye's on her prefect son's.


	22. A mother's love is forever

The next morning, they where all getting ready to get baby Taylor. "Come on boys, we have to hurry," Brooke yelled as she was digging in her purse for her keys. "Lucas it's time to go." "We'll be right there," he yelled in the distance. After ten minutes they finally came out, "It's about time you three," she chuckled as they came up to her. Davis and Jude both had a little box in their arms, "What are those?" she pointed at them. "You'll see honey," Lucas said as he kissed her cheek and guided the boys out the door. She just cracked a smile and finally headed to the hospital.

"May I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked Them. "Yeah we're Mr. and Mrs. Scott we where wondering if our daughter Taylor is ready to come home." Brooke asked as she had her hands together. "Oh yeah, here come with me." They all followed her as a nurse went to get their baby, "She's ready to head home," the nurse said as she handed Brooke Taylor. "If you have any problems call us up, we don't want anything to happen to this precious little girl," She said as she tickled her. Brooke just headed out, "Thank you for taken good care of her," Lucas said as he shook her hand. As Brooke was strapping Taylor in, Lucas nodded his head for the boys to give their mom the boxes they had. "Here mommy?" Davis said as he and Jude handed her the two gifts. "What are these?" "There for you mommy." Brooke looked up at Lucas, he just gave her a smile, "Come on Brooke, open them." She opened the one from Jude first. "A bracelet?" she had a confused look on her face, Lucas just pointed to the one Davis gave her. She opened it, "Necklace? These are great boy's, but i don't get it." Lucas then came up too her, and handed her a little box. "Open this and you'll understand." He gave her a broody smile, as she grabbed the box out of his hand.

Once she opened it she was stunned, "It's the twins birthstone, with their names." Lucas picked up her face, "Those are for the necklace, these are for the bracelet." He handed her two little plate with the boys names on them, to go on it. "They snap right into it," He laughed as he snapped them on. "Don't think I forgot about baby Taylor's," he chuckled as he handed her the birthstone with her name and the plate. "Lucas I don't..." he placed his finger on her mouth, "You're gonna need these five too." It was Sawyer, their names and a plate that said, "Scott' family. "The stone for us is the month we got married, I figured.." she stopped him with a kiss. "This is perfect Lucas, but when did you get Taylor's name done?" "When you where with the boys." She just smiled as she went in for another kiss. "Let's head home boys, can't wait to bring Taylor home." She got into the passager seat as Lucas headed to the driver's side.

Once they got home, the boys just ran to the door waiting for their parents to hurry up and open the door. "Come on daddy," Davis cried. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door, and then ran in like there was no tomorrow. Brooke just walked in holding baby Taylor, close too her. "Brooke," she looked right up at Lucas. "You ready to see the baby's room?" "Oh my gosh, the room. We thought she was going to be a boy." He just smiled as he opened the door. Brook's eye's got all big, "Something told me that we where gonna have a daughter, so I went with my gut feeling." "What if she actually was a boy after all?" she said with a smirk. "Then I guess I would've been screwed, " he laughed. "Take a look honey," Brooke walked in as baby Taylor was fast asleep in her arms. It was perfect, she couldn't believe that Lucas did all of this for her and their baby girl. "What's up with the sheet on the wall," she pointed at a white sheet. "Peyton helped out too," he pulled it down as fast as he could. It was a quote, **"_It's not just a court, it's my world. Don I get to be part of this world. The biggest part."_** She was stunned by the famous saying her husband told her that night. "You remember that?" He whipped Taylor's head, "Of course it do, and the best part is my world is a whole lot bigger, because i chose you." She gave him a kiss, "Thank you Lucas." He just smiled at her, "Look in the crib." She placed the sleeping baby down in the crib, as a purple monkey caught her eye. "The purple monkey." she picked it up. "That's the same one you gave me, when Angie left. I figured since you had one when you where younger. It would be nice for our daughter to have it too." She started to tear up, "Lucas this room is perfect, can't get any better." she gave him a long kiss on the lips, with her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't say that yet," he pulled away from her and went to the closet. "This was your old room, right? Well the room wouldn't be complete without this." He then pulled out her doll house, and placed it on the desk. "Lucas," she was lost for words once again. "I'm pretty sure Taylor will love this when she's older. Maybe one day she can be "**_The girl behind the red door_**" to some lucky boy, just like I was," he smiled. She then came close to him, and brushed his hair with her fingers, "This is perfect." "I know," he smiled as he held her waist.

They went back over to Taylor, she was awake and moving around. "She's so tiny Lucas." "I know, but it's alright now, because she's finally home." "With her family," Brooke placed a hand on her daughter. "Welcome home Taylor Lynn Scott." Lucas looked up at Brooke as she talked to their daughter. "It's going to be ok, mommy and daddy are here and we're not going anywhere." Lucas kissed Brook's head, as she reassured their daughter everything will be alright. Then the boys came in the room, Lucas and Brooke both picked them up as they looked at Taylor. "She's cute mommy," Davis said with a big smile on his face. "You wanna touch her," Brooke asked as he nodded his head in excitement. He rubbed his little hand across her, "Don't worry baby I'm your big brother, and I got you," Both Lucas and Brooke laughed. Lucas then mouthed, "I love you." She did the same. "Our family is complete," Brooke said as she leaned in to kiss Lucas.

Later that night, Lucas was putting the boys to bed and then came into the baby's room. "How she doing," he just stood at the door way. Brook's eye's were locked on Taylor, "God I still can't believe she's here." She placed her finger on Taylor's little nose, as Lucas walked up to her and sat by them. "Sawyer is coming over tomorrow, it's that time of the month," he placed his hand on Taylor. "She's perfect Brooke." She looked up at him with a big smile. "When Sawyer was first born, and Peyton was still in the hospital. Every night I would sing her to sleep, I wasn't good at it, but she enjoyed it. She would look at me with her beautiful green eye's and just smile at me. I love those memories with her, but you want to know what I'm most excited about now, Brooke." "Hm." "Making those memories with Taylor, I mean we'll have memories of the whole family. But them I'll have mine with just her and me." Brooke tilted her head as Lucas still had his hand on Taylor, "We're going to spoil you little Missy," he said as they both chuckled. "I'm going to treat you better then my mom ever did too me," she said as she whipped Taylor's soft hair. "I can't wait til the day, you can walk and talk. Your going to be a little trouble maker are you." Lucas laughed, "Hopefully not to much." They both laughed, Lucas gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you when your done, Pretty girl."

She just smiled as she looked back at Taylor, "I don't know how to say this but, your the lucky one out of the children." she started to cry while laughing. "You come real love, love that took a long time to find it's way back. Your dad is an amazing man, who's going to love you with all his heart. I'm sure going to treasure you til the day I die." She grabbed her little hand, "Your my baby girl, my mom didn't really show her love to me until I was older. But you and me, it's not gonna be like that. I'm going to show you everyday how much I love you, and your other siblings. Weather your crazy, strange, music freak, lesbian, athletic, popular, out cast, anything your mom is going to love you unconditionally. Because a mother's love is not something you earn, your given it." She just rocked her, as she kept smiling and laughing at her daughter. She kissed the infants little fragile head, as she kept her close to her heart.


	23. Someday we're going to laugh about this

Around 1 in the morning, everyone was sound to sleep. Until baby Taylor didn't want to sleep anymore, waking Brooke up. "Luke," she rubbed his shoulder trying to make him wake up. "Lucas, wake up." "Why," he said with his face plated in the pillow. "The baby's up." "Ok, then go see what she needs," he turned his face to the other side with his eye's still glued shut. She hit with a pillow and headed towards Taylor's room. She continued to cry bloody murder, as Brooke quickly shut the door making sure she didn't wake the boys. "What's the matter, baby girl?" she picked up her crying baby as she headed over to the rocking chair. Taylor continued to scream, "Shhh it's going to be ok baby girl, please stop crying." Brooke was trying to rock her too sleep, but nothing worked. "Are you hungry, yeah you must me hungry." She headed to the kitchen, hoping that Taylor doesn't wake the boys up. Brooke grabbed a bottle and started to get it ready, as she placed Taylor in her booster seat. Tears felt the infants eye's, "It's almost ready sweet girl," she got the bottle and picked Taylor up and headed back to the room. "Ok, ok we're all good now," she sat down on the chair as Taylor sucked on the bottle. "When you want something you just rant and rave don't you," Brooke joked as she looked at her baby. Once she was done with the bottle, Brooke placed it on the changing table, and just rocked Taylor back too sleep.

"Mommy's really tired princess, so the faster you go to sleep. Faster I get to sleep and play with you all day tomorrow, or later today," She laughed. Finally Taylor feel back too sleep, Brooke placed her back in the crib and covered her up. As she was getting back into bed Lucas turned over, "Everything ok?" "Yep, she was just hungry." Lucas grabbed Brooke close too him as they slept in each others arms. About a hour later she woke up again, "Brooke the baby's crying again, go see what she wants." "I did it the last time, it's your turn," she pulled away from as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Oh Taylor, you just don't want to sleep tonight do you?" He picked her up, and headed to the rocking chair. His hair was so messy, and he could barley keep his eye's open. She continued to cry, as he tried to claim her down. "It's ok, daddy's got you." He rocked her, as she just looked at him. "Oh your such a cute baby," he smiled. "You know when your sister was first born, she barley cried. I guess your just the opposite are you." She had her little hand in her mouth, he pulled it out as he continued to make her fall asleep. He swiped his hand across his hair, as the other supported her. "There you go, no more crying," he smiled, as she just reached out a hand to him. He grabbed it, as a smile grew on his face. "Your sister is coming over tomorrow, your going to love her. She's older then you by 5 years, but I don't think she's really going to mind. I could tell from the hospital, you two are going to be very close." Taylor finally feel asleep, he sat her down carefully not to wake her.

Once her got back in the room, Brooke was sound asleep. "Luke," he looked over to his wife. "How long are we going to sleep, until she wakes up again?" "I don't know Brooke, but something tells me we're not going to get a good night sleep for a long time." He hot the pillow, as he buried himself into it. "Sawyer never cried this much at night." "Yeah neither did the twins." "We had it coming," Lucas said as his face was in the pillow. Brooke just patted his back, while she was facing the other side of the bed.

In the morning, Both Lucas and Brooke were half asleep. Taylor cried every 30 minutes, causing the two to only get about 3 hours of sleep each. Brooke dragged herself out of bed, "Better get the boys up." Lucas was still passed out, until she pulled the blanket off of him. "Come on Lucas, get up." He sat up rubbing his eye's as she headed to the boys room. As he was dragging his feet across the hall, he went into Taylor's room to get her up for the day. "Come on loud mouth, it's breakfast time." He picked up his infant daughter as he headed into the kitchen, to put her in her booster seat.

"So how did you boys sleep last night?" Brooke asked as she yawned giving them each a bowl of cereal to eat. "Good," Jude said as he dug in his cereal. "How did you sleep mommy?" Davis asked as she handed him a spoon. "Let's just say, not as good as I wanted to," she joked as she rubbed his hair. After breakfast Brooke was getting ready for work, and Lucas was getting the boys ready to go with him to pick up Sawyer. "So you taking Taylor to work Brooke?" He asked as he put Jude's shirt on. "Yeah, don't want to make you watch all four kids by yourself, so I'll take the hard one," she laughed. "Do you think Hales will mind?" "No and if she does, then I'll just remind her that she brought Lydia all the time when she was born." They gave each other a kiss and headed off their separate ways. "You ready to spend the day with mommy, baby girl." Taylor just giggled, as Brooke finished buckling her in.

"Look what I brought," she yelled as Taylor was on her arm. "Oh my god Brooke," Haley came right up to and started to play with baby Taylor. "Who's a cute little baby, hopefully your not going to be like your mother is. Always late to work." She joked as she looked up at Brooke. "I'm guessing this little girl kept you up all night?" "Yep, everything thirty minutes she woke up." Haley rubbed her shoulder, "If you need a break just tell me," Haley headed back to the counter. "So why isn't she with Lucas right now, it's summer he doesn't work?" "He's picking up Sawyer, and watching the boys until I get off. Didn't want to overwhelm him with all four kids. It's ok right." "Brooke as long as she's quite most the time, and you still meet her needs it's fine." "Thanks hales," she gave her a short hug, "Ok ok we need to work Brooke." she joked as Brooke headed to the back to put Taylor in the playpen behind the counter.

"Peyton I'm here," he yelled as she came out. "Whoa someone looks like shit," she joked as she walked into the room. "Baby Tay refused to sleep last night, where is Sawyer?" "Come on Sawyer, your dad is here." "Dang daddy you look bad." "Thanks Sawyer, come on your brother's are in the car." She ran out, "So does Brooke have Taylor?" "Yeah, not gonna lie I got the better deal." Peyton laughed, " Yeah, two 2 years and a 4 year old, no Luke Brooke got the better one." He hung his head as she pushed him out the door. "Sawyer Brooke Scott, do not hit your brother," Peyton laughed as he ran to the car.

Later on that day at the cafe, Taylor has been crying non stop for a good forty minutes. "Brooke, take her outside your causing people to leave." "I'm sorry Hales she won't stop crying. Her diaper doesn't need a change, I tried rocking her to sleep, I even tried giving her a bottle." "Did you try the other feeding method." Brooke went quite as she bounced Taylor as she cried, Haley gave her a serious look. "Do you mean, breast feed her?" Haley gave her a smile, "Yes Brooke, babies need breast milk." "Do they really I mean, it can't be that much better for them." "Brooke she's a baby it's better for her then that formula." "Hales I can't ok." "Why not Brooke?" "When I did it for the boys, it was pain ful i was in pain for weeks after weeks." "Brooke it's not suppose to feel good, of course it hurts." Brooke just looked at her, Haley gave her a stern look, as she scanned the cafe. "FINE! Give me that blanket," Haley handed her the blanket as she headed to the back. "Ok Taylor, we're going to do this as fast, and easy as we can you got that." She situated herself, to make it easier for Taylor. She finally stopped crying, "You're a perv just so you know," she joked. "Nah, your actually not that bad, compared to your brother's." Once she was done, Brooke just held her baby girl as she burped her. "You better now little girl," Taylor just reached out to as Brooke grabbed her tiny hand. "I hear nothing, am I deaf?" Haley joked. "Yeah she's asleep now." "Come on Brooke you still have a job too do." They both laughed as they went back to working.

Brooke came home with Taylor on her arm, "Mommy!" Davis said as he ran up too her. "Shhh Davis, she's sleeping." She took Taylor out of the car seat and placed her in her jumper. "Welcome home Pretty girl," Lucas said as he kissed Brooke on the cheek. "How was she today?" "She cried a lot, but as you can tell she's sleeping. I like her this way Lucas," she joked as she went on for a kiss. "Dinner will be ready soon." "What we having?" "Hamburgers, Sawyer picked it," he laughed. Brooke relaxed on the couch along side of Jude, and Davis. "So how was your day you two?" "We went out for lunch, and some lady called daddy a DILF." Jude said with a smile on his face. Brooke then turned to Jude, "What did you just say?" She pulled him in closely, then Davis tugged on her shirt. "Mommy what is a DILF?" She couldn't believe what her sons were saying. " That is what other lady's think of dad's with their children." "Then what does that make you?" Jude asked as he looked at his mother. Lucas then came in the room, "Your mother is what we call a MILF," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulder. " Lucas not in front of the kids," she whispered to him. He just kissed her, "Dinner is ready by the way." The boys jumped from the couch and headed to the kitchen. "We need too keep them more shelter Lucas," she said as they walked to the kitchen.

As they were eating, Brooke kept Taylor between both her and Lucas. "Momma Brooke, can i play with Taylor after dinner?' Sawyer asked as she put down her burger. "Sure, why not just remember she's a baby," she smiled as she rubbed Sawyer's head. "So how was work?" Lucas asked as he ate his food. "It was so slow, but Taylor kept me and Hales busy," she started to play with her baby girl. "So Sawyer," Brooke said as she put down the spoon she was feeding Taylor with. "How was your day, was dad behaving?" "Well if you forget the whole mall incident, I say yes." "What incident," she said as she turned to her husband looking over his cup. "Well Davis and Jude ran through the mall because he refused to take out the stroller." She then turned to Lucas, "What Brooke? They didn't want to sit in it, and they told me they would behave." She gave him a very dirty look, "Lucas their two they don't really know what they want." "It was my bad, anyways where fine." "Your lucky nothing happened, or someone will be sleeping on the couch tonight." There was an awkward silence for a good 10 seconds until Jude burped, everyone couldn't help but laugh. "The lungs on that kid," Lucas said as he messed up Jude's hair.

After dinner, Brooke handed Taylor to Sawyer to watch as Lucas and her cleaned up. "Sawyer put her in the jumper, ok." She nodded her head and headed to the living room. "Lucas, you drive me crazy but your lucky I still love you," she kissed him as she helped clean the dishes. back in the living room, Sawyer placed her baby sister in her jumper. Taylor jumped up and down in it, "Don't want to jump too much Tay," She said as she placed a hand on it to slow her down. Davis and Jude where playing with their cars behind Sawyer. "Just so you know, we're better then them, because girls are always better," she smiled as she sat down by Taylor. She then handed Taylor her gummy key's, "Me and you are going to be the closet friends Tay." Brooke came in on Sawyer playing with Taylor, "What you tow doing?" Sawyer looked at her as Brooke sat down by her. "I'm just telling Tay that girls are better then boys." Brooke just laughed, "It's true baby girl, we're better." she laughed as she tickled Taylor's tummy. She then looked at Sawyer, "So your calling her tay huh?" "Yeah, I think it's cute," she said with her hands in her lap. Brooke kissed her head as they both played with Taylor.l

Lucas came in and sat on the floor with the boys, "Hey boys do you want to show your mom what you two got?" "Yeah!: they screamed as they ran to their room. "What did you buy them?" He started to laugh, "I told the kids they each could get a toy, Sawyer of course picked a paper jam guitar." Brooke turned to Sawyer, "What I like music," shew laughed. The boys came out running, Davis throw a football in Brook's lap. "A little football." "Yeah I like it," he grabbed and held it tight. "What did daddy buy you Jude?" "This," he was holding a little soccer ball in his hand. "Look at my boys, two different sports love it." She grabbed Davis and played with him. Then she picked up Jude and tossed the ball with him. Lucas just looked at the image of mother and sons. "What?" she asked as she held Jude in the air. "Nothing, I think it's cute when you play with them," he kissed her on the forehead, and took Taylor out of the jumper,"I didn't forget you." he handed her a Little basketball. Her hands were so tiny, she couldn't hold it but he keep it close too her.

"Ok boys it's time for bed," Lucas suggested. "We're not tired," Davis said as he played with his truck. "I'm sorry it's getting late," he picked up Jude and held Davis hand. "Say good night too your mom boys," they both kissed her night and headed too their room. "Sawyer you want to help me put Taylor too sleep?" She nodded her head as she got up from the floor, and headed off to the room with Brooke. Brooke placed her in the crib, and gave her a pass-afire. Sawyer stood on a stool, too watch her sister sleep, "I'm happy she was a girl." Brooke looked at Sawyer, "What do you mean?" "I mean having another brother would've been fine, but having a sister is so much better." Brooke just looked at her as she stared at her baby sister. "Now I know we will be close, the two Scott sister's. We're going to rock this town." Brooke just laughed as she held her stepdaughter close. "You're going to be a great big sister Sawyer." She looked up at her, "Can I have a moment with her, please." Brooke nodded her head, and gave her a kiss. Brooke met up with Lucas in the hall, and just watched Sawyer talk to her sister.

"So here's the deal Tay, you and me are going to change this house you got that. Davis and Jude are great brother's, but we are sisters meaning we're going to be closer." She placed a hand on her, "I never told anyone this, but I love you. We're going to be sister's forever, no matter how old we get. Even when we are as old as mom and dad, I'm still going to love you." They both laughed outside the hall, "Good night Tay, sweet dreams." She kissed her forehead, and left the room too go to her's. Lucas kissed Brook's head, as Sawyer passed by them. Lucas went to Sawyer's room, too tuck her in.

"Need help baby girl?" he said as he entered her room. "No, I'm five now daddy I can do it myself." He just chuckled as he sat on the bottom of her bed. "I know, still can't believe my little girl is already five." "We all have to grow up daddy." "I know," he laughed, as he kissed her forehead. Brooke just waited by the doorway, "I'm going to go, ok night baby girl." "Night daddy." she gave him a hug goodnight, as he left the room.

They both sat in their bed holing each others hands. "Sawyer really loves Taylor I can tell." she said as she looked at Lucas. "The boys too, oh I'm sorry for almost losing the boys today." She got up, "I forgive you but next time you won't be so lucky mister." He pulled her down to the bed, and gave her a kiss. "I love you Brooke." She rubbed his cheek, "I know, everyone loves me." they both laughed as they just sat in the bed. As they where about to close their eye's Taylor started to cry, "Here we go again," Lucas said as Brooke patted his chest. "Switch off again?" she asked as he nodded his head to go to Taylor's needs. Brooke just laughed, "Someday we're going to miss this," she laughed to herself as she closed her eye's.


	24. Don't forget my other family

16 months later.

Taylor is already walking, and since she learn to walk. She hasn't made it easy on her parents, let's just say she loves running around the house. "Taylor come here you need to get ready for your daddy's basketball game." Brooke yelled as the toddler ran through the house, she finally caught up to her and placed her in her crib. "There we go," she said put the shirt on Taylor. "Hey Brooke, we got to go," Lucas yelled. "We're coming, Taylor is just giving me some issues." He came in the room, and started to chuckle. "Awe Taylor your amazing," Brooke gave him a dirty look as she placed Taylor on the ground. "Oh come on Brooke," he pulled her towards him. "It's not that bad." "Say's you." He kissed her forehead and they headed too the car.

Once they got there, they parted their ways. "Hey, Sawyer will be coming with me, so you four find a good spot in the gym." "You're going to bring your 6 year old daughter in a locker room, full of sweaty teenage boys?" Brooke said as she held Taylor in her arms. "Don't worry, if they pull anything Sawyer will show them what for," he joked as he gave Brooke a kiss. "So daddy, how you think the game is going to go?" "I have a good feeling Sawyer," he laughed as he picked up his daughter. As they walked into the locker room, all the boys were sitting on the benches. "Ok boys, it's the start of the season so let's make this season a memorable one." They all nodded their heads, "So we had these uniforms for quite sometime now," he held up the star one they had back when he first started to couch. "It's time for a new look," he pulled out the first jersey, "My wife made this design, I think it's fitting." he smiled as he held it up in the air. It had black and blue X's down the side of the white shorts and Jersey. The black one was the same but had white X's instead of black. They all started to clap and cheer as he threw their uniforms at them, and Sawyer helped. "Ok boys, let's get out there and show them who's house this really is." They all started to cheer. As they headed out the locker doors. Lucas stopped Sawyer right before she left the door, "Here baby girl," he handed her a much smaller version of the uniform. "Your mom made you this one, especially for you," he smiled as she unraveled the jersey. "Number 13, really daddy?" He smiled as help her put it on, "Thank you daddy i love it." "Anything for my little girl," he kissed her head as he placed his hand on his daughter's back.

The game was intense, it was a back and forth game the whole time. "Come on ladies, pick up the slack," Sawyer yelled on the sideline. Lucas just laughed, "You heard the assistant coach, pick it up." There was only 5 seconds on the clock, and number 10 made the winning shoot. "Ravens win their first game of the season, I have a feeling those new uniforms, are going to go to good use this season." the announcer screamed. "Way to go boys, let's keep this up, and the season is ours," he cheered with them. Brooke came down with the boys, "The mouth on that little girl," she laughed as she went in for a kiss. "You like the game Taylor," she jumped into her dad's arms as he held her. "We'll meet you in the car sweetie, once again great game." She kissed her husband as she lead the boys too the car. "So you enjoy the game little girl?" "You know it daddy, even though we totally could've done better." "That's my girl," he rubbed her head with his free hand, as he held Taylor in his other.

Once they got home the boys were drained from the game, and Taylor was passed on Lucas shoulder. "I'm gonna put the boys too sleep," Brooke said as she headed to their room. "Hey Sawyer can you put your sister too bed?" Sawyer nodded to her dad, as he handed her to Sawyer. Sawyer stepped on the stool to place her sister down, Taylor woke up, as she sat her down. "It's time for bed Tay, so sleep." She placed a blanket on her, and gave her a Binky. Sawyer went over to Taylor's little radio, "Here this song will put you right too sleep." She put in Brook's Dashboard Confessional CD. "This song, is always a good song to fall asleep to, it's kind of rough but it helps." Sawyer giggled as she played the song, It was Vindicated. Sawyer, just rubbed her sister's back until she feel asleep to the song. "Sweet dreams baby sister," she kissed her night, and shut the door.

She asleep?" Lucas asked as Sawyer shut the door behind her. "Yeah I put in a good night mix mom made me." He laughed as they walked to her room. "Speaking of your mother, how would you like to go out to lunch with her tomorrow. Just the three of us." Sawyer started to rub her chin, "Just the three of us, no one else?" "Yeah, just the three of us. I still care about your mother and always will. So spending the day with just the three of us would be nice, don't you think." "I like that you, mommy, and me it's nice." Lucas gave her hug and a kiss good night.

The next morning, Sawyer and Lucas where getting ready for their family day out with Peyton. A knock at the door came, Brooke answered the door with Taylor on her hip. "Peyton you're here," Brooke said as she gave her a side hug. "So where's my ex husband and daughter at." "Their getting ready," Brooke laughed as she headed back to the couch. "Hey Peyton," Lucas said as he went in for a hug. "Oh it's good too see you again Lucas." She held on to him tightly, until Sawyer came up to them. "Hi mom." "Awe how's my big girl doing today." She got down to her level and gave her a tight hug." "You ready mommy?" "Yep I'm looking forwards for this day." Lucas smiled as he looked at his ex and their perfect daughter. "We'll meet you in the car Lucas," Peyton and Sawyer both headed to the car, as Lucas said good bye too Brooke. "You sure you can handle all the kids today Brooke." "Yes, go have fun ok. Spend the day with your daughter and her mother." He smiled as he kissed her cheek, "I'll see you boys later, and you little girl, behave yourself." He headed out to the car, "Ok you two lets have an awesome family day out." Peyton smiled as they headed out for the day.

Later that day, Brooke had her hands full with all the kids. The boys got all muddy and as she was trying to pull them out of the mud pit they pulled her into it. Then she had to clean them off, and herself as well. Taylor kept running out in the front, making Brooke so nervous that she might get hit by a car, so she put her in her room. All three kids were making her pull her hair out, "No wonder people look much older then they are, from all the stress children give them." She said too her self as she plopped on the couch, she finally got the boys too claim down and Taylor was taking a nap."You three are going to be the death of me," she joked as Davis climbed on her lap.

Peyton, Lucas, and Sawyer went to a nice sit down place for lunch. "You having fun today Sawyer?" Peyton asked as she scooted her chair towards her's. "Yeah, i like spending time with you and daddy together. I mean I love Jake and Brooke, but I love it more when it's just the three of us." Lucas just smiled, "Your mother and I still love each other but it's a different kind of love now Sawyer." She just smiled at her father, as Peyton smiled back at Lucas as he looked up at him. "We need to do this more often," Peyton suggested as Lucas nodded his head. "After lunch, how about we get you something special to remember the day baby girl?" Lucas asked, as Sawyer cheered in happiness. Peyton laughed as they all started to eat their food.

As they were heading to the mall, Lucas phone went off. "Hey Brooke what's going on." "Put me on speaker phone right now." "Ok," he chuckled as he put her on speaker. "Ok Brooke what do you need to tell us?" "Taylor said her first word." Lucas face grew from what he heard, "What? Are you serious?" "Yeah," Brooke laughed. "What was it?" Brooke took a deep breath in,"Your not gonna believe this." "Spit it out Brooke, stop putting it off." "It was Sawyer." Both Lucas and Peyton looked back at their daughter. "What, we are close you know," she said with a giggle. They both started to laugh, "Brooke I can't believe I missed it, but I'm so happy to hear that her big sister was her first word." "I know right, don't worry I got it on my phone." Brooke laughed over the line. "I'll talk to you later, spend the rest of the day with your family." "I love you Brooke, tell the boys and Taylor I love them too." He hung up the phone, "So Sawyer, it just proves that you two are going to be inseparable." He laughed. "I love her daddy, like I love you two. My parents." Peyton and Lucas just smiled at each other, as Peyton started the comet up, and they headed on the road.

"It's getting pretty late isn't it?" Peyton asked as Lucas looked at his watch. "Yeah, we get back to our families." Peyton dropped them off, Sawyer ran in the house with her new teddy bear. "I had fun Peyton," he said as they both sat in the car. He got out of the car, "Hey Lucas," he turned around to her. "We need to do this more, not just for Sawyer, but because I do miss you Lucas." "I know Peyton," they both smiled at each other. "I think where we are now, is perfect Lucas, friends." "We always worked better that way don't we," they started to laugh. "I do love you Lucas Scott." "I do love you too Peyton Sawyer I mean Jagielski ," he laughed. "I'll see you later Peyton," she nodded her head as he headed inside.

"Welcome home broody," Brooke laughed as she went in for a kiss. "Well hi there cheery. They both started to laugh. "So we is Taylor?" Brooke pointed to the play rug she was on. "How is my baby girl today, I heard your talking now. On your way to being like your mother." Brooke chuckled as she watched Lucas tease their daughter, then Sawyer came in the room. "Sawyer," Taylor yelled as she reached her arms to her sister. Sawyer went up to her, and placed her in her lap. Brooke sat down by them and Lucas, Taylor then reached out too Brooke. "Mamma," she laughed. "Her second word, was mamma I win." Brooke laughed as Lucas gave her a smile. "Say dada." She just reached her hand out too him, "Come on dada, dada." She just placed her hands on her mouth, both Lucas and Brooke laughed. "Maybe tomorrow daddy." Sawyer said as Brooke took Taylor from her. "Well I remember your first word." Lucas placed his daughter on his knee, "It was triangle." Brooke laughed under her breath, "Even then you knew about the mess between mommy, me and Brooke." "I'm a smart cookie." He laughed, "yes you are."

Davis and Jude came in the room, and they all gathered in the living room as a family. Sawyer was in Lucas lap, Brooke was holding Taylor, and the boys sat in the middle of them. "I just wanted to say, I love this family, and I couldn't have asked for a better family," Lucas added. Brooke looked at him, and then held her boys close too her. She then whispered to Lucas, "I'm gonna tell the boys about Julian." He took a deep breath, "Not yet Brooke, wait until their 4 that way they will remember."She nodded her head, "Love you." He smiled, "Love you more." She kissed him, and then started to play with her kids. "Lucas, don't leave me all day alone with 3 kids again," she joked. He just laughed as he played with Sawyer along side of Brooke.


	25. No Fun, and No Games

Another 10 months later. Sawyer is 7, Davis and Jude are 4, and Taylor is 2. Which only means Lucas and Brooke sure have their hands full.

"Come on boys, it's time to get ready for school!" Brooke yelled waiting for them too come out. Sawyer was on the couch, having trouble tying her shoe. "You need help?" Brooke walked over to her, "No I can get it." She finally tied it in a knot and got up. Brooke looked at the time, if the boys didn't hurry up they will be late. "Davis, Jude, come on." They came out with Lucas behind them, "Claim down pretty girl," He said as he kissed her cheek. "Lucas it's already 7:30, and school starts at 8." " I know, don't worry they're ready." Brooke gave him a smirk and headed towards the door. Sawyer, and the boys ran to the car. "You're taking Taylor to work with you right?" "Yeah, the school doesn't mind, and she loves it." Brooke gave him a kiss and headed out. Lucas just smiled, "You ready Taylor," he yelled as he went to get her for the day.

Later on that day, Brooke picked up the boys and Sawyer from school. "Hey, guys how was your day? she asked as they all got into the SUV. "It was pretty fun, Arnold and me pulled a prank on the teacher, you had to be there." Sawyer laughed as she buckled her the seat belt. Brooke just chuckled, "What about you two?" "I drew a picture of our family." Davis said as he handed Brooke the picture. "Awe it's cute Davis, what about you Jude?" "It was ok," he was looking out the window. Brooke just started the car, and figured she can talk to him when they got home.

Once they got home, both Sawyer and Davis ran into the house. But Jude was just dragging his little feet, Brooke was right behind him. "Jude wait," she yelled as he stopped in his tracks. She got down to his level, and faced her son's face. "What's the matter sweetheart, you were quite the whole ride home?" He took a deep breath in, "In school, the teacher asked us who we most look like in our family. Davis looks like you, Sawyer looks like daddy and auntie Peyton, and Taylor looks like both of you. But me." He started to kick his foot back and forth, "I don't look like anyone." Brooke knew this day would come, she just was hoping it wouldn't had to come out like this. "Jude everyone is different ok, and you look a little like me." "I guess," he said with his head down. She picked up his little face, "Tell you what tomorrow is Saturday, so how about I spend the day with just you and Davis?' "Just the three of us?" She pinched his cheek, "Yes, just the three of us and I have to tell you two something anyways ok." he nodded his head. She picked him up and placed him on her hip. "How about we have chicken nuggets tonight, your favorite?" he claps his hands in excitement at what his mother said.

"Taylor Lynn Scott, get over here right now!" Lucas yelled as Taylor ran into the house with him behind her. Brooke came out of the kitchen, "What is going you two?" Brooke laughed. "Well the day started out good, until Taylor run off to the girls locker room and bother the cheerleaders during practice." Brooke laughed and gave him a kiss, and kneels down to Taylor. "So what is this your daddy is telling me?" "Well daddy was around all these smelly boys, so I saw the cheerleader and they looked like they were having fun." Brooke looked up at Lucas, as he just shrugged and smiled. "Well it sounds like your growing up to be just like your mother, a little B. Davis." Lucas laughed. "It's ok Taylor, you're going to be a great cheerleader in the future, go wash up for dinner." Taylor ran off, as Brooke stood up to her husband. "So other then that how was your day." "Pretty good, the boys need work, but we'll get there. How was yours?" Brooke took a deep breathe, "It's time to tell the boys about Julian, Jude came home and it's due time Lucas." He nodded his head, as he gave her a hug. "enough of this, go get ready for dinner." "Am I gonna die from this," he joked. "You make fun of my cooking one more, I'll make sure it does." She joked as he walked to the kitchen.

During dinner, Davis and Jude were both playing with there food. "Don't you think you two are too old for that now?" Lucas laughed. They just giggled at their parents. Taylor was staring down Sawyer, "What are you two doing," Brooke asked with a questioned faced. Sawyer then blinked, "Ha I bet you again, Sawy." Taylor laughed as she picked up a nugget and slammed in to her bbq sauce. Both Brooke and Lucas laughed, " You cheated Tay Tay." Taylor just suck her tongue at her. "So how would you girls like to spend the day with your old man tomorrow?" "Sounds fun dad," Sawyer said as she sipped on her water. Taylor threw a nugget at Lucas headed, "Hey what was that for?" "That was for letting those whippey girls who you coach go home." Brooke just laughed into her cup, "Ha ha ha, so funny." He looked at Brooke, "What." he smiled. "Nothing, just... well there's no mistaken she's ours." They both laughed, and Lucas got up to pick up the nugget his daughter threw at him.

Later that night as Brooke was putting the boys too bed Jude asked, "So what do you have to tell us tomorrow mommy?" She brushed her son's short brown hair, "It's nothing excited just," she stopped herself trying to find the words she wanted to say. "Go to bed, and you'll know in the morning ok." He just nodded his head, as she kissed them both good night.

Lucas on the other hand was putting Taylor too bed, "You just had a "exciting" day today, didn't you." She laughed nodding her head. "You love me daddy," he laughed. "That I do, but you don't make it easy on me do you." He handed her, her bear to snuggle with. "I want a goodnight story daddy." "Taylor it's late." "Please daddy, Please please please..." "Alright, alright." he laughed as he finished tucking her in. "Once upon a time, there was a girl, and a boy. See the girl was totally out of the boys league, but something told him that she was the one to steal his heart. As time went on the girl showed the boy, who he could be that no one else saw in him, and he did the same for her. Several years later he got married to the girls best friend, because he and the girl always thought she was the right one for him. But deep down in his heart, he knew he belonged with the girl. So 3 years later, he came back for the girl, and you know what happened?" "What daddy?" "They live happily ever after, with his daughter, her sons, and a daughter of their own." he said as he tickled he tummy. "You good now." She nodded her head as she yawned to herself to sleep. He kissed her night, and shut the door behind him.

Brooke was outside of the door, she placed her arms around his neck. "I love it, when you put her to sleep." "She may be a handful at times, but she's one of a kind." She kissed him so softly, "So you tired yet?" she asked. He just shook his head as he started to devour her mouth again. "Room?" he asked, she nodded her head as they headed towards their room. He shut the door as they landed right on the bed, still connected at the mouth. He stood up and pulled off his shirt, she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him back down. He then lifted her up and pulled off her shirt, "Don't forget the pants," he laughed as he pulled both his pants and boxers down and threw them across the room. He then placed his hands on her tiny waist, and pulled her shorts off. He kissed her leg down and up, until he got to her back and unhooked her bra. He threw it across the room also, "Still have the touch," he joked. She pulled him to her bare chest, allowing him to do what he loved to do. He kissed her all down her body, and pulled off her panties, "About time," she laughed. "Oh, I'm just getting started," he smiled as he had the panties in his hands and threw them. He then went back to her face, with his whole body on top of her. One of his hands was on her face, and the other rubbed down her side until he got to her sensitive spot. He then pushed his pointer finger inside of her, "Lucas you haven't done that since High School," she moaned with pleasure. "I thought you would like that," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

He then removed his finger and whispered in her ear, "Let's make love, Pretty girl." She just giggled, as he lined himself with her pleasure spot. He placed his hands on her waist, and started to move with in her. "Every time we do this, you seem to always amaze me Lucas," Brooke said as he moved her on the bed. "That's because we barley even get this close anymore, so I want you to always remember." They where moving so much, the bed started to make noises. Lucas just kept kissing his beautiful wife, as they made love. Lucas slowed down, and turned over to the other side. They locked hands as they looked at each other, "You think we woke the kids up?" she asked as he laughed. "No, they're lucky though if they weren't here I would've screamed." They both laughed and Lucas kissed Brook's sweaty forehead. "So you ready to tell the boys about, you know who?" Brooke took a deep breath in, "I don't think anyone is ready for that you know, but they need to know." "You'll be fine Brooke, I promise," she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for being there for them Lucas," he smiled. "I think of it as Keith wasn't my real dad, but he was my dad. A dad isn't always someone who's your blood. It's more then that you know, so I did what Keith did for me. Take those boys in as my own, and hopefully, tomorrow they will love me the same." "They will Lucas, they will." he smiled as he turned over on her and planted a kiss on her.

Then he removed the blanket off of them, and sled down to her vagina. "One last thing tonight Brooke," he placed his head their, with his hands on her waist. He sucked there, causing her moan and groan out loud. She couldn't help but to be loud at this point. "You like that Pretty girl?" "Don't stop Lucas," she yelled. He continued licking her there, she placed her hands on his head tugging on his hair. Her screaming was contagious, she didn't want it to end.

All a sudden the door opened, "Daddy what are you doing to mommy?" Lucas slowly looked back and Brooke looked over. Taylor was standing there with her teddy bear in her hands. "TAYLOR!" the both screamed as they pulled the blanket over them both. "Why are you up sweetie?" Brooke asked as she helped the blanket high on her. "I couldn't sleep, so what was daddy doing to you mommy?" They both looked at each other, "Daddy was helping with something, but he got it fixed." "Yeah, it's all good." She climbed on their bed, "Can I sleep in her tonight?" "Sure, sweetie, just lets us get dressed ok." She nodded her head, as they both placed the blanket over their toddlers eye's. Taylor tugged it off and they both were gone, she just shank into the pillow. "OK sweetie, you ready for bed?" Brooke asked as she held her daughter close to her, and took her off the bed, so Lucas could change the sheets.

Once he was done changing the sheets, they placed Taylor in the middle of them. She feel asleep in Brook's arms, she just brushed her little girls hair, as she lied down on the pillow. "Brooke, next time we need to lock the door." "I agree, it always seems like when ever we don't we get interrupted." They both laughed, and feel right to sleep. Holding Taylor close to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for not updating at all last week. Had family in town, and worked everyday. But here it is, It's almost done. I say one or two more chapters, thank you for all your support and comments means a lot to me. <strong>_


	26. A ending to a beginning

Lucas could smell play dough in his dreams, he opened his eye's to Taylor smashing green play dough on his forehead. "What are you doing?" he said as he got up. "Giving you a facial daddy." Brooke rolled over and opened her eye's to her husband. "What the.." she stopped her words, and saw Taylor on top of him. "Tay, what are you doing?" "I'm making daddy look younger." she giggled, and grabbed Taylor. "How about you go wake up your brother's and sister's and you all get ready for the day, I'll help daddy out ok." She nodded her head and headed out the room. Brooke started to pull the dough off of her husbands face. They started to laugh at the at what their daughter did once again, "It'll pass Luke." she said as she rolled the dough in a ball.

After breakfast, everyone finished getting ready for their separate day out. "Ok boys, get in the car I'll be right there," Brooke said as she pattered their backs out the door. "So what are you and the girls going to do today?" "Well concerting I have a 7 year old and a 2 year old, I'm guessing just do what ever those two want to do," he laughed as Brooke rapped her arms around his neck. "Good luck with the boys," they gave each other a kiss and Brooke headed out the door. "Sawyer, Taylor you two ready yet?" "Yes dad, we are." Sawyer said as she held her sister's hand in her's. "So I was thinking that we could do what ever you two want to do today, sound good?" Sawyer and Taylor both looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah daddy sounds perfect." Lucas face grew worried as his oldest and youngest stared him down. "What are you two thinking?"

Brooke took the boys to a toy store, in a way of braving before she told them the news. "You each get one toy, so choose wisely ," she joked as her boys ran to the toys all over the store. "I want this mommy," Jude smiled as he handed her a toy soldier. "A GI JOE huh, you sure baby boy?" He nodded his head, with a big smile on his face. His smile was a lot like Julian's , she just rubbed his head as she handed him the toy back. Davis was having a little more trouble then his brother, he basically wanted everything. "Let's go help your brother with picking one toy," she told Jude as they walked over to Davis. "Only one Davis," his mother said to him. "I know, I know don't rush me." She just laughed as he still was making his choice. "Ok mamma I want this." he handed her a transformer. "Ok, pretty boy if this is what you want you can have it." Both brother's high five each other as Brooke smiled and bought the toys.

Meanwhile with Lucas and the girls, they went to the mall because Sawyer needed new basketball shoes. Once they got them they passed by a tattoo place. Lucas stopped with Taylor holding his hand, "Would you two mine if we stopped in for awhile daddy wants too see something?" Sawyer gave him a nasty look, "I promise after this is done, we will do what ever you want to ok." Sawyer pulled him down too her, "Deal dad, but remember you said anything.' He kissed he head and they walked in. "It smells in her daddy," Sawyer said holding one of her hands over her nose, and the other holding Taylor's hand. "May I help you sir?" the guy in the front asked. "Hey Sawyer take your sister over there, I'm getting a surprise." she rolled her eye's and went to sit down.

"Yeah I want a tattoo, on my right shoulder." "Ok what of sir?" He got really close to his face, "Those are my daughter's over there, and my wife is with my two boys right now. I want something that can represent all six of us, as a family." he just smiled at him, "I think I have something in mind, follow me." Lucas smiled and headed over to the chair. "So do your children have a favorite sport, or number?" "Well Sawyer likes basketball, and her number is 13. Davis is a football fanatic, we just put him in flag football. His number is 16, and his brother who's his twin loves soccer, and his number is 17." "Twins who both like football, but plays the game with two different balls that's sick." They tattoo guy said, Lucas just laughed. "What about the little one?" "She's two," Lucas laughed. "Well ask her," the man said. "Hey pretty baby come here." Taylor came running, "Hi daddy." "Hi baby, if you could choice any number what would it be." "82." "Wow that's a big number," the man said. "Why 82 Tay?" "Because that's yours and mommy's number." Lucas laughed, "Ok baby that's all I needed to know, go back to your sister." She ran back to Sawyer, "So 82 for the little one, ok I was thinking maybe yours and your wifes name below your last name, and connect the children's name with their number how does that sound?" "Perfect, hopefully the old lady wouldn't kill me for this." he laughed as the man prepared him for the tattoo.

Meanwhile back with Brooke and the boys, she took them to a place for lunch were she could tell the boys everything that needed to be said. After she ordered their food, she picked up her purse. "So momma what you need to tell us?" Davis asked as he whipped his wet mouth from his juice. She took a deep breath, "You remember back when we were going through the photo album and you asked about that man I was with in some of the pictures?" They both nodded their heads, "Yeah, the old friend you used to know that we met that one time." Jude added as the waitress placed their plates in front of them. She placed the picture of all four of them when the twins were first born. Brooke took a deep breath in, "Your daddy isn't your real father boys...this man is." They boys froze in place at what their mother just told them. "What do you mean mommy?" Davis asked as his eye's grew confused, Jude's eye's were glued to the picture. Brooke was once again lost for words, "He's name is Julian, we were married and where completely in love. He fixed my broken heart, and showed me who I really could be." She leaned closer to them, "Well one day, I came home late because I was interview someone for a job at the cafe. Well Julian thought I was doing something worse, no matter what I said he just wouldn't believe what I was saying. I'm not going to get in full details, but your father saved me from him." She started to smile, "He reminded me, that Julian and I weren't meant to be but I was running from true love. And he rescued me from him, Lucas saved my life." Davis grabbed his mother's hand, "So this Julian guy is our real daddy, does that mean daddy is no longer our daddy, because I love daddy mamma." Brooke laughed, "No your father is your father, you don't need to be blood to be a father to someone. He told you about his Uncle Kieth, it's like that boys." "As long as he's still our daddy I'll be ok," Davis added. "I'm happy to hear that buddy," Jude had the picture in his hands. "So Jude what do you think, about all of this?" "I look like him," he said as he lifted his head to Brooke. "Yeah, you're a spitting image of him." "Does that mean I'm gonna be a bad mommy?" She grabbed her son's hand, "Just because you look like him, doesn't mean your going to be bad. You can look as much like him, but you have a heart just like me." She rubbed his cheek, "I love you Jude, and you too Davis." She held both of their hands in each hand. "So how do you guys feel about this?" They both got out of their booster seats, and went towards their mother. "We love you mommy, and daddy." Jude said. "We don't care who's our real daddy is, because dada is the best daddy in the world, like you are the best mommy in the world." Davis added, Brooke placed them both on her lap. "You two are getting really big." she added. "I love you two with all my heart." She started to tear up, as they laid on her chest. "Now we have another reason to keep you safe mamma," Davis added as she held them close. "So is Taylor still our sister?" Jude added. "Yes, she is," Brooke laughed as she put them back in their booster seats. They all started to eat their food. The talk was hard, but like Lucas said it turned out to be alright.

"Ok Mr. Scott, it's all done." Lucas got up and looked in the mirror, it had all their names surrounding his and Brook's name with Scott family above all their names. "It's perfect." he said as he went over to pay the guy. "Ok girls what you want to do now?" "I have too go potty daddy." Taylor suggested as she was dancing. "Sawyer take your sister to the bathroom." "No daddy I want you too come with me." "Taylor I can't I'm a boy." "PLEASE!" He took a breath in, "Fine just make it quick." As he waited for his daughters to finish a little kept giving him a dirty look. "Come on you tow hurry up." he said under his breath, "Pervert." the lady said as she walked out. "Ok daddy all good." He helped her up to the sink too wash her hands. "Ok now that's done, what you two want to do with your old man?" They looked at each other, "Oh I have a idea," Sawyer said, Lucas started to get worried. "What are you two thinking?"

Brooke and the boys where first to come home. They went to the park and the boys got pretty dirty, "Go clean up boys, your father and sister should be home soon." They raced each other to the bathroom, Brooke just laughed as she watched her boys run. She plopped herself on the couch, and was taking in the quite around her. The front door swung open, "Run Tay run!" Sawyer playfully yelled. "Well that was a peaceful second and a half," Brooke joked. "You girls get over right this instant," Lucas yelled as he walked into the house, he was soaking wet from head to toe covered in mud. "What happened to you," Brooke slowly got up from the couch. Lucas started to point, "The girls thought it would be funny to push me in a big puddle of water." "Why would they do that?" "Well I asked them if they would like to race, just a playful race. They said yeah, and then pushed me in to the puddle." Brooke couldn't help but laugh, Lucas gave her a serious look. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry how about I help you get cleaned up." She grabbed his muddy hand and headed to their bathroom.

"here's some dry clothes," Brooke handed him a shirt and pants. "Here give me your wet clothes I'll wash them." He took off his shirt and gave it too her, then his wet pants. As he was turning around, Brooke saw his new tattoo. "When did you get that?" He looked at his back, "I just got it, we were passing by a tattoo place, and was reminded of when you took me to get my first tattoo." "Wow I'm really a bad influence on you arn't I?" She joked, he pulled her into him. "Yes, but it's ok I like it." He laughed as he went in for a kiss. "So... how did the talk go with the boys?" He asked as he pulled his dry pants on. "Went so well, they took it so well." "I'm happy to hear that Brooke," he kissed her cheek. "I love you so much Lucas." He whipped a single hair from her face, "Brooke, I love you you're my perfect dream." She just laughed, "Hurry up, and get dress." He laughed as he put his shirt on and headed to the living room with Brooke.

"Sawyer, Davis, Jude, Taylor, come to in here." Brooke yelled. All the kids ran in all at the same time, "What's going on Brooke?" Sawyer asked as she place Taylor on her lap. "I just want... to have a nice night watching tv, as a family." Lucas just smiled at his wife, "Sounds perfect Brooke." He turned on the tv, Taylor sat right on Lucas lap, and Jude sat in Brook's. "Love you," Lucas mouthed to Brooke and blow her a kiss. She just smiled, "The kids are growing up fast." "I know right soon their be teenagers." Brook's eye's got big from what her husband just said. Jude hopped off of Brook's lap and sat on the floor by Sawyer and Davis, Taylor followed. "Who would've thought you coming back in to town that faithful night years ago, would lead us here." Lucas grabbed her hand, "There was a lot going through my mind that night Brooke. I remember you telling me why you came back in to town when we where 22, how you wanted a family and you wanted it with me." Brooke gazed into his blue's, "I realized what I wanted too, that I wanted that family with you." "Lucas," she rubbed his cheek with her hand. "I love you Brooke, and this family we have together. I know I choose right, to spend my life with you." They shared a passionate kiss, then Jude and Davis came up to them and gave Lucas a hug. "We love you daddy." Davis said as he hugged his left side. "Yeah, your daddy forever." Jude added hugging to his right. "I love you boys too." Lucas kissed their heads, and they went back over to play with their new toys. Lucas held Brooke close, and laid her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

In that moment both Brooke and Lucas knew, that the wait for their love was worth the time and they wouldn't change a thing about their past. Because if it never happened there would be a lot missing in their life's they have now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the end, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the love and support, every writer loves that so thank you. I'm thinking of making a sequel when all the kids are grown u<strong>**p but well see lol.**_


End file.
